History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts year 2
by tamelessimagination
Summary: Hogwarts held onto many secrets and this one shouldn't ever be uttered. Harry Kousaka will be in a middle of a conspiracy that's aimed to discredit him or much worse kill him. Next installment.
1. Chapter 1

History Strongest Magister Harry: Year 2

Chapter 1: Summer

A black hair ponytail green eye teen was dodging on coming spells and metallic objects. In front of the teen stood a large burly man with a smile the Joker of Gotham would be proud off. Next to the burly man stood his Sensei. He'd grown to be a tall figure and his skills haven't diminished one bit. Then there was a blond hair girl flying around with a doll next to her.

"Gotcha!" The burly man bellow while leaping off a cliff towards his opponent and summoning a semi truck sized sword.

"Magista!" The teen chants and his entire body was envelope in blue aura.

The gigantic sword crashed down where the teen ones stood and decimated the entire mountainside. The dark skin man floats above the ruins and peer around wondering where his prey was. Suddenly through the dusk cloud shot out chains warping themselves around the opponents. In on quick move the chains pull the burly man down to the ground.

"It!" The black hair boy said standing over the burly man.

"Dammit! Harry! I don't want to do the dishes!" The Dark hair man bellow and cry like a baby.

"A deals a deal Rakan-san!" Harry said releasing the man who grumbled while getting up and he made his way towards a palace overlooking a waterfall.

"Good job Kousaka-san," the red hair teen said floating down towards Harry.

"Arigato gozaimasu Negi-sensei," Harry said bowing to the man who taught him of magic.

A few weeks after school got out and Harry came back to Japan. He was thrown into battle after battle. Some of those battles had him bedridden for days. Apparently his sensei didn't like to hear Harry losing in a battle and at the same time it showed how far he has to go before he could fight someone that powerful. Evangeline-sensei was a level of her own and she could easily take him out without even batting an eyelash. Negi-sensei wasn't too far from his previous master's level. They were powerful beings that had taken down massive armies with just a dozen allies.

Harry and Negi-sensei argued and dispute about the possibility that he had battled with Voldemort. At the same time Negi-sensei studied the Unicorn Branch with gusto. The number of test rang from magic, to purposely damaging it and so on. When Harry gotten the branch back Negi-sensei suggested making it into a battle wand although Harry had refused until he chooses what kind of Magister he wants to be. Then there was the fake Philosopher Stone and Negi-sensei arrived with the same conclusion as his student. The ordeal in the Forbidden Corridor was retold to the point where Harry saw his mistakes and thought of several ways, better ways, to defeat the Spirited Voldemort. Though the stone did give off a hint of magic that Eva-sensei sensed and only those who were tuned to magic. Harry being young and still inexperienced was a given. Now the stone rest in a vault within Mahora and being examined by Mahora's top researcher because Eva stated that it gives off a millionth percent of the real Philosopher stone's power.

Harry felt more at home now that he's back at Mahora and it was better when it's Japan.

"Are you going to return home Kousaka-san?" Negi sensei asks seeing the young teen's eyes glazed over. "I see, not ready yet huh?"

"How can I face my parents when I've been defeated?" Harry asks softly.

"OYE! GAKI! Get your butt outta here!" The long blond hair girl screeches all the while grabbing Harry by the scarf and tosses him towards huge runic circles that lights up when Harry was over the circle his body vanished.

"Do you think that was wise Eva-sensei?" Negi asks the blonde.

"He's just stubborn and needs a nudge," Eva nonchalantly said and even though her attitude showed that she could careless, Negi knew better.

Outside a miniature magical jar Harry appears crashing to the floor. He grumbly got up and stares at the glass jar that housed the magical resort Evangeline-sensei uses. Harry brushes the dirt off of is body and knew that if he goes back in there he would be in deep trouble. So taking his sensei's advice he made his way out the door.

"Oh, hello Chachamaru-san," Harry said spotting the green hair girl in a traditional flower yukata.

"Good Afternoon, Kousaka-san," Chachamaru said bowing to Harry, "Anything I can help you with today Harry-san?"

"Nothing at the moment but thank you Chachamaru-san," Harry kindly reply and headed out the door.

Mahora hasn't change one bit and it stills a marvelous place to be in Harry's opinion. The mixture between east and west were constant. Some how the Orient and European architecture designed were built so seamless and felt right even. Like the two different cultures were meant to be as one.

He was walking pass several older teens and passed several shops.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being followed by one blond hair girl in Victorian era dress. Next to her stood Chachamaru in her casual skirt and blouse. Try as they might they were horrible at blending in and it was Harry's unfocused mind that made the two able to not be notice by him.

Slowly the sun was setting and Harry was sitting outside by the café. He was having a nice green tea and staring up at one of the many large trees that loom over Mahora's shopping district. The streetlights began to turn on and Harry decided it was time to go back to the cabin.

On the way he passed the spot where he last saw her.

 _Has it been over a year already?_ Harry asks himself.

Shaking his head he made his way home.

"Kousaka-san, you have returned," Chachamaru said trying to act all natural as if she had been at the wooden cabin for hours. The green hair girl was in the kitchen preparing for dinner. "Oh, there was a message delivered for you. It's in your room. Dinner will be ready in twenty minute, Kousaka-san."

"Thank you and your hard work is very much appreciated," Harry said bowing to green hair girl. Her face instantly reddens and turns around to hide her embarrassment.

Harry made his way up to his room and found an owl with a letter in its beak. He waved his hand and magic the envelope to open and unfold the letter. It read

" _Dear Harry,_

 _As per our agreement, I have just arrived in Tokyo, Japan. My family and I will be traveling to Mahora Academy to meet with possible clients. If my information is correct you are there already. Please meet us by the main building tomorrow morning at eight sharp._

 _Also please be in your formal attire._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Daphne Greengrass."_

"Oh," Harry said a little surprised that he almost forgot about the promised he gave at the end of the school year. After writing a reply he head down to dinner. As usual Chachamaru made wonderful meal and Harry had compliment her at a job well done. As if on cue she instantly stammers at his praises. Eva on the other hand was getting a little annoyed by her display. It was childish and she decided to pull the green hair girl aside to _talk_.

The next day Harry wore his elegant pin stripe suit. It looks good on him and the suit gave an emerald sheen that made his eyes stands out. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail after giving it a good long brush. When Chachamaru and Eva saw him leave in that nice outfit, alarms were going off and it wasn't your everyday wake up alarm. It was your disaster alarm that went off when Godzilla's decimating Tokyo.

Both master and servant rush to match Harry's wardrobe and out the door before he got too far. For our young magister he was surprised to see both Eva and Chachamaru walking besides him. When asks why they were following him. They'd answer in a nonchalant manner about joining him for the day and with one deadly glare from Eva Harry didn't have much of a choice to decline.

Finally they made it to the Main building of Mahora Academy and surprisingly it was empty save for a hand full of security mages standing by.

"Kousaka-san, what are you doing here?" Asks Negi waling up to Harry and his group.

"I'm here to greet a friend of mine," Harry said giving a respectable bow to his sensei, "She said, she would be here at eight."

"Really now, who would that be?" Negi asks.

"Daphne Greengrass," Harry answered.

" _A girl_?" Both Eva and Chachamaru thought as the same time.

"I didn't know you were that well connected," Negi said chuckling, "I guess it's to be expected, you went to Hogwarts for the premier Nobles."

"Who's going to be the client of Lord Greengrass?" Harry asks his teacher.

"That's a secret," Negi said and Harry knew why.

Most dealings when it comes to international contracts. The beginning of negotiation is kept under wraps so both parties could get the feel for one another. If they're a good matched they would go forward with negotiating. If they're a bad matched then either party could decline before the media get a hold of the meeting. Nobles with connection to any crown who have a business were stricter and very secretive about their dealings with foreign contracts.

A good size carriage pull up to the front of the gate pulled by beautiful white stead. The carriages were over glamorized with jewelry and gold shining in the sun. It pulled up and the carriage door open and out came a man in tailcoat suit. This suit wasn't your average black and white tailcoat suit. It had everything custom from buttons with diamonds and cuffs with gold. It was an apex of royal spending. Next follows a beautiful woman in a traveling gown. It was colorful and in her hand she had a nylon umbrella. Following her were her two daughters.

"Lord Greengrass, welcome to Mahora Academy," Headmaster Konoe great the Nobles in front of him.

Daphne was wearing your gentle white traveling gown with a hint of blue. Her sister on the other hand was wearing a bright azure gown that captures her bright look on life. The eldest Greengrass peer around the area and when she spot Harry she instantly made her way towards him. Her father gave a warning by calling out her name but she didn't heed his warning.

"Good morning Lady Greengrass," Harry said bowing to the blonde hair girl.

"Good, you're on time," Daphne quip while eyeing Harry up and down as if to evaluate his attire. "You look presentable."

"And you look radiate Lady Greengrass," Harry compliment and he then spot his Solstice gift on her wrist. He smiles thinking that his gift was really appreciated by the girl who has been wearing it ever since he'd given it to her.

"Shall we?" Daphne asked holding out her hand and Harry took it as if to lead her away.

"DAPHNE!" The other girl who was Daphne's sister came running towards the group. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Astoria, act more lady like!" Daphne hissed at her little sister.

"But that's boring," Astoria moaned and she looks up to see Harry, "Hey Daphne, isn't that the guy you complained abou-"

"Astoria!" Daphne snapped sharply shutting her sister up.

"Good afternoon, Young Greengrass," Harry greets the little girl and if he had to guess she's two years younger than he was.

"Call me Astoria!" Astoria joyfully said.

"Ahem!" Someone barge in and there stood the father of the two girls with his wife not far behind.

"Father, I would like you to meet Harry Kousaka," Daphne faces her father while holding Harry's outstretched hand like a Noble guiding their lady.

"I remember you, you're that boy you chose to dance with at the Ball," Lord Greengrass ground out unpleasantly.

"Greetings Lord Greengrass, welcome to Japan, I hope your travel wasn't to much of a bother," Harry bow his head deeply.

"I take it you will be entertaining my daughters for the entire duration of our meeting?" Lady Greengrass stated.

"If they would have me, Honorable Lady Greengrass," Harry politely replies.

"Are you really Daphne's age, you act more politely then the people we meet at any social gathering," Lady Greengrass chuckle.

"Honey!" Lord Greengrass groan.

"Quiet, darling, you may be off, we will send for you when we're done," Lady Greengrass then hand Harry a pouch, "For the trouble my daughters will bring to you."

"That won't be necessary," Harry said handing back the pouch of gold and both Lady and Lord Greengrass has a quizzical look. "It will be my pleasure to show your daughters around Japan's greatest Magical institute. Till we meet again Lord and Lady Greengrass."

"Yes off you go kids," Lady Greengrass motion for them to leave.

"Who's that kid?" Lord Greengrass asks.

"Harry Kousaka, my apprentice," Negi answered.

Walking around the streets of Mahora and touring the sites was something Harry had in mind when taking the Greengrass siblings. Oh how wrong he was. After introducing the both Greengrass to Eva and Chachamaru. He didn't think much of it until Astoria kept pestering Eva with questions about her dresses and such. Harry could tell that his sensei was about to literally rip the head off of Astoria when she was distracted by an ice cream stand.

The older Greengrass on the other hand was subtly glaring at the green hair girl. As a boy and going on twelve and still inexperienced with the mind of girls. Harry was oblivious to the signs of impending doom.

Daphne talked directly to Harry about how great school was and how much he'd had come a long way at Hogwarts. Eva counter by telling Harry about how he should train more in magic and when they get back to the cabin she'll work him to a sweaty pulp. The innuendo was lost to Harry who took it at plain sight. Daphne on the other hand kept her cool but deep down she was getting a little steamed up. Astoria on the other hand was watching this interaction and gave a wicked smile.

"Harry, Harry, what's that?" Astoria questioned while pulling the teen's hand and at the same time making Daphne lose her grip on his arm.

"That's Library Island, largest library in Japan," Harry explains seeing the little girl pointing to the famous island.

"Wow!" Astoria marveled and then she gave a smirk towards the other three girls without letting Harry see. She then made a pouting face and raise both her arms up towards Harry and whine, "I can't see, Harry can you lift me up!"

"Okay," Harry said picking the girl up underneath her arm and place her on his hip just like a mother would do to a child.

"Wow, that's better and you say it's full of books?" Astoria asks and when Harry look back at the island. She stuck out her tongue and all three girls fumed in rage. Luckily Chachamaru was more cool-headed and held her master back. Daphne on the other hand lost her cold visage but recovered and tallies things up so she could keep track of how her younger sister's acting and when they're alone, ohhhh Astoria will pay.

"Do you like books Lady Astoria?" Harry asks the joyful girl and he flinched when she snapped her head towards Harry.

"As-to-ria!" Astoria flailed mercilessly in Harry's arm.

"Of course Astoria, forgive me," Harry chuckle at the girl.

"Do you know that my sister wants to make you his servant?" Astoria whisper and Harry's face blush a little bit. Our magister peer over at the eldest Greengreass and she return her trademarked stoics glare.

" _Really now?"_ Orochi pops out of Harry's neck sleeve.

"Snake!" Astoria squeals happily grabbing the emerald snake and smothers it in both her arms until Orochi passes out. "Can I keep him?"

"Sorry, Orochi likes to be with me but there are nice stuffed animals if you want?" Harry said feeling sorry for the God of All Snakes. Orochi KO'ed by a nine year old, no one would look at him with respect ever again. So much for the fable Madara being deadly.

" _Harry-kun what are you doing with a kid_?" Fumika asks while her twin sister walked alongside her. Fumika wore a nice short frilly dress that came to her mid thighs while her sister wore a red blouse with jeans.

" _Just showing my friends around_ ," Harry said and then switch to English, "Daphne, Astoria these are friends of mine Fumika and Fuka Narutaki."

"Ah English huh?" Fumika intone casually while remembering her English lessons with Negi-sensei, "Well we were about to go for some karaoke. Wanna join?"

Daphne was staring at the tall busty twins with envy. The two red heads beauties loom over her and the fact that they know Harry was something she caught. At the same time a thought was running through her mind.

"Yah, let's!" Astoria bellow while wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and snuggling into his shoulder just to get a rise out of the other girls.

"Daphne? Do you want to?" Harry asks his friend from Hogwarts who nod her head.

Harry was surprised to find a karaoke establishment opened so early in the morning. Astoria had a blast singing and annoyed her sister to bits. The little girl would sit on Harry's lap at several occasions and at times would pull him up to do a duet with her singing some sappy love song. Unlike her older sister, Daphne was in a culture shock. They were in a room with food and drinks while singing words on the TV which she first mistaken for an advanced magical portrait. Then there were the twins who drag Harry up for some singing and Astoria joins for the fun of it.

After singing their guts out Harry was having lunch at a new restaurant. They were sitting outside and Astoria was digging into her meal with joy.

"Lady Astoria you have something on your cheek, there we go," Harry said wiping the mess from the young girls face. "All better."

"Thank you!" Astoria said and gave a peck on his cheek and continued eating.

"You're welcome Lady Astoria," Harry said going back to his meal, "Daphne, you haven't touch your meal."

"Haven't I?" Daphne rhetorically asks seeing her untouched sandwich and fries. "Just things on my mind Harry don't worry."

"If this isn't to your liking there are other restaurants that might serve what you want," Harry suggested.

Both Fumika and Fuka gave each other a devilish look. As twins and as girls they knew what was going on.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fine, really" Daphne said finally touching her meal.

" _Well hello beautiful_ ," a group of guys walk up to Fumika and Fuka, " _Twins, I like. Wanna ditch the babysitting service and join u_ s?"

"Harry?" Daphne asks in a tone that held little fear.

With train eyes Harry spot four guys in their late teens. All four of them dressed in casual attire with shirts and baggy jeans. Though they all wore different color bandana. Blue, black, red and grey.

" _I would rather be dead then hang with you losers,"_ Fuka shout out. _"Get out of here, you're ruining our date!"_

" _Com'on beautiful, it'll be fun_?" The red bandana guys said draping his arm around Fumika's shoulder and staring down her shirt. "OWWWWWW!"

Harry was up and gripping the teen's hand literally dragging the teen to the streets towards his other friends. The red bandana wearing teen was on his knees and couldn't understand how this kid was giving him this much pain.

" _Please, leave and have a good day_ ," Harry said and released the hand.

" _Screw you_!" The red bandana teen barked and swings with his right hand surprisingly the eleven-year-old easily block. Harry counters with a strong jab to the chest knocking the teen out of breath and stunning the teen. He then step forward double palm strike the teen knocking him back and at the same time knocking him out.

The other three teens rush towards Harry. The blue bandana wearing teen rushes forward and reached Harry first. He pulls out a knife and tries to slash Harry. In one quick motion Harry grabs the teen's wrist and effortlessly disarmed the teen and twist the arm around making his opponent do a flip and slams him to the ground.

Suddenly Chachamaru appears besides Harry and block an attack from the black bandana wearing teen. Faster than a snitch she knock the teen out and moved on to the last teen and he went down quicker than the stacks of dominos.

" _Are you okay Fumika-san?"_ Harry asks the frilly dressed girl who nods her head.

" _Thanks, Harry-kun,"_ Fumika said pulling the teen's head into a deep embrace into her busty chest. _"I wished you were older! So hot and sexy and strong! This actually reminds me of Negi-sensei."_

" _Thank you_ ," Harry replies after getting smothered into her chest.

The harassing teens were taken away by the school security.

Daphne Greengrass has seen many things but seeing both Harry and Chachamaru move so fluidly to incapacitated their opponents was awe inspiring. She had on occasion gone to the Feast Club and witnessed Harry's sparing match with Su but it was so different to see an actual combat. Not sparing matches where the movements were slow and the motion stops to corrected a movement.

"You were amazing Harry!" Astoria gleefully jumps into the older boys arms.

"It was nothing," Harry brush off and lift her up.

That was the thing about Harry, Daphne had observed. He takes compliments and would brush it off. One would think that he was trying to fish out some more but he would move to another topic. Daphne's have met many Lords and Nobles who would flaunt their abilities and most times gloat to the point of annoyance. Yet it was very accepted behavior of a Noble or Lord, you need to show your prowess to others to either ward off potential threats or established new allies. Those who tried to gained Nobility or even get in her Father's favor will try to show her father that they have the power and abilities. Hell, even if those leeches could do half the things Harry could, they would be showing it off every second like a peacock in mating season.

"He's been raised quite well, don't you agree," Eva start off getting the Elder Greengrass's attention. They were watching Harry and Astoria playing on the swing with him pushing her. "I know many would parade it but he doesn't."

"Yes, I know what you mean Miss Eva," Daphne said softly.

"I know that look," Eva said sharply leaning over to get a closer look at Daphne and then she leans back, "You're asking yourself if he acted aloof just to get under your skin or whatever, to tell you the truth I don't know. We've lived together for two years and I'm still unable to read the boy."

"I thought being an expert at Political games was my forte," Daphne said staring at her sister's joyful laugh.

"Being a Noble isn't what its crack up to be huh?" Eva said out of her high and mighty attitude and relaxing on the bench and they both began to gently laugh at one another's.

At the end of the day they were making their way to Mahora's main building. Astoria still being a kid was asleep in Harry's arms in a bridal carry and her head resting against his chest and drooling profusely. Daphne was appalled and tried to reprimand her sleeping sister but Harry stopped her saying it wasn't a big deal.

During the whole day the eldest Greengrass observe many things that was Harry Kousaka. He was caring, patient and above all protective. At Hogwarts she could only observe him from afar as will as listen to rumors that didn't do Harry justice.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Greengrass, I hope your meetings were productive," Harry greets the parents who were waiting for them. Both father and mother spot their youngest asleep in Harry's arm. Astoria's drools on the other hand made her father green with embarrassment.

"My apologies, my boy," Lord Greengrass said waving his wand and levitating his daughter out of his arms. Instantly Astoria latches out and wrap her arms around Harry's neck.

"Nooo!" Astoria groggily whined, "I wanna stay with Harry!"

"Come on Astoria, you need to be a big girl and let go," Harry gently said and she slowly relent and slowly float down onto her feet, "I'll owl you as much as I can, maybe if your good, I'll get you some more dango."

"Promise?" Astoria happily said pulling out her pinking at the same time cuddling with her stuff snake.

"Promised, but only if you're good," Harry said bending down and coming face to face with girl. He loops his pinky around hers, "Promise!"

"Thank you, my boy, she takes a liking to you," Lord Greengrass said watching the girl rush off to her mother and they enter the carriage. "Something I don't see everyday. Now, what do I owe you?"

"Owe, sir?" Harry asks witnessing Lord Greengrass pull out a rather large checkbook.

"For your reimbursement, you've spent many things for my daughters, I do not want any debt between the two of us," Lord Greengrass said in a blank manner like he's done this many times.

"Lord Greengrass you do not have to pay me back it was truly my pleasure to do so," Harry firmly said, "If it makes you feel any better I will state that you owe me nothing."

"Now that's just makes me feel bad for taking an advantage of a kid like you," Lord Greengrass huffed and put away his large checkbook.

"Well you might be able to do me one favor," Harry said thinking it over and Lord Greengrass shifted a little bit on his feet, "Your next Solstice ball."

"You will definitely be invited! I promise you that," Daphne cut in and both father and Daughter had a staring contest that only last for a millisecond.

"Yes of course, what was your favor young man," Lord Greengrass relent.

"I run a club, we call it Feast Club and more or less we research and converse about different culture and the likes," Harry explained, "I was hoping my club members would be allowed to partake in the culture that is the Britain's Magical Nobilities greatest Solstice Ball."

"I see," Lord Greengrass said mulling the idea over.

"Father, I do have to agree with my classmate, Mister Kousaka," Daphne gently butt in, "I've been to the Feast Club and the participants can very well one day _**change**_ Magical Britain."

"Is that so?" Lord Greengrass said expertly hid his shock. "Very well, send your club member's names and I will reply with an invitation."

"Only those who had been with the club last year, Harry," Daphne put in which was more of a command rather than a suggestion.

The train ride back home to Ryozanpaku was uneventful. It took a good deal of convincing from Eva and Negi to get the stubborn black hair boy to head home. From what Harry could tell there was supposed to be a surprised when he got home. His attire had gotten some looks from people on the train and his walk home. Finally he made it to the giant gate that separates the world from Ryozanpaku. Shaking his head Harry push the heavy wooden door open and walk in. There he found his family waiting for him.

"Tadaima," Harry greeted his family.

"Okaerinasai," They replied.

In that instant Ba appear next to Harry and began to grill him on how many girls he'd met and if he'd taken pictures of said girls. After finding out what Magister needs to do to attain the title of Magister Magi, Ba was trying his hardest to impart his knowledge in wooing women or the art of scoping out the market with his cameras.

"Ba!" Shigure said and the Chinese Martial artist froze. One thing that really makes him fear Shigure was her motherly aura.

"We'll talk later!" Ba whispers and backed away to give the mother the full view of her son.

In a heartbeat Shigure charge forward with her sword drawn and Harry effortlessly dodged her strike. He took three steps backwards and draws his bow staff and fought his mother. Her movements were nothing like he had seen before. It was quick and précised to the point where he was having difficulty keeping up. The way she moved Harry could tell she was frustrated about something and at the same time relief in his return.

"Magista!" Harry intones his magical activation keyword and several magic arrows erupt from his staff. The arrows charge at his mother and she bat them away as if they were flies. His mother was backpedaling and with that action it gave him room to breath and formulate a plan. Suddenly he felt a presence charge at him from both sides of his body. On instinct Harry plant both feet down on the ground and squat with both arms pushed outward. His palms made contact with Miu and Kenichi who blocked it with ease.

Harry's eyes gave a green flash and he charges his mother with his staff. The battle continues with several hits until harry was left on the ground out of breath and several précised cuts littered his body.

"You've gotten better," His mother said and watched her son sit up.

"Not good enough," Harry admitted.

Shigure knelt down and embrace her son. Unlike her stoic manner this was her way of showing her feelings to her son. She then got up and put Harry on his feet.

"You've made me proud, no, you've made us all proud," Shigure said staring into her son's eyes.

"I didn't defeat my opponent," Harry confessed.

"Defeat? Loss? The greatest defeat is when you don't learn from it," Shigure said sagely. "Come."

His family follows Harry inside the house and there he found the living room filled with foods and balloons. There was a huge banner hung over on the wall saying "Harry's Victory Party!" Surprisingly Eva and Negi was there to greet the boy as well as Rakan who was already drinking the barrel of beer. Next to Negi stood the residential Japanese Youkai.

The party was loud and eventful when you have the Youkais, Magical beings and Ryouzanpaku drinking like there's no tomorrow. Miu was all over the place handing out drinks and if it weren't for the help from Yuki Onna, Yura, Chachamaru and her sisters she would get overwhelmed.

"Let me get this straight," Ba said talking to Orochi with Harry playing translator, "His first kissed was by a seventeen year old who can change her appearance at will?" Orochi nod his head. Ba then put Harry in a headlock and screamed, "DAMN YOU ARE LUCKY! GIVE YOU'RE LUCK!"

After getting the drunk Chinese martial artist off of him Harry was silently listening to several conversation. It wasn't about him but about the people that were around him. Miu and Kenichi's relationship had blossom and they just had their one-year anniversary. Sakaki on the other hand was boasting about his battle with Rakan and from an outside point of view they were long lost brothers. Their amount of drinks they had and how close they resemble one another was uncanny besides their skin tone and hair.

"You did good kid," Rikuo said offering a toast to Harry.

"Thank you Nura-san," Harry replied with a bow.

"None of that kid," Rikuo brush off, "Now another question. How are you with spiritual attacks?"

"Only the basics," Harry offered. "Except for one spell that I was given by a Spirit Hunter. The Sarcophagus Talisman."

"I see," Rikuo said, "I take it, it didn't work because this Voldemort wasn't a spirit but half one?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"This might be difficult," Rikuo said and then wave the trouble aside, "Let's not dwell on it and party, thank you Yuki." Yuki had poured more sake into his cup.

"Oi, oi!" Sakaki barked getting everyone's attention and as drunken brothers Rakan had his arms around the Karate Master with a larger mug. "Before we all pass out. Let's make a toast!" Everyone agreed and lifts up their cup, "To Harry, our son who made us all proud and defeating a worthy foe! Kampai!"

"KAMPAI! KAMPAI! KAMPAI!" Everyone shouted and Harry saw his mother lifting up her cup and nod at him in approval.

The party lasted till everyone passed out except for Harry who was in the courtyard staring up into the night sky. Just like always his Mother was off to the side hiding from view and smile at his growth. On Harry's face Shigure saw a bright smile and his green eyes glimmer in happiness and that brought great warmth to her heart. Young Harry has many secrets and Shigure has a hard time finding the truth. One of his secrets was his smile, most times his smiles were forced to comfort others and his true smile was rarely shown. Shigure has only count on one hand when Harry had shown that happy smile that was on his face right now. You could say it was like catching a shooting start. Always there but always missed if you're not looking.

"I'm proud of you, my son," Shigure said softly.

The next day we find Harry in the middle of the forest with his parents and circled around him. His expressions were neutral and a little bit fearful cracked through. At first Harry was told that this would be a training exercise but right now he knew it wasn't so. His Fathers and Mother were in their fighting stance and all aimed at Harry. This was punishment and at the same times a lesson for Harry to remember for the rest of his life. Maybe he was too lax when he fought Voldemort and accrued so many injuries had made his parents a little high strung when it came to his safety and teaching him how to be better.

"Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts Year 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

During the summer Harry had learn many things and spar numerous times with his older brother Kenichi-nii-san. His mother had taught him several basic smith forms to creating the legendary Kousaka blades. Harry knew he wasn't ready yet but learning metal clergy and basic forging was fun and he liked it. Sakaki-tou-san tried to coheres him into a simple bodyguard mission that he had to decline because he was learning so much with his mother. Ba-tou-san on the other hand gave Harry and insight discussion on the female body that was stopped immediately by his mother and older sister.

Harry was sitting in a compartment alone and waiting for his friends to find him. It was nice know that he had friends and that they in turn showed they appreciation for his friendship.

"Hey, Harry how was your summer?" Padma asks climbing into the compartment with a girl Harry ones met over Winter solstice. "Oh this is Luna Lovegood. She's going to be first year."

"Good morning, Lovegood-san, we meet at again," Harry said getting up and helping the girls with their heavy luggages.

"So how was your summer being the tour guide for Daphne?" Padma asks sitting across from Harry and the blond hair glazed eyes Luna position herself next to him.

"It was very entertaining, her sister is the complete opposite of her," Harry informs and gave a chuckle remembering Astoria's exuberant reply after he sent her a dozen sets of dango.

"Did you know why her parents were in Japan?" Padma asks.

"Probably trying to barter with my sensei about the potion he made," Harry thought.

"No, Lord Greeny Green is trying to stop the shipment of Silver potion!" Luna butts in.

"Really? I didn't get that impression when I saw Lord Greengrass," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Huh? Harry?" Padma asks a little baffled by the two's conversation.

"Miss Lovegood's father is the publisher and writer for Quibbler magazine," Harry explains.

"You mean that magazine you had delivered to you each month?" Padma asks remembering those sets of weird magazine, "I was told it was full of rubbished, no offense Luna."

"None taken," Luna musically replies.

"You do have a point Padma but Lovegoods-san magazines consists of topics that most popular newspapers and magazines stay away from," Harry explains.

"Okay," Padma reply in defeat but her confusion was still there.

Later on the compartment became full with Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. The girls were talking about what they've done over the summer and how much fun it was. All the while Harry was peering out he window watching the scenery fly by. On occasion Harry would knock Orochi out with his large paper fan to stop the snake from doing anything perverted. Hermione was excited about being in third year and pretty much gushed out her fears. Padma and the other girls would calm her down except for Daphne who was sitting in the corner of the compartment and would occasionally glance at Harry.

Hermione then chatter about how she researched Magister and what they were. Hogwarts library only had a couple books on the subject and she didn't know why. The young researcher spoke about how she traveled to distant small town in Wales and other towns in the countryside to find what she was looking for. Apparently Magister are few and far in between compared to Wizards and witches. Hermione voiced out that there were only 1 in 30 when it comes to the population. She even went and share that Magister's were somewhat frowned upon by most modern day witches and wizards. When she asks why, Harry gave an answer that told her he would tell her more when they're back at Hogwarts.

A minute later Hermione pull out her set of books.

"Did you know that Gilderoy Lockhart's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Hermione excitedly announced and the female populaces of the compartment save for Daphne squeal in joy.

"There you are Kousaka!" Someone glower and Harry looks over to see Malfoy in his school robes.

"Good morning Mister Malfoy," Harry casually said looking up at the Malfoy Heir. "Please do not address me so informally. It is unbecoming of the Heir of House Malfoy to step over his Noble Procedures."

"I could call you whatever I want!" Malfoy sparks up, "Like you said I'm a Lord and you're nothing but dirt!"

"And you forget, any one can challenge you into a Duel," Harry said coldly, "I can challenge you and under both House and Noble Law it is Justified. What do you think happened if I challenge you to a dual and I claim the Malfoy title as Parley? You would lose your titles, money and most of all your power."

"Whatever but do you know about it?" Malfoy changed subjects remembering his father's words to not get into trouble this year.

"Yes, I know that you're a Father's boy who can't do anything without bringing Lord Malfoy in any an all conversation," Harry nonchalantly said and all the girls stifle in their attempted to hold in their laughter.

Malfoy didn't phase one bit and still had his smirk on his face when he left.

"What's he being so smug about," Padma asks while Daphne hid her smile with her hand.

"Let's just say it's going to be an interesting year," Daphne finally said in her famous detached tone.

Harry peer over to the elegant blond hair girl. Her blue eyes connected with his and Harry knew she was right.

"Harry-nii, I went to Wales and to the village you told me about but they won't let me in the library," Hermione complained, "Something about me already being taught and some nonsense. But the Library in France was amazing! I learned so much and being a Magister Magi sounds amazing!"

Hermione went on for hours about France and which library she went. Harry had tuned her out but still acted like he was listening. It was enjoyable to see her like this all full of excitements and wonders.

It didn't take long to finally reach Hogwarts with everyone regaling about their summer. This year instead of riding the boat across the lake they had to take a horseless carriages up to the castle and he spots Neville Longbuttom in the crowd pointing at something but Harry knew better. When they entered the Great Hall Harry decided to sit next to Padma at the Ravenclaw Table. The Great Hall was splendid and looked regal as ever to charm the new first years. Slowly the hall began to fill up with passed students. The portion of the table near the Sorting Hat was empty and ready to invite the first year students.

The sorting was uneventful and Harry was surprised to see Ron Weasley standing with the first year was a sight that everyone was laughing about. If he knew his history right this has never happened before. Ron was sorted back into Gryffindor and most of the older students gave him a wide berth as if he was carrying the plague. Harry felt sorry for the red head. He was now an outcast and a target for ridicule. Some thing Harry didn't like. Then there was that sudden news that another Weasley was joining Hogwarts. Her name, Ginny Weasley and she had her family trademark red and freckle face.

Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw and Padma greeted her with a smile.

Slowly the sorting was coming to a close and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new and all, before you leave I have a couple of announcement," Professor Dumbledore began. "Lists of banned items are posted near Filches office and dormitory bulletin board. Also I like to welcome Professor Lockhart to Hogwarts."

Harry looks up to see a man who had more time done with his hair than anyone he had ever seen. The Professor smiles shimmer as if it was spelled too and his clothing that seems a peacock would be proud off. It shines and shimmers to attract attention and the girls of Hogwarts were drinking it up. If Harry had to guess the man was an attention seeking person. The way he was soaking in the claps and cheers the students was giving were an obvious clue.

"Now let's eat up!" Professor Dumbledore said and the table flashes for a moment and food began to appear.

The Great Hall was loud and clattering with everyone reaching for his or her foods. Harry looks over to Padma who was surprised to see a good berth of vegetarian foods in front of her. While the beef and anything against her ways were a ways down the table. Looking up Harry lift up his goblet towards the Head Table to give a toast to the Professors who returned the gesture with kind.

"Thank you," Padma said to Harry who shook his head and points at the Head Table.

"They're the ones who set this up," Harry said and then he chuckled, "I guess this is their apology for the debacle last year."

"Apology accepted!" Padma said reaching for her curry and purry.

Slowly the foods were vanishing one by one and when it as all gone there were only one person who screamed out in rage. Ron Weasley didn't have his fill and tried to shove as many as he can in his mouth before the food went away. All the first years that were sitting next to him had edged away from their housemate in fear of getting their fingers bitten off. Ginny Weasley was embarrassed to have everyone know that she was related to him.

"This year we have some great changes as well as addictions to Hogwarts, namely the sports department," Professor Dumbledore announced gaining the attentions of everyone and the students were looking up at the Headmaster with confusions, "Thanks to the Board of Governors they have kindly donated new gears for numbers of sports that will be starting at Hogwarts. Yes, new Quidditch gears as well!" The entire hall erupts in cheers. It took a good minute to calm the students down. "Some of these new sports range from muggle football, Broom Jousting and many more. If you wish to join please talk to your Head of the House and sign up signs will be posted on your common room walls. Please speak with Madam Hooch on the rules and goals for some of these sports. Finally would Mister Kousaka come to my office before you retire."

This was new, yes, last year Harry had been asks to come to the Headmaster's office number of times but something was off. If it were about academic then Hermione would be joining since she was going into Third year like he was.

"Something's off," Harry said out loud and Orochi prop on his head.

" _I'll keep my eyes out,"_ Orochi said and his yellow eyes seem to gleam in a certain angle.

The young magister was making his way through several corridors and stairs to the Headmaster's office. On the way he spot several portraits keeping their eyes on him as if they were security cameras. Then he made it to the gargoyle and it moved the movement he came face to face with it. The stairs behind move upward like an escalator. The door came to view and he was about to knock.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore call before he even touch the door. Harry made his way in and there was the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. Next to him perched Fawkes who greets him with wonderful song.

"Thank you Fawkes-san for that wonderful song," Harry said smiling at the firebird and he sits in the chair across from the Headmaster. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore, what seems to be the problem for me to be called in your office so early in the year?"

"It's a little serious than that I'm afraid Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said in a tone that made Harry pay close attention. "As you know, I forbade students to enter the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side at the beginning of the year and yet several students were found in said corridor. During the summer I carefully swept through the entire corridor stone by stone and cast the best spells, granted I'm not as spry as I used to. What do you think I've found?" Harry stayed silent for a moment and was about to talk a second after when Professor Dumbledore continue. "High level magic 'after waves' and many runic signs where I found a decrepit body of an unknown victim." The aged man paused and shook his head in shame. "I'm mortified to find myself to be thankful it wasn't any of my students. Now, the question at hand. Were you in the forbidden corridor that night when Professor McGonagall was alerted about students being in the corridor?"

"Yes," Harry answered truthfully and that made the Headmaster stumble a little bit.

"So you were there to save the Weasley Twin, Mister Longbuttom and Mister Ron Weasley's Cohorts?" Professor Dumbledore asked and when Harry nodded his head in confirmation it made the old man smile and he began to chuckle. "I thought you would try to deny it but I see I was wrong. It's good to be wrong sometimes. Please shed some light onto what happened that night?"

"I casted a spell that will alert me if ever Fred or George went back to the corridor," Harry starts off, "I made it in time to save Fred, George, Mister Longbuttom and Mister McLaggen from the cave trolls. After making sure they're safe, I casted, I believed in wand magic it is called the Messenger Protonus Charm to alert the staff. I went after Young Weasley and confronted him."

"Mister Ron Weasley didn't say what happened," Professor Dumbledore said rubbing his beard. "I assumed he was over come with grief for leaving his brothers and friends and feinted in his realization."

"No, he left in attempted to gain fame and glory by whatever necessary and I will admit I lost my temper and render him unconscious. I don't regret it," Harry said in a dark tone that the old man picked immediately.

"What happened afterwards?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"Orochi sensed the same presence, that I encountered in the forest, down the corridor," Harry answered.

"So in your youthfulness you sprung head first to confront your foe," Professor Dumbledore groan, "I was like that ones, now that I'm older I would advice you not to do that again."

"My parents have reprimanded me on multiple occasions about that night," Harry said shivering from his times over the summer.

"Good, good, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"I fought a possessed Professor Quirrel," Harry answered which made the old man's eyebrows arched to his hairlines.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said and picked up a paper that had several lines on it, "One of my detection spells picked up an Ancient Chinese spells used to fight spirits and ghost. I presume that was your doing?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Did this entity state who or what it is?" Professor Dumbledore asks and braced himself for the coming news.

"It called itself a 'Lord Voldemort'," Harry said and watched the Headmaster's face paled and his feature crumble.

Professor Dumbledore took his glasses off and rubbed his face in defeat. Several murmurs of words were said and Harry politely ignores it.

"Thank you, you may go and please don't talk to anybody about this," Professor Dumbledore said showing his old aged as if he was remembering a terrible moment in his life, "And thank you for saving my students Mister Kousaka. On another note why didn't you report your actions?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up Professor Dumbledore, would you believed me if I told you that a spirit claiming to be a Lord Voldemort was here in your school?" Harry asked and watched Professor Dumbledore nod his head as if he was having an internal debate.

"I would've deny it and try to silent you because my ego and reputation as the Headmaster of Hogwarts would be destroyed if anyone finds out that an evil entity, such as Lord Voldemort, has infiltrated my castle," Professor Dumbledore said nodding his head. "You are an honest child, I see your parents raised you well, I hope I will one day meet them."

"Thank you," Harry said getting up and leaving the office.

Harry gave his password to enter his private dorm room and he stare at the white owl blinking at him. Hedwig sense uneasiness coming from her charge and she flew over lands on his shoulder. She gently nuzzles into his cheek.

" _Are you okay Harry?"_ Hedwig asks motherly.

"I just had the most honest conversation in my entire time in Britain," Harry softly said and sits down in front of his desk. The Headmaster was indeed honest with his words and as if Harry was an equal or someone who could handle the truth and the Headmaster told him his thoughts. On his desk sat his magical computer that was now just a black rectangular flat rock with round edges. It had some green carvings on it.

" _A new device from your crazy inventor Satomi?"_ Hedwig asks nudging her head at the computer.

"Yes," Harry answers softly opening his eyes.

" _I can wait until tomorrow for you to give your letter to_ _ **her**_ _,_ " Hedwig suggested.

"Thank you, Hedwig-san," Harry said getting ready for bed.

Before crawling into his bed he glance over to the picture of his family that sat on his bedside table. It was a group picture of Harry in the middle of the group with everyone in the back. He wore his Mahora Academy uniform and try to stand tall compare to the behemoths that were his fathers.

Harry stares at it and reminisce over picture bringing a rare smile to his face. His mother stood right behind him with both her hands resting on his shoulders. Touchimaru standing on her shoulder and Orochi was parched around his neck. Father Sakaki gave his trademark smirk with one hand holding a bottle of beer. Father Akisame stared stoically at the camera with his arms at his side. Father Ba looked like he was giving his all by trying to scoot closer to Harry but the man was aiming for something else. Then there was his innocent technology recluse Father Apachai who was glancing to something that was out of frame. Brother Kenichi and Sister Miu stood on the other side holding each other hand. Father Hayato was standing right behind Kenichi and Miu while giving a hearty laugh.

"I hope you are well Okaa-san," Harry said softly at the picture.

The next day at breakfast Harry was enjoying his little sister's company along with the Weasley twin. Oliver joined a little later begging Harry for some more Quidditch tips and when that question was put up. Cedric Diggory came barging into the group citing that it was unfair.

"Wait, what's this about Quidditch tips?" Jessica Porter, the Captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team asks. Then it dawned on her and she looks furious and she looked at both Oliver and Cedric, "That's how you guys won last year against us!"

"Jessica, relax its just tips about Chasers stuff," Fred supplied.

"You've been getting tips about Chaser plays, no bloody wonder you guys had scored over four hundred points last year!" Jessica boomed getting a lot of attention.

"Porter-san if it pleases you I will not give out anymore tips," Harry said.

"Good," Jessica said happily and she turns around to leave, in a flash she was sitting in across from Harry and her eyes literally shed with waterfall tears, "PLEASE CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME TIPS? MY CHASERS NEEDS IT BADLY!"

"Well, it is only right for me to do so," Harry contemplates.

"What's the meaning of this? Making this kind of ruckus so early in the morning?" Professor Snape asks sharply.

"Well, umm," All three captains couldn't really muster an answer.

"One point from each of you!" Professor Snape drawled out.

"Professor Snape, please forgive us for making such a commotion," Harry said getting up and bowing to the Potion Master, "I was only giving Quidditch tips to Porter-san, Cedric and Oliver."

"I see, keep it down and I'm keeping the points deduction," Professor Snape sneers and whip around with his robe bellowing as he walk away.

"Man, what I would give to be able to do that," Fred said admiring the technic of that move.

"Are you okay Harry-nii?" Hermione asks when Harry's eyes glazed over. She had seen it happen when he was deep in thought.

"Professor Dumbledore and I had the most amazing conversation last night," Harry softly said getting out of his daze and starts to pile food on his plate.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione whispers.

"Do you remember the morning where we've found out that Ron Weasley and Cormac McLaggen expelled from Hogwarts?" Hermione nod her head. "I went to the forbidden corridor that night intending to give George and Fred a scolding but things happened and I saved the Twins and two other students," Harry said and affectionately nudged his little sister and smile at her showing that he was okay. "Nothing to concerning."

"Oh, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asks.

"Most likely some answers, apparently he did a thorough search over the corridor and I honestly am impressed with his spell works," Harry answered truthfully. "Not many Wand mage could pick up Orient magic, to much interferences."

"Well, he is Albus Dumbledore!" Hermione shot in but was a little confused about 'to much interference' part.

"Careful, if you put someone to high a pedestal you'll never going to believe anything else even if evidences are there to contradicted it," Harry playfully nudge his friend who nudged back in jest.

"Are you going to tell them," Hermione asks indicating the red hair twins down the table.

"No, I don't want them to think of me differently," Harry answered and chuckle at the thought, "I think they'll parade it around and do their fanfare and march me around the castle like a King."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Fred asks.

"ZONKOS, yeah that's it!" Hermione shot up immediately remembering the Weasley twin talking about Hogmeades and what's there. "We were wondering if we were allow to go to Hogmeades since we're technically third years," Hermione the first thing that came to her head, "I've heard about how it is actually the only Magical Village in Scotland and Zonkos sounds so interesting."

"OHHHH we should take these young lad and lass of ours to that shop!" Fred ecstatically said with his brother at his side.

"To right my brother!" George chimes in.

"Don't forget about the shops," Cedric said, "The candies."

"And Clothes!" Katie shot in, "Why don't you go ask right now since Dumbledore's up there."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry and Hermione corrected. Yet the young magister peer over at Hermione who was chuckling uncontrollably.

"Whatever," Katie playfully pouts.

"Professor Flitwick," Hermione announce loudly at the Charms Professor entering the Great Hall.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Um, I was wondering if Harry-nii and I are allow to go to Hogmeades, we didn't get any permission letter for our parents to sign?" Hermione asks.

"Hmm that is a conundrum," Professor Flitwick said thinking. "I think it would be up to the Headmaster. I'll asks him and by the end of the day I will know and tell you but haven't you asked your Head of the House?"

"It has only been a day Professor," Hermione sheepishly answered.

"Ho, ho, hoh, you're right!" Professor Flitwick laughed. "Just to let you know I do think you two earned the right to go to Hogmeades."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick," Harry and Hermione said seeing his genuine opinion.

"Well its Saturday, what are you kids doing inside, go play!" Professor Flitwick said shooing the kids out of the Great Hall.

"Off course Professor," Harry kindly said and he whips around to face the group. "I have great news for all of you."

"Great you say?" Fred said smiling.

"Did I hear that right?" George asks.

"It's about the Feast Club," Harry said and then it occurs to him that they pretty much covered a lot of major foods around the world. "Get everyone to the room."

"Righto Boss man Sir!" Fred and George echoes and zooms off.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing in front of the club members. Most of the members were pretty confuse and even though it's ten in the morning. It was pretty early for a Saturday.

"Now, I have you all gathered here for a wonderful news," Harry starts off and peer at all of his members, "I have acquire invitation to the Greengrass Solstice Ball."

"Again?" The twins bellow while the rest of the group groan.

"You're not the type to gloat, Harry-nii," Hermione said over the crowd of murmurs.

"Right," Harry said, "The invitations are for those whose part of the Feast Club."

"What?" Everyone in the room said at the same time.

"But how?" Angelina asks.

"So please get ready for the ball in three months," Harry said and peer directly at the Weasley twin, "That means no joke products, Fred, George." They look down sheepishly. "Now at this event we will be representing the Feast Club." Harry pause and brought his hand up to his chin to think about something.

While he was doing that gesture the Gryffindor Chasers had stars in their eyes and whispers among one another. They slowly blush and each time they said something their face got even redder.

"I wonder, is it alright to change the club name to Culture Club?" Harry asks, "After all, we haven't done anything with food for a while and we gathered around to talk about other countries, culture and other stuff."

"Sure," Hermione agreed and everyone agreed to the proposition.

"But we are still gonna do food right?" Angelina asks.

"Of course," Harry said smiling at the teen. "Where was I, oh yes, you will represent The Culture Club and as well as Hogwarts but that doesn't matter when you enter the Ball. You alone will be representing what you believe in, what you strive to accomplished and your resolve to do so."

"HARRY FOR MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Katie shot one instantly and everyone barked up laughing, "What? I was serious!"

"Oh, Katie you have no idea," Hermione said a little out of character and that made Katie a little sad as if she thought Hermione was putting her down. "If Harry joins the political world. I can guarantee that no one, I mean no one, would stand a chance."

"I'm serious?" Katie bellow in frustration.

"So was I," Hermione said looking over at the older girl with conviction.

"Ahem, back to the topic," Harry said and hand out a note to each member, "Please dressed appropriately and this bank note will help you purchase anything for the ball."

"FREE MONEY!" George said staring at the bank note that had Gringotts Bank Emblem.

"What's the catch?" Fred asks receiving the bank note.

"The catch is this," Harry starts off, "Learn from your encounter at the Ball. After that, nothing really and enjoy it."

"Learn?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, learn," said Harry. "Every year Lord Greengrass put up a ball for show. Ask yourself this, why do people go? Why do they care and why do they do what they do?"

"There's more to this than you're saying, isn't there Brother of mine?" Hermione said skeptically.

"HEY THOSE ARE OUR LINES!" Fred and George cut in. "Copy Right infringement!"

"Well if you don't want to go then I won't put your name on the list I will be sending to Lord Greengrass tonight," Harry faked sigh, "I thought everyone would want to experienced this ball, I guess I was wrong."

"YES!" All three chasers said at the same time and pull Hermione off to the side.

"And Harry, we'll pay you back," George said in earnest.

"Don't have to, club funding," Harry said. "Okay that would be George and Fred Weasley, Su Li-san, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil-san, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Neville Longbottom-san, Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood. Also George, Fred, I've got a favored to asks."

"Shoot!" Both siblings said at the same time.

"I need you guys to spear head the new sports," Harry said and both teens stare at him like he grown a second head. "Broom Jousting has skills that Chasers could used for précised hit and shots. Football develops conditioning that allows flyers to endure broom riding longer. That's the basis."

"You had us at Broom Jousting!" Fred said and George nod in agreement. "But why?"

"We are a the Culture Club are we not?" Harry asks waving at everyone in the room to show that they're a mixed bunched with Indian, Irish, Chinese and Japanese culture. "Let's spread some knowledge and insight around allowing others to make up their own decisions instead of second or third hand opinions."

"HARRY FOR MINISTER!" The Chasers screeched and everyone joined in the laughter.

After getting a lot of thank you hugs from the older girls. Harry was off to the side watching the group getting excited about the ball. Padma rushes off to send a letter to her parent about her invitation while Hermione was sitting across the room from Harry. She had that 'I know what your thinking but I don't have proof yet' glare. Neville and Cedric on the other hand was a little reserved about the news. Since they've been to the ball a couple times and they didn't really enjoy it but maybe this time it would be different.

Oliver Wood didn't know what to make of it. He'd never thought he would ever go to this fancy ball much less join the Political world. He was a Quidditch fan and a Quidditch Player, his plans were to join a league and go from there. Maybe he would meet a Quidditch star. After all he did hear that celebrities off all kinds would be at the ball. A question came to his mind and he was really wondering why Harry would do this?

Later that day Harry received a letter addressed to both Hermione and him. The letter states that they can go to Hogmeades and all they need a signature on their permission slip. In an instant Hermione rushes off to the Owlry and Harry signed it in his name with a book name and pages about Specter.

That night Harry was sitting with Hermione and the Gryffindor group. Not surprising that Padma and Cedric joined. They were talking about things that were neither here nor there. Though Cedric and Oliver were pretty much trying to get more Quidditch tips but Harry had told them that it was not going to happen. Finally they relent when Harry threaten to give tips to the other teams.


	3. Chapter 3

News Update

I am writing to those who are still reading my story. I have some bad news and not so good news.

The not so good news is I have seven chapters written and done for Year 2 so I will be posting it all at ones.

The bad news is that I will not be able to continue with this story for the foreseeable future because I am in a pickle, legal pickle, not the good kind.

The only good new is I want this story to continue so I am putting this up for adoption and who knows, I might pick it back up.

Tameless


	4. Chapter 4

History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts Year 2

Chapter 3: Professor Lockhart

Early morning in Hogwarts felt more like a ghost castle. Students were still asleep or getting ready for their first day. Harry was out running around the lake with Orochi on his heels. It was your typical morning routine and after a refreshing shower he was off to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Great Hall barely had any students and Harry was making his way to the Slytherin table to sit down. On the way he spots an owl coming towards him. The owl was unusually tabby in color and a Horn Owl. This must be Earnest who was Astoria's delivery owl.

Apparently she sent a message stating that she'd eaten all the dangos Harry had sent two days ago. In all seriousness the girl has an addiction problem and it just made him giggle on the inside. Three dozen box full of dangos were not enough for here little tummy and she pleaded with Harry to deliver her some more since her parent mandate that she only gets one a week.

Sighing Harry sent of a message to Astoria telling her that he couldn't do anything until the weekend which would hopefully sated her need for more delicious treats.

Third year Students are required to choose two new electives to broaden their horizon in the magical world. Harry chose Care of Magical Creature, Arithmancy and his core classes were mandatory so if he wanted to forgo the core classes he wouldn't be able to. He knew everything there is to know about Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies and they were useless class for someone who came from that side of the world. To be frank Harry thought there would be more electives and knew there were supposed to be ten more for students to choose from. Harry guessed that the cut back in Hogwarts Funding had reduced the staff and classes to what is now.

Though Harry felt that Hermione was taking too many classes when he took a glimpsed at her schedule when she thought no one was looking. Several of her classes overlapped each other and Harry knew that she couldn't be at two places at the same time without the manipulating time. Negi-sensei spoke of time traveling devices that the Magical used and as well as his experienced in time travel. The thing that Harry was worry about was Hermione's twelve year old body wouldn't be able to handle the work load. Trying to talk to her would be like belittling her so Harry made a mental note to keep an out for his little sister.

Harry was making his way to his first class of the day and it was Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Gilderoy Lockhart. The class buzzing with excitement and Harry was sitting in the front row with Hermione next to him all fresh and ready to learn. The older teens overlooked the younger students and waited for their teacher. Our young Magister had a look of utter boredom, which Hermione had never seen before. Usually she would see Harry with a book in hand and or writing in his notebook but this was new.

The room had portraits lining the wall of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in different outfit. Most would smile and show his bright teeth while others were waving their wands around with pride as if they had defeated something.

"Good morning class!" Professor Lockhart said strutting in with his fancy outfit that would make any Monarch of 1800 jealous. His blue eyes sparkle all around the classroom and the girls were melting in their seats. "Now to start off my name as you know is Gilderoy Lockhart, number one best author of Magical Me. I will be teaching you many things on how to protect yourself against dangerous beast. But first I have a quiz that will tell me if you read my books."

Harry did not like this person one bit. His ever growing ego and self worth was by far more inflated than anyone Harry had encountered during his travels with his fathers and mother. Believe me, Harry had met a lot of people from the richest person in the country to the poorest person in the world.

"You may begin," Professor Lockhart said and Harry literally finished the quiz in under a minute.

The quiz wasn't about anything to do with spells or protection method against creatures. No it was more about Professor Lockhart's and most of the questions were about trivial stuff like 'who's Professor Lockhart's hero' and 'what's Professor Lockhart's favorite color'. It goes on and on.

"A mister?" Professor Lockhart starts off seeing Harry flipping the quiz over and sitting around doing nothing.

"Kousaka, Professor Lockhart," Harry answered.

"Yes, em what's your full name my boy?" Professor Lockhart casually said with a smile on his face.

"Harry Kousaka, sir," Harry gently answered and knew what was going to happen next.

"You've finished your quiz Harry?" Professor Lockhart asks and instantly the entire room went dead silent. Hermione's head whip up to Harry's face that turned cold and unreadable.

It is well known in Hogwarts to never use first names towards any students unless given permission. Even so it was written in the Professor's handbook that they have to refer all students by their last name unless told otherwise because most, if not, all students were going to be Lords and Madame of their Houses. There had been instances where a teacher was called into a duel for addressing one young lord in an informal manner.

"Yes Professor Lockhart," Harry softly said and then he added sternly, "And Professor Lockhart, it is unprofessional of you to address me by my first name during class and or out of class. Please refrain from doing so in the future."

"Why's that?" Professor Lockhart asks a little confuse.

"It is unprofessional and extremely rude also students in this school will one day rule their House and shape Britain," Harry calmly answered.

"Say no more and my apologies Mister Kousaka," Professor Lockhart said and pick up the paper and scan over it. "You've done your reading but you've got the question 20 wrong and you've put more than one answers for some of these questions. For example my favorite animal is the Hawk."

"True but Magical Me says that your favorite animal's a Fire Turtle," Harry said and the Professor didn't look at Harry but at all the questions that had more than one answers.

"No it doesn't," Professor Lockhart said trying to convince the boy. True to his nature Harry pulled out the recent biography of the Professor and turn to page 125 and point to the passage. The professor pull up then read the passage, "I need to talk to my publicist about this outrage."

"Then in Walking with the Yeti, you said that your favorite animal was the dire wolf," Harry said and again he pulled out that book.

"I see, no matter," Professor Lockhart said a little flushed and then announce to the class, "For question 20 will not count against you and an extra credit to any who can find me these typos."

Professor Lockhart glanced over at Harry for a moment and looked away.

"Now since everyone's done let's see who's been doing their reading," Professor Lockhart said gathering the paper works and went through all of them. "I see that Miss Granger got it all correct. Yes Mister Kousaka?"

"Will we be learning spells that you created when you were combatting a squad of Dark Ravens?" Harry asks offhandedly.

"No, that's too difficult for you to learn," Professor Lockhart answered and then he pulled out a cage covered in red drape from under his desk. Again Harry had his hand up, "Yes Mister Kousaka?"

"Can you incant the spells for us?" Harry asks and Hermione glared at her older brother.

"Well, I guess there's no problem, saying the spells and able to do it are two different thing," Professor Lockhart said smiling, "Ahem, 'Ive Lesk baeside eg degai gauide'. (Av lyset beseire jeg deg). That means 'By my power I banish you'. Yes Mister Kousaka?"

"Av lyset beseire jeg deg, means by the Light I vanquish you," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"Very good!" Professor Lockhart said happily, "I can see that Hogwarts holds many many potentials. You, Mister Kousaka are one such potential, are protégé perhaps. Keep this up and I may offer you an apprenticeship. Now we will start small and work our way up! Now don't be afraid these are dangerous creatures but you have me here to defend you. BEHOLD!" He pulled the cover off and there were a dozen Cornish Pixies flying angrily around in the cage.

Cornish Pixies are blue-winged pixies with a devilish streak to create havoc wherever they go. They travel in packs and almost brought down the entire European nation in 1300's, both magical and mundane were the target of these nefarious beings. Luckily wizards and witches were employed to deal with these pests. For the most part the Cornish Pixies are considered no more than a rat infestation.

"Cornish Pixies, what are we? First years," A boy Harry didn't know scoff off.

"They may be bitty but they are a force to be reckoned with!" Professor Lockhart warned the class and Harry could tell his professor was trying to really scare the class but it wasn't really working that well. Most of the class scoffed at the warning and some were snickering at the idea of pixies being dangerous.

"Professor Lockhart is correct they are ' _a force to be reckoned with'_ , please forgive me for interrupting your class, sir," Harry join in and the Professor had a looked of a confuse for a split second and then he beamed at our Magister with pride. "During the 1300's the Pixies had brought the entire nation of Europe to a halt."

"You don't mean?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Yes, Hermione-san, the Black Death," Harry nod at his sister who blush a little, "On the magical side it is called the Pixie Infestation. With access to magical ingredients, the Pixies spreads dangerous components all over Europe killing over 300 millions in both. They are mostly dangerous if they numbers in tens of thousands."

"Yes, that's right!" Professor Lockhart boom getting the attention back to him, "Thank you Mister Kousaka, twenty points to…What house are you in?"

"I'm a Specter, Professor Lockhart, I don't have a house affiliation," Harry said and the baffled looks on the Professor's face told Harry all he need to know, "You do know there are more than one classification of students who are able to attend Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, I knew that, I was just testing you!" Professor Lockhart said and had a fake smile. Professor Lockhart puffed out his chest and he saw that most of class was now a little apprehensive about how dangerous the Pixies were. That was a good thing so he could be heroic to the students and they will admire him.

"What spells will we need to use on the pixies?" A Chines girl asks.

"And you are?" Professor Lockhart said eyeing the girl intently.

"Cho Chang," Cho answered.

"The spell is simple, it's Pixelex, just a flick of the wrist and they will be unconscious," Professor Lockhart said and he pulled out his wand, "Like so, **Pixelex**!"

The spell sprang from the wand and hit all the Cornish Pixies. The single spell stopped all the pixies for a moment and suddenly they pile into a huddle murmuring and screeching at one another.

Harry stifle a laugh from what he could hear and Hermione peer over at her brother figure in question.

One of the blue pixies popped its head up from the huddle and glare at the Professor who didn't know what's going on. He was having his heads in the cloud feeling the superior with his wand in hand. Professor Lockhart would shoot a grin at several girls who returned with a very content sigh.

"Professor Lockhart, I would advice you to step away from the cage," Harry softly said after hearing a very disturbing notion from the pixies.

"Don't worry my boy, you're in good hands," Professor Lockhart smiled mistaking Harry's advised for that of fear. The blond man didn't see the all the pixies began to glow eerie silver.

CRASH!

All heads whip towards the cage and there was one pixie breaking through the cage with it's bare hands. The rest of the pixies were cheering on the cage floor for their champion. The one lone pixie had an aura around it and it's eyes glows with deadly purple, if purple could be that dangerous then this pixie would class as one. It shot out of the cage and punch the Professor on the forehead. The body of their Professor lifts off the ground and crashed into a pile of Portraits. Professor Lockhart sprung up to his feet and every student was hoping to see the courageous man fight a measly pixie. A second later the 'hero' bolted right towards the door.

"Umm, Students, first hand experienced, I'll be back!" Professor Lockhart stammers over his shoulder and out the door all the while sporting a black eye.

Every student in the room save for Harry was looking at the pixie that sent their hero, well not Harry's, fleeing in fear. A few second later the students in the front of the classroom got up and scramble to the back of the room except for Harry who was really enjoying the show. The pixie zips up to Harry's face and ranted and raved at Harry.

"You're really funny," Harry said through his chuckling and the pixie paused for a moment and then rave a little more, "Yes, I can understand you and you can understand me."

All the pixies from the cage fly out and land on Harry's desk and they were looking up at Harry.

"No, I will not do that," Harry replied in shock.

Another pixie screeched.

"I could," Harry answered in a maniacal way.

Another screech.

"Well, I did warn him but I wanted to witness the fable Pixie Share," Harry elaborated clasp his hands together and bringing it up to his chin and rest his elbows on the table. Slowly the young Magister leans forwards, his green eyes studying the creature in front of him, and all the Pixies were a little nervous by the Magister presence.

All eyes were on Harry, more so by the pixies who had a looked of disbelief.

"Harry-nii?" Hermione asks from the back of the room.

"It's all right, you can come back now," Harry gesture to the entire class.

The Pixies on the other hand got back into a huddle and whispers amongst themselves. By the sound of it they were in a heated debate. Some were screeching and chatting in excitement while others sounds extremely angry. After a good minute of hearing them debate the pixies stood upright in line facing Harry. One pixie, the tallest among them all, floated forwards and look up at Harry.

" _We'll be back_ ," the largest Cornish Pixie said sternly and then all at ones they zoomed out of the room through the windows shattering it in the process.

"What just happened?" Someone asks.

"For ones I don't know," Harry said bluntly.

Later that day Harry was hearing his classmates regaling their First class with Professor Lockhart. Some of the boys pretty much laughed at it while all the girls were defending the Professor with venom in their argument. Harry had heard that the Professor on the other hand gave a great speech about giving first hand experiences for the students. Citing that he knew the students could handle a plain Cornish Pixies. Word of Harry's intervention on the other hand gave little credit to the professor when it was told that he didn't do any spells to defeat the pixies.

He had a talk with the Headmaster and explained what happened. To his credit Harry didn't expect his Headmaster to laugh so hard he had to get Madam Pomfrey to attend the aged man. The head nurse on the other hand didn't find it at all funny to be dragged all the way up to the Headmaster's office for silly things like this. The Head Nurse was even murmuring about a black eye given by a pixie.

The next day Harry had Care of Magical Creature and the Professor put him up on a pedestal to act as translator for the animals. It was nice to meet different magical creatures but to be a translator to them was a little annoying. Professor Kettleburn was an old man who knew his trade but his ways of making Harry do all this felt a little degrading. So at the end of the class Harry told the Professor he will not be translating for him. The Professor was flabbergasted but in the end he relented.

Potion class was a little different now that they were in third year circular course. Hermione was definitely excited and he could tell by her bag full of books and her constant companion his gift he gave to her last year. Professor Snape didn't relent on his strict teaching style and at the same time he kept his 'follow the board' instruction. The man knew what he was doing but Harry could tell it wasn't enough for the students to learn. He wrote some things down in his notebook and finished his potion before anyone. For ones Harry didn't feel the eyes of one Daphne Greengrass on him during Potion class.

Later that afternoon Harry was making his way out of the Library when he bumped into Hermione. On a closer inspection Harry picked up a tale tell sign of anxiety.

"Harry-nii, can we talk?" Hermione asked and Harry picked up on her fearful tone and her hands were fidgeting together told more than her words.

"Okay, my room's near by," Harry said leading Hermione to his private dorm room.

Hermione entered the room to find it cozy and little big for one person. On the desk she spot a black stone slab and several piles of parchment neatly stack to the side. Then there was the white owl perched on her stand near the window.

"Harry, I might be reading into this a little too much but I think I'm being stalked," Hermione said in fear and slump onto the couch.

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and his mind raced through all of his interactions with Hermione but he was focusing on those around himself and Hermione.

"Harry-nii?" Hermione cautiously asks.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what you said," Harry said softening his eyes and that made Hermione relax.

"I know it's childish but I don't know what to do?" Hermione said in defeat.

"Did you tell Professor McGonagall?"

"No, even if I did she can't do anything without evidence," Hermione scarcely said. "I know you think I'm being egotistic but I felt like I'm being watched and I felt like my clothes were peeling off."

"Don't underestimate your intuition Hermione," Harry said getting up and Hermione's eyes shot up at Harry and he didn't use chan after her name. "With magic it gives you more credit to your claim. If anyone approaches you or you feel like you're being followed I suggest you should always be with one or two friends."

"Okay," Hermione said thinking of a plan.

"And one more thing," Harry said handing a little red pouch with the kanji for luck. "This was given to me by the resident Japanese King of the Youkai for luck and protection. Keep this on you at all times. Think of it as a protection charm."

"Okay," Hermione said taking the small little bag and string it around her right wrist. "Thank you!"

"Any time Hermione-chan," Harry said and lift the girl back on to her feet.

The two talked and sat around the private common room for the next several hours. When the two emerge from the private dorm an equally pissed off looking Professor McGonagall and Professor Lockhart was greeting them. Professor Lockhart was redder than usual and Harry was surprised that he wasn't screaming at them.

"Good evening Professor Lockhart, Professor McGonagall, is there something wrong?" Harry asks politely.

"As a matter of fact-" Professor McGonagall starts off in her strict tone but the blonde Professor cut her off.

"Yes! You're not supposed to invite girls into your private quarters! What would your parents think? And another thing Miss Granger I thought you had a head on your shoulder but to go into someone's private quarter is utterly stupid and moronic!" Professor Lockhart snapped angrily.

"First, there's no rule against inviting friends to my private quarter and the portrait that hid my quarter are spelled to monitor anything before letting anyone in. Second, my parents would be proud for helping my friend with her personal situations. Third, do not insult Hermione when you know so little of what happened!" Harry sternly said and felt Hermione hiding behind his bigger frame to get away from Professor Lockhart.

Both Professors felt a cold chill go down their spines. Professor McGonagall had never heard Harry talked like this and knew that he was really serious about it. Professor Lockhart on the other hand brushed the chill aside and sneered at the boy in front of him. The seconds of silent felt like hours and Hermione could tell that Harry was glaring at Professor Lockhart with his frightening green eyes.

"That is true," Professor McGonagall said breaking the silent. "And what seems to be the problem that you couldn't talk to me about?"

"Miss Granger came to me asking for advice," Harry said and his voice returned to his normal soft tone. "But without evidence Miss Granger felt like she needed an advice from me."

"What seems to be the problem?" Professor Lockhart said switching from his strict tone that was directed at Harry to a gentler sultry manner towards the younger girl.

"That's a personal matter between myself and Miss Granger?" Harry strictly said.

"Miss Granger, I am your Head of the House, anything you feel that needed to be brought up I am here," Professor McGonagall said and then she looked over to Professor Lockhart, "Gilderoy, I can handle it from here, you may leave!"

"Kousaka, you have detention with me after dinner!" Professor Lockhart snapped.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall dangerously drawls out which got the other Professor to backpedal.

"Never mind," Professor Lockhart coward and walked away.

"There are no rules against inviting friends to your Private Dorm but when you do please use careful judgment!" Professor McGonagall started off when the Defense teacher was out of view.

"We will, Professor McGonagall," Harry assure the Professor, "I'm just a little shocked Professor Lockhart's accusations and unprofessional manner."

"Rest assure I will have a long talk with our new Professor," Professor McGonagall said and the gleam in her eyes told Harry that she was going to have more than a talk.

"Professor!" Hermione voices out which caught the Professor, "I think I'm being stalked, Professor. Harry-nii told me that my magic may be telling I may right."

"How so?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Like I'm constantly being watched and I felt violated at times like I'm being stripped," Hermione said, "But without evidence I, I thought you would brush me off."

"Miss Granger, what you are experiencing is one of Hogwarts new protection ward to keep anyone from unwanted harassment in sexual nature," Professor McGonagall said, "I had several students come to me with the same allegations. Thanks to that horrid debacle that happened last year Hogwarts was able to hire Ward Layers."

"Ward Layers?" Hermione asks.

"Think of them as the people who installs electrical wiring in a house," Harry offered. "How affective is this ward?"

"Extremely affective," Professor McGonagall dangerously intoned. "Between you and I, it has prevented one incident since school started this year. The Prefects should be giving a lecture in their respected dormitory in two nights from now since we know how affective the wards are."

"I see," Harry said thinking, "I think you're in good hands Hermione-chan."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"Now you must know one thing, these feelings are the wards warnings you to leave the area and get help or come to any professors. Also if this persists I will have the Portraits see who's been stalking you," Professor McGonagall offered motherly. "And one more thing, these wards have the capacity to incapacitate an individual and alert any staff member if anything happens. Now of to dinner and Mister Kousaka, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

History Strongest Magister Harry: Year 2

Chapter 4: Death Day

"So how was it?" Katie asks the beaten up looking Weasley twin who was slumped over the table like they were hit with several bludgers for hours. They were in the clubroom with everyone except for Neville and Padma. The Gryffindor chasers, Hermione, Cedric, and Oliver were lounging around the room with Harry at the front facing the blackboard.

"It was AMAZING!" Both brothers groan out.

"I'm glad you guys liked it," Harry said staring intently at the blank blackboard.

"Why didn't we have these sports at Hogwarts before?" Fred asks drinking a potion that would numb the pain.

"They were until 1823," said Harry in an offhandedly way which got everyone to look up at the History fanatic that was Harry, "Most sports that had magical affiliations were a major event at Hogwarts but when the Board of Education took over Hogwarts, things began to be cut."

"Then how did it come back?" Angelina asks.

"Don't know," Hermione said, "The Board of Education could've got a large donation and they invested in new sports for students to try out."

"Harry what are you doing?" Cedric asks seeing the younger boy staring at the blackboard for an hour.

"Accepting a Death Day invitation," Harry said turning around and held a ghost like paper in hand.

"A Death Day?" Alicia asks.

"Nearly Headless Nick invited me after hearing about our Culture Club from Flynn," Harry said.

"What is it?" Alicia asks again.

"Just like any birthday, it's the celebration of the day you die," Harry said, "This'll be fun!"

"What? HOW?" Both Weasley brothers shot in.

"Ghost are the gateway to knowing how things were back then and they are the greatest source of information when it comes to personal or in this case subjective history!" Harry said and Fred thought that Harry would be foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"When is it?" Hermione asks.

"Halloween," Harry answered, "Do you want to come?"

"No," Everyone said at the same time.

"You're missing out," Harry said.

"No we won't," They echoed and laughed when Harry gave a hurt look.

From what Harry was hearing through the grapevine that is Hogwarts's gossips. Students were really taking a liking to the new sports. Fred had told Harry that there are five Broom Jousting teams already made under their own name and mascot and that put a smile on his face. Then there were the Football teams that were taking a pretty hard hit when it came to recruiting members. Football was labeled as a muggle sport and when your have seventy percent or more students who were born in magical environment it's a little hard to appeal to the crowd. Luckily they were in a surrounding where Football is a staple sports for non magic. Then there's Dueling that had a lot of students signing up. It was so large that they had to arrange a monthly meeting.

As for the other sports such as playing Basketball, Tennis and Badminton had a small following compared to the rest. Then again it was good to see students at Hogwarts get exposed to these sports and at the same time allow them to interact with other students from different Houses. Harry gave a silent thank you to Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Now to the current issue at hand.

"What do I give a ghost for his death day?" Harry asks out of the blue.

Harry knew next to little or nothing about Death Day parties. There were no books on it and only small passages in newspaper about famous people who turned into ghost. That's about it.

"I think your presence would be the greatest gift," Someone said and Harry looks up to find the Grey Lady.

"My Lady," Harry said bowing to the ghost that was the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"You are not like most students," The Grey Lady said floating down to face Harry, "Respectful, knowledge and powerful, if I was alive I would demand you to be my Husband."

"I thank you for your kind words Milady," Harry said staring at the ghost. "Tell me, why do you say my presence is enough for Sir Nicholas?"

"As ghost we are merely flies on the wall," the Grey Lady said truthfully, "Our words are nothing against those who are that of the living. Yes we could talk to you and we could give our knowledge but to the living we are a reminder of the horror of the past and at the same time our past ignorance. Having someone acknowledge and know us is something we rarely get. You on the other hand are most kind and respectful to us. We may get muggle-born who's afraid or curious but that is far and in between."

"I see," said Harry smiling at the Grey Lady and then he took a step back and gave a low bow offering is right hand for her to take. "I would be most gracious if you would have me be your escort for Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's Death Day party."

"The pleasure will be mine Young Kousaka," The Grey Lady said with her left hand place on his and she was surprised to feel his warm hand. Her right hand pulls her skirt outward to curtsy.

"I shall meet you at his entrance, say around seven?" Harry said.

"It is agreed," The Grey Lady said smiling and Harry could've sworn that he saw her blush. A ghost blushing? Is that possible?

Not five minutes later Harry was bombarded with teasing and cooing from Fred and George. Even the Gryffindor Chasers were doing the teasing as well. The magic of Hogwarts Gossips is a mystery even Harry would never figure out.

One morning after his good morning run and exercise Harry made his way back to his private dorm with the thought of taking a good hot shower. After looking at him self in the mirror Harry was finally ready for the day. He took a very deep breath and slowly let it out. After doing this exercise for ten minutes he headed out the door and into the halls. Orochi decided that today was his day to not be carried by Harry and chose to enlarge himself to the height of a horse but his length were three times longer than a car.

Without thinking Harry shove his book bag straps in Orochi's mouth and continue into the Great Hall. After seeing a baby dragon rampaging last year and knowing about Orochi it hardly fazed the occupants of the dinning hall except for the first years. Then let's not forget the Weasley twin who were giggling at the snakes new job. It took a good explanation from older students to calm the first years from screaming.

"My Dear Orochi, I see your new hand bag looks lovely on you!" Fred sparks up with his brother next to him.

"I do indeed it does but the colors, oooh MY, that's sooo scandalous!" George chimes in attempting to sound highborn and with a quick wave with their wands the handbag now sports a floral designed, a bonnet on top of Orochi's head, heavy make up on the snake that would make a clown jealous. "Better!"

Instantly the moment the twin conjured a full size mirror for Orochi to see they bolt out the door cackling like hyenas. Slowly the Great Hall chuckled in laughter and there was a flash indicating a camera.

"No!" Harry lazily said as if Orochi had ears then it would look like Harry was pulling his ears like a mother would to a child. "You will not kill them."

"Wow, Orochi," Hermione said sitting down across from Harry, "You look great!"

Orochi slowly turn his head towards Hermione with the deadliest glares he could muster. The bushy hair girl on the other didn't pick up Orochi's anger that could melt the artic ten times over.

"Why hello Mister green snake," someone dreamily said and Harry recalled remembering that way of talking.

"Good morning Lovegood-san," Harry said looking up at the blond hair girl.

The girl wasn't paying any attention to Harry but it was on Orochi. She reach up and start to pet Orochi and said several cute words one would talk to an excited puppy. Orochi literally melt in Luna's petting and forgot the whole ordeal.

"Who's a good snake?" Luna asks and Orochi point his tail at himself and that got another wonderful petting from Luna. "That's a good snake!"

" _I like her!"_ Orochi said dreamily while resting his head on the table and leaning into Luna with all the love of a lost puppy all the while his eyes glazed over in utter ecstasy.

"Attention whore," Harry mutters and it was followed by a whack on the back of the head courtesy of Orochi's tail.

"There's a GIANT SNAKE!" Professor Lockhart barked charging into the Great Hall and began to shoot off spells at Orochi. The spells easily ricochet off his green scales and it hit several students and caused collateral damage.

"GILDEROY!" Professor Flitwick snapped whipping his wand out and easily disarmed the Defense instructor. "What in Merlin's name are you doing casting spells?"

"I was trying to save this lady from that abomination!" Sneer Professor Lockhart pointing at Orochi who was oblivious to the happenings in the Great Hall under Luna's care.

"That's Mister Kousaka's Familiar!" Professor Flitwick snapped and the blond professor closed his mouth. "Did you not read anything we've given you about Hogwarts?"

"I-I-I might've skimmed through that," Professor Lockhart said and then he strike a pose and said in a booming voice "I'm sorry! That old instinct to save damsel in distress is ingrain that I couldn't help it."

"Acting rashly would have you kill Gilderoy," Professor Flitwick said handing back the man's wand. "Especially against a Madara."

"A what?"

Ever since that incident one annoying teacher was following Harry. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was being stalked with the amount of cologne the man was wearing. Harry chalked it off as Professor Lockhart being his suspicious self and trying to keep Hogwarts safe from the big bad snake. Then again it was suspicious of the man to be everywhere Harry went. From following him into the restrooms to classes he was assigned that day. It was thanks to his morning workout and Orochi's humor that kept him grounded enough not to send the man to the Hospital Wing.

One day Harry came to find Professor Lockhart and Ron Weasley whispering to each other. The Magister's green eyes narrowed in realizations that the Youngest Weasley didn't learn his lessons and was obsessed with Harry.

"You're brother's at it again," Hermione told the Weasley Twin in the Great Hall who looked up at the two unsurprised by the news.

"Yeah, mum and dad tried to curb his obsession but I guess it didn't work all that well," George said a little shamefully. "Well, dear brother of mine, should we?"

"We should!" Both siblings said smiling in a way that would make a Mad Scientist step back a little. Both red heads then sprint out the door leaving dust trails that would make one famed roadrunner proud.

"You know a lot about history Nii-san, you could pretty much lay out all the things the Weasley's done wrong," Hermione said, "Just like last year."

"Hermione," Harry said in a stern voice that sent a little shiver down her spine, "I'm not here to make enemies. It's no secret that I find my situation a little annoying but I can survive. It's not like there's a huge plot to chuck me in prison for having a Madara as a familiar or talking to intelligent sentient beings."

"True," Hermione said finding a little shame in forcing her brother figure to fight.

"You're a little more outspoken compared to last year," Harry said smiling at the bushy hair girl who stood up proud, "I'm amazed at your growth little sister."

"Thanks!" Hermione said and began to blush a little, then she said softly, "It's thanks to you, Nii-san."

"What was that? I didn't hear that last part?" Harry asks looking at her.

"No-Nothing!" Hermione stammers out while waving her hands frantically.

"Are you sure you're not up for Sir Nicholas Death Day Party?" Harry asks the bushy hair girl.

"No, I'm quite busy, with classes and homework," Hermione said and Harry looked at Hermione a little closer. He spotted a slight dark shadows under her eyes and if he knew better she wasn't eating as much as she should if her more defined cheekbones were an indication. Then there were eyelids drooping at random times and her body would sway back and forth.

Nodding his head to show Hermione that he understood but he was making several mental notes.

That night Harry was making his way to the Death Day Party in his nice 18th century suit with a coattail. He had white gloves on both hands and wore a bowtie. For ones Orochi had decided to sleep in early and Harry was quite thankful for that. Harry round a corner and came to see the Grey Lady waiting trying to preen herself more than she could even though she was a ghost.

"You look lovely tonight Milady," Harry said approaching the ghost.

"I am a ghost, I've looked the same as I did when I died," The Grey Lady said but smile at his compliment.

"You've never figured out how to manipulate your ethereal form?" Harry asks the ghost.

"Pardon?" The Grey Lady asks.

"I've been friends with Youkais in Japan and met many ghost and ghouls, they have powers to manipulate their features to whatever they want," Harry starts off.

"We are a different breed of ghost, I'm sorry to say," The Grey Lady said and then held out her hand and Harry took it. "You look lovely. Shall we?"

"Thank you Milady and we shall," Harry said leading the Grey Lady into a room full of ghost.

The entire room was a little darker to show more the ghost a little more. Ghost from the past were floating and talking about their life they had before they died. Harry's eyes on the other hand were darting around like a kid in a candy store. Every ghost Harry's eyes laid on widen his amazement and he didn't know they would be here.

"Isn't that William Wallace?" Harry asks pointing at a kilted wearing Scottish man who was held together my ropes.

"Yes, he's quite fond of Sir Nicholas," The Grey Lady said.

"Harry! I see you've made it!" Sir Nicholas said floating towards Harry. "And escorting a lady, Harry you are a gentleman, I take my hat of to you."

"Happy death day Sir Nicholas," Harry said and offered a small box, "My gift to you."

"Would you do the honors?" Sir Nicholas asks knowing he couldn't really interact with the object.

"Of course," Harry said unwrapping the box and in it was a pin.

Sir Nicholas eyes widen and in the box sat a medal emblem that dated back eight hundred years ago. It was your normal bronze metal with the star like symbol given out by Merlin thousand years or more ago. This symbol predates Merlin First Class award and also held great significant to the almost headless ghost. The King of England gave Sir Nicholas this medal for saving the king's sons life during a Boar hunt and also knighted the man to give him his Knightship.

"I don't know what to say!" Sir Nicholas said staring at the medal with admiration and nostalgia. "Where did you get it?"

"I'm sorry to say that this is a replica of King's Merlin Medal," Harry said setting picking up the medal and place it on the man's right chest. With that action alone the ghost in the room fell silent while some sniggered but gasps when the medal glows for a moment and then turned transparent like the ghost it was placed onto. "There was a spell in South America about giving the dead, ghosts, objects to take into the afterlife. Happy Death Day Sir Nicholas."

"Thank you my boy! I'm in debt to you!" Sir Nicholas said sniffing while holding back his tears.

"It's your Death Day sir, I don't think that's appropriate," Harry began but stopped when he heard something that sent chills down his spines. He whips his head to the left and right that got every ghosts attention and alerted. Gently the Magister knelt down to the ground and place his palm on the cold stone floor. "What's below us?"

"Nothing, utility tunnels," The Grey Lady said.

"Alert the staff, there's something dangerous in the castle walls," Harry said standing up.

"On it!" Sir Nicholas said and flew towards the Great Hall.

Harry walk out of the room and quicken his pace to follow that death like feeling. On the way he summoned his magic staff and after several turns and floors later he came to witness a large writing on the wall written in blood. Looking around he spot a trail of water coming from the girls bathroom and a cat hung by it's tail on a torch hanger. A few seconds later Harry heard massive amount of footsteps and was surrounded by Hogwarts students and staff.

"Enemy of the Heir Beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been open," someone read the blooded dripped sign.

"YOU'RE NEXT MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy barked out smuggly.

Harry ignored the crowd and examines the writing. It was indeed blood and at a close inspection Harry found feathers littered here and there. Picking it up he knew they were avian feathers in origin and not a hybrid because there aren't many hybrid birds living near Hogwarts. It couldn't be owls because that would raise the alarm in Hogwarts of student's owls going missing or getting killed. Most birds around Hogwarts were limited to Owls, several ravens and a phoenix but where could you get an abundant of avian creature in one place and kill it without drawing attention of the castle.

"Chicken," Harry guessed and he then examines the wall very carefully. He was in a magical school so why didn't anyone just use magic to summon the wordings in blood. "Ahhh, Magic traces."

"What is going on here!" Someone barked getting Harry's attention and Mister Filch the caretaker barged through the crowd and spot his cat. "MY CAT!" His eyes dart towards Harry who was the closest one to the crime scene. "YOU DID THIS!" Mister Filch charge forward to attack the boy and he found the hard way that he couldn't get Harry.

Mister Filch came up to grab Harry's shoulder but found himself flip and slam down onto the ground facing the ceiling.

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore boomed catching everyone's attention. "Everyone please make your way to your dormitory.

"He did this! I knew it!" Ron Weasley barked pointing at Harry, "I told you lots he's dark! It's that snake of his! That's it, it's the evil snake and he's a dark tosser! Throw him in Azkaban!"

"That's enough!" Professor Snape snapped at the red head who cowered in fear. "That would be twenty points from Gryffindor for making a scene when the Headmaster ordered all of you to make your way to your dormitory." The rest of the students stood stock still not knowing what to do. "Should I take it away from the rest of you all who are still standing here like nitwits?" With that declaration the students scramble to leave.

"Mister Kousaka, what are you doing here when you should be at the Feast?" Professor McGonagall asks eyeing the teen who was holding a Magister staff.

"I was at Sir Nicholas's Death Day Party," Harry answered facing the Professor who was questioning him.

"I can vouch for him," Sir Nicholas and many other ghosts came rushing in to Harry's defense.

"We can rule you out for this incident Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said turning to face the young mage. "I rarely get to see a Magister's staff. This sign was written with Chicken blood that Rubeus had informed me of his stock dying mysteriously. At the same time who ever did this had a knack for covering his or her tracks. No magic residue and above all no physical trace."

"So it's true then," Harry said staring at the writing, "The chamber does exist. Fascinating."

"It's just a myth Mister Kousaka," Professor Dumbledore said.

"To every myth there's a grain of truth," Harry said smiling, "I was wondering, is Flynn available tonight?"

"I don't see why he isn't," Professor Dumbledore said. "Good night Mister Kousaka."


	6. Chapter 6

History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts Year 2

Chamber of Secret

Several hours after the incident with the petrified cat Harry was up in his private dorm sitting in front of his magical computer. All around the room there was cluttering of holographic books floating around the room on subjects as the Chamber of Secrets, Gorgons and all the edition of Hogwarts: A History. Most of the information that told of the chamber stemmed from Slytherin's hatred for muggles-borns and how he wished to only take in those who were not muggle-borns.

What everyone failed to see was the miss connection to the real Slytherin and that of a character that was created to instill fear in everyone who opposed him. For Harry's part he knew the truth, well, the widely unknown truth that is. Slytherin's coat of arms were that of a snake but his familiar on the other hand were that of bird but it's mostly agree that it was a hawk. At times the young mage would shake his head and wish he didn't find any hard evidence that contradicts modern day perception of their past heroes and villains.

If Harry had to guess the Chamber of Secret might be added after Salazar Slytherin's death. A descendent perhaps or someone who'd used or viewed Salazar as a symbol for his or her own ideals.

A flash of fire appears on his shoulder and one would think he would be freaking out but Harry knew that sensation of sudden combustion.

"Evening, Fawkes-sama," Harry said turning towards the firebird of legends.

"Your respect is noted but please call me Fawkes," Fawkes said and gently drop the sorting hat in Harry's hand who then magic a hat stand on top of his table.

"I thank you for the honor Fawkes, Flynn-dono I have many questions and only you could help me," Harry said and the hat's brim flutter in pride and smiled telling Harry to fire away. "How many children did the founders have?"

"Lady Hufflepuff sired six boys and three girls," The Sorting hat began, "Lady Ravenclaw had only two girls. Lord Gryffindor only had one on and Lord Slytherin had five girls and three boys."

"Out of all of those who survived to have children after Lord Slytherin died?" Harry asks again mentally writing his findings down.

"Only four total children of the founders were able to sired children of their own," the Sorting Hat sadly said and it watched Harry's eyes and knew that look. "There was sieged by the lowland Woes. Ireland back then was a savage place before any powerful forces could bring order to the land. There were 1 adult to 5 children and the school would get more crowded every year and the ratios would change. It was a savaged time back then."

"I know, thank you Flynn-sama," Harry said.

"Are you trying to find the Chamber of Secrets?" Flynn asks.

"Yes and no," Harry said getting up and saw the time.

"There was a rumor in the 40s that the chamber was opened and the perpetrator was caught and expelled for the death of one student," Flynn said. "Rubeus Hagrid was accused and expelled for bringing in dangerous creature in the castle and it got loose and killed, I believed, Mirtle Warren."

"Ever since that day, has the search for the Chamber stopped?" Harry ask.

"Yes and now there'll be looking for the Heir of Slytherin," Flynn said knowingly.

"Why's that? Lord Slytherin wasn't versed in blood magic," Harry said and already knew the answer. History turns into tales and for every retelling of the story someone misinterpret or add something new to the tale to make the hero bigger and the villains ever more diabolical.

"I know the look," Flynn said seeing Harry's eyes soften. "You've already know the answer but everyone seems to forget Blood magic was very common back in the days."

"Thank you," Harry said getting ready for bed but he stopped dead when he saw Orochi looking out the window like a statue, "Orochi?"

"Harry, please be careful this year," Orochi hissed out and turn towards Harry, "There's another snake in the castle and it's powerful."

Harry stare into Orochi's yellow eyes and knew that the Madara that was in front of him wasn't making any jokes. That glare in itself told Harry this year was going to be far more dangerous than last year.

Harry silently created a plan in his head and slowly said, "I'll keep Oracle with me at all times."

Oracle was a Kit or pack that was enchanted to hold far more than the size of the bag could physically hold. The pack's size is an eight (20.32 centimeter) by three (7.62 centimeter) inches by five inches (12.7 centimeter) high in the shape of a square that has a strap to wrap around his waist. There was a simple flap cover with two leather straps to hold it down. The pack was designed and created by his master Negi Springfield. It has several well known wards and spells to keep thieves away and only allow Harry to reach inside without getting hurt. What's inside was something totally different.

Negi had stocked piled it with all the necessity for war and at the same time for survival in any and all terrain. Also it housed stockpiles of healing potions, bandages and food to feed an entire platoon for half a year. Furthermore, his ever over prepared master, has weapons, ingredients for ritual purposes and a potion kits. His master has created three packs of this kind and gave one to him for emergency only. The most important of thing about this pack was its protection runes.

"Good," Orochi said seeing Harry pull out the pouch and his eyes glimmer to see if it was still good, "Never take it off."

"I won't," Harry said placing the pack on his bedside table and then notice Orochi slithering on the windowsill, "Where are you going?"

"To see if I was right," Orochi said opening the window and jump out.

For the next couple of days Harry would go to class and carry his oracle with him wherever he went. His friends would ask about it and Harry would answer truthfully saying that the pack was for an emergency. Angelina and Katie noticed that Orochi wasn't with Harry and asked about it. Harry would reply that his friend was off investigating about something. Then there was the youngest Weasley boy who tried to act like he was doing something else besides following Harry around. It was really sad and at the same time entertaining to watch Ron Weasley try to act all incognito.

It wasn't a big surprise to see Ron alone and without friends, well friends, his age and Harry had notice Ron's constant interactions with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mister Cormac steer clear of Ron hoping there weren't another repeat of last year. From what he'd heard Cormac's father had been trying to instate his son in second year boys but Professor Dumbledore didn't move one bit. Only way for young McLaggen to move up a grade is if he took his first year exams and passes it with an Outstanding or be stuck where he is.

History of Magic class has never been livelier than Harry could remember. Students would ask Professor Binns about the chamber and he would answer the best he could when his students pass his quiz at the end of his lecture. Harry's class surprisingly passed the class and Professor Binns retold the story that everyone knew before then some more.

"Professor Binns, why does everyone assume that the Chamber of Secret was Slytherin's creation?" Harry asks after class.

"You already know the answer Mister Kousaka now run along," Professor Binns said and usher the boy out.

Indeed, the Professor was right, Harry already knew the answer and it was a simple mistake of repetition of false information.

"Hermione, you've had that smirk on for a while, give it to us, what's the joke?" Fred said at the Culture Club meeting.

"Well, I actually witness Madam Pince literally pulling out her hair in frustration because of the influx in students using her library to find out about the Chamber of Secret," Hermione said giggling.

"That IS funny," George said laughing.

"Girls can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asks turning to face the group by the chalkboard. The girls consist of the Patil twin, the Gryffindor Chasers, Su and Hermione nod their head in agreement, "This new ward, how is it working for you girls?"

"Actually a lot better compared to last year," Katie said smiling and both her friends were in agreement with her. "Why?"

"Curiosity more or less," Harry said downcast his eyes and thought and begin to mumble.

"Are you suggesting adding a new ward over the existing one to warn the targeted student from real life and death danger?" Padma asks and then said. "Ward's are tricky thing and labeling thing such as intent to harm could very well be to vague for the ward design. An attempted prank could be misconstrued as an actual attack on the victim."

"I see your point Padma-san," Harry said and did a double take on the girl.

Padma saw his double take and shyly blush and said, "I've been broadening my knowledge in Ancient Runes and branched out in Wards."

"I'm proud of you," Harry said and that made the young Indian girl scarlet with pride.

"Hey Harry, are you going to tutor us this year?" Parvati ask.

"If you need help by all means bring it up but you should know that there are other students in school who are more passionate in their own studies than I," Harry said.

"Anyone I could ask about Potions?" Parvati asks.

"These two," Harry said pointing to Fred and George.

"What?" "Whuaaaaat?" "Say that again?" Everyone in the room thundered while the Weasley twin's were looking at each other to see if they had changed into a broody greasy black hair man with no life outside the potion dungeon.

"Fred and George are in fact a creative type when it comes to Potion brewing," Harry said off handedly.

"They're barely passing Potion Class," Angelina harshly said, "I don't mean to be rude but I should know, I'm in that class."

"Fred, if you stir a constant rate of one rotation per three seconds in standard potion pot that has the diameter of eight inches in the final brew of the Boiling Cure, what color does it turn to and why?" Harry asks noting even facing the twin.

"Blue because of the Asher's roots," Fred answered knowingly.

"How do you change its colors to red without affecting the cures potency?" Harry asks pulling out a second year potion book and finding the page for the Boiling cure and Modifications and it's affects.

"Sage if you boil it for three minutes, dry it and added to the potion," Fred again replied in a knowing manner.

"What about green?" Harry asks walking up to Parvati and place the book down in front of her where she could see the possible outcome from adding different basic ingredients into the Boiling Cure's potion.

"Boiled thyme with roots of dander and add the broth not the plants," Fred shot in.

"Gold?"

"Grounded garlic cloves dipped in powder cinnamon."

"That wasn't in the book," Parvati said.

"No, it isn't," Harry said pulling out his school bag and place three burners on the table and pull out the ingredients to make Boiling Cures, the basic and easiest potion to make. With a wave of his hand he magical had the mortars and pestle to grind ingredients. Another burner lit up to boil hot water. "What about Purple, the colors of kings."

"That's simple, plain dried ginger," Fred said watching a spectacle that was in front of him.

"Any other color you want that isn't said in the book?" Harry asks Parvati.

"Rainbow!" Alicia shot in out of the blue.

Fred and George look at each other as if they were communicating and after fifteen seconds Fred said, "Ginger root coated with charred lilac, parsnip and thyme. It needs to be added five minutes after the potions cools down."

Six minutes later the potion was made right in front of them and every instruction that Fred spoke were followed and the results were right in front of them. There were three vials of gold, purple and rainbow color sitting there staring back at all of them.

"But, but, we're failing potions," Fred said scrambling out of his chair and up to the potions and testing it out.

"I said creative type, meaning those who thinks outside of the box," Harry said watching his friends examine the potions. "There are three definition of Genius in my book. The First are those who can retain anything they are given and use it to their fullest for example Hermione. The Second, the hard working Genius who never gives up even though they struggled or are still struggling and their success will show, for example Oliver-san who has no talent in Quidditch but over came that struggles. Third, the creative genius who takes things and play with it, not because it's right or wrong but because they needed to know before they could move on."

"Where do you fall under those criteria Kousaka?" Su asks,

"I think I land pretty evenly," Harry said smiling at the girl.

"You're too humble," Oliver said.

"How does that help me with my potion predicament," Parvati asks.

"Why don't you start from what you don't understand and our dear Professors could fill in the blanks," Harry said and transfigure Fred and Georges clothes into that of a professional teaching robes.

"Did we just?" Fred said looking down at his clothes.

"I think we just were," George said and but busted out laughing. Later Parvati would be somewhat tutored but the two.

The next day Harry was making his way to Defense class with Hermione who was showing signs of sleep depression and that worried the young Magister. Before they went into the classroom Harry offer Hermione a pepper up potion and that got the girl refreshed the girl.

"Today class, I know all of you can read a book and at the same time you all could retain it!" Professor Lockhart said smiling and flashing his white teeth like a lighthouse. "For that I allow you to write a foot roll on what's your favorite spells are, how it was created, when it was created, how can you perform it and finally you will perform it in two weeks."

For ones this might be a good class to attend, Harry thought, watching the celebrity strutting around the room and at times smile at the girls who had stars in their eyes.

"But that doesn't mean we're not going to talk about my success and I hope it will rub off on you," Professor Lockhart said smiling and then pull out his book and open to one page. "I need an assistant for this, Mister Kousaka if you will?" Harry shook his head and all the while his previous thoughts were thrown out the window. "Now I need you to pretend to be the werewolf and howl. Yes like that!"

The two-hour block period came and went. Professor Lockhart would poke and prod at Harry while reenacting his triumphant victory. At the same time Professor Lockhart would mention his publications as if pandering to the crowd of teens. For Harry's part he was seeing the man in a new light. Professor Lockhart would be classed as a bumbling fool who brandish his fame like a fan on a hot day. The way Harry noticed how the man hold his wand would indicate a duelist and how he flourish it was by all means of an experienced wand user.

Maybe it was the publishers fault for changing thing too much to appease the wider audiences, Harry thought, after all, all of those animals were popular during those time when the book came out. There might've been some truth to Professor Lockhart's exploits after all and yet the man had him played the villain and if this wasn't a passive aggressive action then Harry doesn't know what to call it. Professor Lockhart's eyes would glare at him and he would range his voice as if Harry was the dark lord reincarnated.

"Now remember I don't like assigning homework but I must assign projects," Professor Lockhart announces when the class ended, "Remember a foot long about your spell, it could be any spell! Good day class."

Harry made his way down the courtyard to find Hermione running across the courtyard in a hurry. All the while Hermione was right behind him struggling to stay awake. He shook his head and grab the little girl and gently guide her to the Hospital Wing. It was a problem when Hermione wasn't really responding to where he was leading her.

"Is there a problem?" Madam Pomfrey asks seeing Hermione and Harry enter her domain.

"Two problems Pomfrey-sensei," Harry said pointing to Hermione, "One, she needs a good night sleep and a hearty meal. Two," he said taking off the small silver beaded necklace and pulled out a small hourglass attached to a outer ring. "She needs to stop using the Time Turner."

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey shrieks and guides the girl to a vacant bed. "Stay!"

"I have class!" Hermione tries to argue but was met with a stern look from the woman that was the school nurse.

"You will have a good night's rest and I will talk to your Head of the House about this!" Madam Pomfrey said snatching the time turner out of Harry's hand. "Giving kids time turners, what were you thinking Minerva?" She then turns to Harry said, "Thank you Mister Kousaka I will take it from here."

Rumors started to fly and Harry was hearing about a Dueling Club. Thinking back he'd thought that there was already one but couldn't really remembered attending one. It didn't help that Professor Lockhart was organizing the new Dueling Club. Like flies to light the new club gave new life to the already dreading atmosphere in Hogwarts.

Then there were the rumors on who could be the Slytherin Heirs. It didn't surprised Harry to find his name being the prime suspect and Ron Weasley the most vocal about it. Ron's reasoning is sound and evidence was found but with limited evidence doesn't mean he's really the Heir. The only evidence Ron has on Harry was his ability to talk to snakes or Parselmouth and it was instantly dismissed when Professor Kettleburn told the students that Harry can speak with other creatures. It was really amazing to see the student populace forget that tidbit when something new and scary came along.

Yet Ron didn't budged on it on bit citing that Harry could be faking it or using dark magic to control innocent creatures.

At this moment Harry was making his rounds around the lake and came upon to Hagrid hut and the man looks fluster and nervous. The giant man's face was well hidden behind his large beard but Harry was taught how to read body languages. This man was fidgeting and couldn't keep still. All the while he was arguing with his blue boarhound. Another sign of a nervous break down. He was outside near a fenced off cage where Harry spots a pile of dead chickens.

Making up his mind he made his way towards the hut in his work out clothes.

"Hagrid-san, you look nervous," Harry said gaining the man's attention.

"OH, it's yah," Hagrid said in relief like he was expecting an executioner. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Researching," Harry said softly and pulls a log to stand up to sit on. "Hagrid-san, can I ask you some uncomfortable questions?"

"Shure," Hagrid said."

"How did Myrtle-san died?" Harry asks and Hagrid's eyes widen and his posture changed.

"I-I, where did yah hear that?" Hagrid fidget.

"The Sorting Hat," Harry said in a matter of fact one.

"Course, he woulda known," Hagrid said, "Well, they found her dead in the girls bathroom. Just there, dead."

"That doesn't tell me how she'd died," Harry said thinking a little bit about the newspaper that ran the stories some forty years ago, "All the newspaper told me was that she died like she was hit by a Killing curse."

"No one, knows," Hagrid said.

"Did they do an autopsy?" Harry asks.

"A what?" Hagrid asks.

"Examine her body and see how she died, diagnostic spells, verification of any harm done to the body or examine her body to see if she ingested any potions?" Harry asks and the man stare down at the teen with looks that told Harry all he need to know. "That's troubling." For a moment Harry fell silent and then he looks up to the man and asks, "What were you accused of Hagrid-san?"

"I-I-I don't wanna talk about it!" Hagrid said making his way to his door.

"If the Chamber's involve then you will be the first suspect, soon they will come for you," Harry said and the man stop before he could reach his wooden door, "They've already contacted you?"

Hagrid sigh and answered, "It was an Arcomantula and only oh couple months old-"

"At the age their venom couldn't have even kill a rat much less a human," Harry finished and then a thought came to his mind, "What was the reason for your expulsion Hagrid-san?"

"Bringing a dangerous animal and killin ah student," Hagrid said.

After hearing Hagrid's confession all Harry had to say was, "That's not right."


	7. Chapter 7

History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts Year 2

6 Under the Sea

November was getting colder and Harry knew that everyone would be wearing more coats to keep warm. Though looking Harry glance out his window and down at the lake and decided to make his way there. It has been a long while since he'd visited the lake and wondered if those merfolk remembered him. On the way down Harry had run in with Luna who was carrying Orochi around like a necklace and petting him like there's no tomorrow.

"So that's where you've been," Harry thought looking at Orochi who was getting all the love from Luna.

The moment he got to the lake Harry glaze over the still surface and thought of something.

"That could work," Harry said glancing from the lake to the castle and then back to the lake.

Later Harry was making plans for his club activity. It was true that all they've done were eating and sitting around the clubroom and not doing anything worthwhile. He'd been going around the school and asking permission from Head of the Houses and the Headmaster for a little club field trip for a Saturday afternoon. All of the professors approved and encouraged the trip except for one blonde celebrity. Professor Lockhart has been adamant to allow the field trip as long as he's chaperone but one look from Professor McGonagall and his idea was shot down faster than his smile.

Saturday came and Harry was wearing his swim trunks and watched all of his club mates shivering in the cold. Padma was wearing her one piece swimsuit with her hair tied in a ponytail while her sister opt out of coming. The rest of the boys were wearing their one-piece swimsuit that dated back to when men had to fully cover their body. Hermione on the other hand was wearing a two-piece swimsuit that got a lot of attention and she'd looked a lot better after she'd stayed over night with Madam Pomfrey.

The school nurse literally tore into Professor McGonagall who looked down in shame. The nurse put her foot down and told both Professor McGonagall and Hermione that she must take only the maximum classes and the time turner must not be used again. From what Harry gathered Hermione was taking four more classes and using the time turner, a time traveling artifact, to attend all the classes that were scheduled at the same time. Now that she dropped three classes she was doing a lot better and less agitated and less cranky.

Hermione wore a two-piece swimsuit that was having all the boys from the magical side taking glances at her. Both Katie and Angela were looking at Hermione and glaring at each other for not thinking about bringing the style Hermione had on. Alicia had a giant one-piece swimsuit that was suited for renaissance fair and looked embarrassed for wearing it.

Off to the side Harry had spotted a throng of girls hiding in the tree lines leering down at him and the other boys. Deciding to ignore them Harry hand out leather straps to all of his friends.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Oliver asks while trying to stay warm with his large towel that was flapping in the wind.

"We're going to visit the Merfolk of the Lake," Harry said pointing to the lake that was behind him.

"You do know that we can't breath underwater," Fred said while George was nodding his head in agreement or was because he was cold.

"Neville?" Harry said holding out a bag and hand it over to the shy plump boy.

When Neville took a look in the bag he gasps and said, "That's Gillyweed! Where did you get them?"

"Made them," Harry said and then offers it to Neville who took a small handful, "Gillyweed is a special kind of weed grown near the Mediterranean Sea and at the same time with the right mixture it would allow any mammal who'd ingested it to stay under water up to an hour. The Mediterranean mages have been using this mixture for under sea dive and exploration."

"Harry-nii?" Hermione said shivering as if to say get to the point.

"Right safety first," Harry said pointing to the leather straps he handed out, "This is engraved to tell me everyone's location and vice versa at the same time it will keep track of time for how long we have before we need to surface. Finally I asked Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick to spelled them to send you to the surface of the water if and when you are in mortal peril. Do not take them off while under water and do not go off wondering and get lost. So strap it on your wrist and we could get underway."

"But, I've never seen mermaids in the lake before," Cedric said.

"Because you don't have the charm that is our dear Leader have!" Fred said flopping on Cedric's left side and then George come onto his right, "That's true my dear brother. I think this littler excursion would tell us how to be more like our dear Leader over here and get the ladies to swoon over us."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Katie barked smacking the two from behind.

"Now remember stay together and please be mindful," Harry said and tightens Oracle around his waist.

"Don't be to hasty!" Someone scream and down walk Daphne looking regal as ever.

"Glad you can make it Daphne," Harry said handing the bag of gillyweed and she in turn took a hand full and the leather strap.

"What's with the pack?" Cedric asks.

"Oracle?" Harry asks pointing the his kit, "This is an emergency kit made by my master. I promised Orochi that I would carry it on at all times because of the chamber incident."

"Oh," Everyone said taking the news very well.

"Wands, ready?" Harry said seeing everyone strapping their wands at their ankles and or their other wrist. "Let's go."

Harry munches on his gillyweed and slowly moves towards the water. Slowly his friends follow suit and it didn't take long for Harry to jump into the water and everyone to follow albeit choking on air while above water. Looking at his body Harry checked out his web hands and foot and his gills that was on his neck. His sight seems to enhance underwater.

Looking back at his friends they too had web hands and feet with gills. Daphne easily adjusted to the new environment and was swimming like a fish. The blonde girl was wearing a nice one-piece swimsuit that fit her and at the same time held several charms to protect her while underwater. Her hair was tied into a ponytail like the rest of the girls and out of her field of vision.

Harry taps his gold manacle and suddenly words sprung out gaining their attention. The words spelled out, "Tap your strap." Everyone did as they were told and then Harry begins his lecture, "Okay everyone, while you have that strap on we will be able to talk under water. Please follow me."

With one good kick Harry was off with his friends following and some were having trouble keeping up. Slowly they came up two merfolk who greeted Harry like they were old friends.

"Everyone I like you to meet, Seth and Meith," Harry said pointing to the two, "They're Aroth tribe, merfolk, like the old days of kings and knights merfolks lives in tribes."

Meith had grown since Harry last saw her. Her hair was longer and her build was that of an Olympic swimmer. While the other girls

"Greetings, Harry," Meith said swimming up to Harry and tightly hug him.

"Ho-how did you two meet?" Hermione asks nervously seeing that closeness Meith was with Harry.

"Last year while I was sitting by the lake," Harry said and went up to Seth and shook his forearm. "They will be our guides through Aroth village."

"Why wasn't this in the Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione asks.

"Like many of my people, when we try to tell our history we leave some information out because we don't find it appealing or worth while," Seth said in a musical voice.

Harry nods his head and agreed, "Seth-san is correct, we humans do that all the time. Some may call it propaganda."

For the next half hour Seth and Meith guide the group through the village that sits in the depths of the lake. Everyone was at awe at how organized the village was. There were farmlands for agriculture and a large cage to keep in their livestock. Neville and Cedric made a comment that there way of doing things weren't that different than they would do. At the same time they were introduced to the merfolk's village military and most of the boys found it exciting and amazed at it. While Hermione was a little more interested in their magic which she found was a topic that they couldn't talk to outsiders about.

All the while the girls and the boys save for Harry noticed the closeness that Meith was during the whole trip. Meith would at times accidently bump into Harry or asked for his hand to guide him through a certain part of the village or when she would run her hands all over his body. Granted to the eyes of those on the surface the fresh water merfolks weren't that great at first glance on the surface of the water but when you enter their domain your eyes shift and what you see is a totally different person.

On the surface the merfolk looked all grotesques and slimy with shark teethes and scale like skin. Now that they are underwater they looked pretty close to human but with the exceptions of their skin showing a row of scales and their fingers sharpen like claws. It was unreal for them to see the merfolk this way.

Fred was swimming along when he notice something sticking out of the ground and then he said, "Hey guys, what's that?"

"Oh, that's the Unmovable Sword," Seth said and gather them to the sword that was sticking out of the ground near a patch of seaweeds, "It's been here for close to a thousand years and no one could move it."

"Interesting," Harry said examining the sword and notice that it was close to a rapier style sword but thicker like a two handed sword of the medieval days. It had several magical engravings that told him of runic work and surprisingly it wasn't that decorative if his suspicion were correct of the owner.

"There he goes again," Katie said and then Meith looks over as if to asks what. "Harry gets like this when he finds anything that's historical. If I know him he's figured out the date of its creation, who owns it and what magical properties it has."

"You are correct on two count Katie," Harry said pointing to the sword and Katie threw her hands up as if to say see, "Iron and steel, a very well common metal used to create a sword but this one has both which was very uncommon. It's shape and size indicated that it was a personal sword and custom made to fit the user. The runes on the sword were very poorly engraved and amateurish at best but one thing that struck out was the way it looks to me. This is a person who knows what a weapon needs and how to use it. Judging by the sharp blade and niches in them. Though I don't know who it belongs to except that it was owned by a very wealthy Knight."

"See!" Katie said pointing to Harry.

"Oh, come on, this isn't a sword in the stone!" Oliver chime in and made may to the sword and tried to pick it up but to no avail. "What?"

"Trust me, my human friends, we've tried but it will not move," Seth said chuckling at Oliver's misfortune to only laugh even harder when Fred and George went up to try.

"You do know it's impossible to lift it correct?" Harry said watching the guys try to pick it up the sword and even Neville was convinced to try and like everyone else they fail to lift it.

"What? Does it have a personal identification runes?" Padma asks, "That wasn't created until 1809."

All Harry had to do was smile at the Indian girl and she went up to the sword and tried to find the etching.

"When were you going to tell us?" Fred and George said out of breath.

"Well, how are you going to cancel it?" Seth asks.

"Two ways, overload the magic runes resulting in the destruction of the sword and the surrounding area," Padma surmise, "The second is to find the descendant of the owner and get them to remove it."

"Is that Excalibur?" Neville asks.

"No," Hermione said, "Excalibur was an artifact given to Author by Merlin through they're Magister and Minister contract."

"Wait, wait, Merlin's a Magister Magi?" Cedric asks in shocked.

"Well, there are a lot of discrepancy in our history book but Harry-nii says otherwise," Hermione said pointing to Harry who was examining the sword with Padma.

After a moment Harry stood up and face the group, "The discrepancies are all over Europe and the only place that's consistence are the records in the Nordic. Earlier stories of Merlin supports the Nordic's stories and through time the Europeans didn't like that fact that Merlin was a Magister who gave one of the most powerful weapon to a non Magical. So they changed the story of Arthur pulling Excalibur from the stone placed there by Merlin to find out who's worthy of ruling Britain."

"Why wasn't it in history books?" Hermione shouted out in frustration.

"If you go to the Nordic Historical Archives you would find the stories there and at the same time if you get access to the Goblin's Archive then they will have the full account of what happened back then," Harry said giving out sources so they would be able to go find the truth.

Suddenly an alarm of gongs went off. Harry swims upward and his eyes gaze towards a massive dark shadow from afar. Instantly Harry swims down to his friends and activate their strap and a blue orb envelope everyone except for Harry. After a second the orb shot up towards the surface like torpedoes all the while Hermione screaming Harry's name.

"Harry, you need to get out of here!" Meith said whipping out her spear and Seth follow suit.

Seth slowly cast a spell in mermish and his eyes widen ten folds. He then turn towards Harry and said sharply, "It's the Hunter! Get out of here!"

"The Hunter?" Harry asks and slowly it dawned on him. Merfolk never give a title to anything unless it's important. The title of the Hunter means they revere this animal and at the same time they fear it. "Do you need help?"

"No, we can't have a student from the surface die down here!" Seth barked and a group of merfolk wearing their armors swims up to them. "Besides our village's have safety spells to protect from invading force."

"Stay safe!" Harry said activating his runes on his brown strap and everyone nodded in reply. A few seconds later Harry was encase in a gold orb and shot upward towards the surface.

Harry urge his orb to climb faster and saw his friends off in the distance. A screeching noise caught his attention and he looks down to see serpents charging after him in hordes.

"The Hunter's are Sea Serpent of the Norse?" Harry shot out seeing the red, orange and purple sea serpents baring their fangs at him.

The horde that was the shadows weren't after the village but the students from Hogwarts. Harry's ascending speed was enough to keep out of their reaches and he kept his eyes on his friends who were nearing the surface. Fred and George were looking down and saw Harry's golden orb but they spots the serpents that were nipping at Harry's heels. As if as one both teens pull out their wands and Harry's eyes widen.

"DON'T, KEEP GOING!" Harry yell but within the speed and the rushing sound of water the twins didn't hear and cast a spell destroying their safety bubble. Harry grit his teeth and deactivate his orb and torpedo towards the twins who were now floating in the water and only ten meters away from the surface. He grabs each one by their wrist and shot towards the surface.

The moment they were out of the water Harry snatch three potions from Oracle and shove one in each twin's mouth and one in his to cancel the gillyweed affects. A millisecond later Harry rip his leather strap off and slap it onto Fred and activate the safety bubble with George in it. With that done Harry faces the water and pull out his staff and lands on it mere inches from the rippling surface and shot off towards the shore where the twins were heading. On the shore Harry saw his friends still encase in the bubble and are still under affects of the gillyweed. Next to them stood the Professors who were looking towards him with their eyes widen in shock when the serpents broke water trying to get Harry.

Professor Dumbledore had his wand out and cast several spells over the water and another that was more of a command. The surface where the Headmaster stood suddenly had an eruption of ice rushing over the surface of the lake trapping the serpents underneath it. The Headmaster then sweep his wand to cast a spell and all the serpents underneath the frozen lake was gone.

Harry made it back to the shore with no injury and immediately the Head Nurse shot right to him and rattle off questions, "Mister Kousaka are you hurt? Did they get you? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Pomfrey Sensei," Harry reassure the nurse who went towards the twins who were still incase in the safety bubble and still sports gills and webbings.

Of to the side Professor Snape was giving potions to the other students to cancel the gillyweed affects and in came Hermione who had a look that a mother would wear if she heard her child was hurt."

"Harry!" His friends came over and began questioning him.

"Mister Kousaka," A firm voice pierce through his friends voice said and there stood Professor Dumbledore with the contingency of his staff. "How is he Poppy?"

"Well, he's right as rain," Madam Pomfrey said a little shock after hearing the students shouting about being attacked by monsters.

"Mister Kousaka, please meet me in my office after dinner," Professor Dumbledore said and motion for his staff and students to go back to the castle.

"What, that's it?" Someone barked and everyone groan inwardly knowing that voice very well, "The mermaids were attacked and you're not going to question him about it?"

"I will after dinner, Mister Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said trying to keep his cool.

"For all we know he'd summoned those serpents and had it attacked the mermaids down there!" Ron declared, "How many will it take to die before you see that he's evil?"

Harry's eyes shot at Ron when he'd mentioned the serpent. His feature sharpens and zoned on the youngest Weasley. When Harry breached the water he was a good several hundred yards from the shoreline unless someone had an eyesight of a hawk no one would know that he was attacked by sea serpents. Hermione knew that look and grab Harry's arm to stop him from doing something he would regret.

Thanking Hermione for calming him down Harry asks Ron, "What was that?"

"You're dark!" Ron exclaims in glee. "This is more proof that you are!"

"No, before that," Harry asks and slowly everyone who was part of his club understood what Harry was asking.

"Ron, what were the serpents again?" Fred nervously asks.

"Serpent of the Norse!" Ron said smirking knowingly.

"We never said what the monster was," George said eyeing his brother closely.

"Course you didn't, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what evil creatures he'd summoned!" Ron shot out as if it was the most obvious thing. Oblivious to most of the more intelligent person and staff eying him with suspicion Ron arrogantly smirk at Harry as if he got one over the evil tosser.

"Mister Weasley," Professor Snape dangerously ground out, "Come with me this instant."

"What? Why? Take that dark evil bastard!" Ron barked slapping Professor Snape's hand away. "He's the one that tried to kill the Mermaids!"

"NOW!" Professor Snape barked sending a stinging hex at the red headed teen that yelp in pain.

That evening Harry was making his way back to his dorm room after answering everything the Headmaster could think of. Harry told the professor about activating the runes on the strap that alerted the Head Nurse and all the Head of the Houses. Professor Dumbledore listened to Harry's story and knew that the teen was telling the truth. Professor Dumbledore had talked with the Chieftain who explained everything that matched up with Harry's story. Before he left the office Harry asked the Headmaster of his suspicion about Ron's involvement and the Professor only reply by telling him that the investigation was still active and he couldn't say anymore. After that he was sent off to bed.

"Rough day?" Orochi asks.

Harry chuckled and answer, "You have no idea."

Slowly he starts to write a letter and when he was finished Hedwig was ready to take it.

"Safe trip," Harry said smiling at the white owl.

"She's not going to like this one bit," Hedwig said ruffing her feather and spread her wings to fly.


	8. Chapter 8

History Strongest Magister Harry: Hogwarts Year 2

7 Lockhart's Dueling Club

A week has passed and the Culture Club, by extension everyone, found out that Ron Weasley was almost suspended and on a tight leash. Professor McGonagall has him under surveillance and constantly hand him chores to do around the castle. Harry had seen him swept the floors with a broom in hand grumbling about how he could finish the task quicker if he had his wand. To add to his already injured pride Draco Malfoy and his friends would make it their mission to goad the red head into doing something stupid and tattled on the teen.

It didn't take everyone in the club to figure out that Ron had somehow unleashed the serpent on the merfolk's village. The real question was who did the actual spell or if it was Ron then how powerful is he to be able to summon over thousands of Serpent of the Norse? Both George and Fred were having a conflicting issue when it came to Ron. Sure they're brothers and Weasleys sticks together but Ron almost had them killed but they were hoping it wasn't Ron.

"I can't take it!" Fred bellow, "I know a prank when I see one but what happened in the lake wasn't a prank! Someone died!"

"We can't come up with anything new, not without knowing the truth!" George chimes in. "We need to talk to him but-"

"McGonagall keeps him busy to the point where he can't even chat without getting into trouble," Fred finished.

Harry slowly scratch his final sentence for his report and reassure the twin, "Ron Weasley may be an annoyance but he's not powerful nor mentally capable of summoning Serpent of the Norse. Several reasons, they lived to far for a second year to muster their magic to pull them from another country. Two, you need strong mental fortitude to repeatedly summon them. And finally we know for a fact that he has trouble changing a match stick into pins."

"What if that's an act?" Fred asks.

"Then Ron Weasley will easily win an Oscar for it," Harry chime and smile at the twin who returns the smiles. "Besides, you boys need to go to Hogmeades and get yourself suited for the Solstice Ball."

"We have another month!" George and Fred chorused.

"Suit yourself," Harry said seeing their spark back. "Oh and good luck today."

"Luck? We don't need luck!" Fred said puffing out his chest, "We'll win the game!"

Gryffindor's first match against Slytherin was today and with it on everyone's mind it helped get the thoughts of the Chamber out of peoples mind. The excitement was getting to the point where everyone almost forgot about that petrified cat. Gryffindors and Slytherins were glaring at each other from across the Great Hall at meals times. Some even went as far as to put up banner proclaiming they've won the match. It was the spirit of the sport that was flying around the school.

Speaking of sports, Harry heard that there have been several small jousting tournaments that brought in a small crowd. Not to mentioned that there's a professional circuit for Broom Jousting and hearing that Hogwarts has brought it back there were actual pros sitting in the audience seeing if they could find any good prospect. To their disappointment there weren't much since the sport had just got back to Hogwarts. Then there was Futball that didn't bring any crowd but those who were obsessed with it.

The Weasley twin had ones suggested to put some magic in tennis, literal terms. From the side line Harry had witnessed Fred and George spelled the green ball to burst into flames whenever they spike it. After that day the tennis club had kids from different houses joined but it was all the magic was disbanded when the professors found out about it. Luckily no one really got hurt and some even began to try it. Daphne Greengrass was one such person who found the charm to tennis.

Daphne had ones tried to get Harry to play the game only to really find that he was monster at it. Not that kind of monster. He was beast at moving on court and at the same time able to reach the ball like pro. No he was a monster when he hits the ball. A dozen tennis balls was sliced through as it went through a cheese grater. Yet with Daphne's presence the Tennis club grew in size for having a Greengrass and surprisingly she even found an old newspaper article about a Noble Pureblood inventing tennis to show that they were better than muggles by not using magic in a sport. With that news article the numbers of Slytherin's venom for the sport simmered.

Su on the other hand was enjoying badminton and found that her small stature didn't matter when it came to the sport. The sport was quick and fast paced that she really find amusing. She'd ones told Harry that it reminded her of their spars and how quick it gotten the longer it went. Su had heard about his tennis debacle and never allowed Harry to come near badminton. Sadly badminton didn't grow in size but that didn't really deter Su from playing with the few that was there.

It dawn on Harry that the sports that the Board of Governor brought to Hogwarts has broken down the barrier that was previously there when you talk about Quidditch. If it was the Boards intention by allowing more students from different houses to interact with each other then by all means they have succeeded.

The fall air filled with Quidditch excitement gave way to one of the greatest Saturday they had ever have in a long time. Everyone forgot about the attack that happened to the cat and whispers of serpents attacked under water washed away with anticipation to see who would win the Quidditch match this day.

"Who're you be rooting for?" Hermione asks Harry after sitting down in the stands.

"I'm just here to support my friends," Harry said pointing to the red headed twins flying about.

"I dear say that your supports are needed," Daphne said joining the group and she has her friend in tow.

"Yo," Harry said waving at the pretty blonde.

"Nii-san," Hermione said scooting closer to Harry when the stands were getting crowded.

"Yes Hermione-chan," Harry said smirking at the girl who glared back with a pout that told him what she was thinking, "In both Defensively and offensive the Gryffindors are superior to the Slytherin team and if this were a contest of said position then Gryffindor would win in a heart beat but the seeker's the key to ending the game. I haven't seen their seeker's play before and I don't know who's the Slytherin seeker."

"Draco's bought himself into the Slytherin team as their seeker," Daphne said pointing to the Slytherin team who had identical brooms.

"I see," Harry said eyeing the broom and saw Nimbus 2001 etched on the handle, "The real question now is who's the better flyer?"

"The Gryffindors!" Someone said and there stood Luna Lovegood wearing a hat that has an animated lion's head roaring now and then.

"Although the Board sent old but new brooms for all the teams, Slytherin has the top of the line brooms," Daphne said and then thought for a moment, "I do think you're right, Miss Lovegood. The Gryffindors are the better flyer but they're handicapped by their brooms."

"Please call me Luna," Luna said.

"Very well," Daphne reply and nod to the strange girl.

"Over here Su, Neville!" Hermione said waving towards two people who was looking for them.

After another ten minutes and everyone in the stand was seated. The game begins. The quaffle was release and the Gryffindor chasers got it first. They speeds towards the Slytherin goal and made their first scare within ten second.

10 – Zero, Gryffindor's lead.

"May I have a look at your hat?" Harry asks Luna who hands the hat over and Harry observes it. The Rune and charm work were pretty basic but for a first year that's something that stood out like a sore them. Animated charms were at least fourth year spells and not to mention the detailed to the real lion was surreal. He had to admit he would have a difficult time replicating Luna's feats.

"An Gryffindor scored another! That makes 90 to 10!" The Announcer shouted and harry ignore the commentating and flip the hat and there it was the array he was looking for.

Hermione stare at the oblivious Harry who was examining the hat with great care.

"That's so Harry-nii," Hermione thought and from how close she was to him.

Finally Harry handed the hat back and said, "Very well done Luna."

"It wasn't much," Luna said and then her wide eyes glaze over Harry and she asks, "Where's Orochi?"

"Sleeping, most likely," Harry said.

"Oh poo, and I made an identical hat too," Luna said pull out a miniature lions hat that could fit a baby snake.

Harry chuckle at the adorableness it was, "He's a Madara after all, one must look sharp."

"Indeed!" Luna said pocking the miniature hat.

"AND Gryffindor's made another goal reaching 160 points and Slytherin 20!" The commentator announce and then he shouted, "And Malfoy's looks like he spotted the snitch and OH- a direct hit from a bludger directed by Fred or was it George's and Slytherin calls a time out."

"Well this'll be a long game," Daphne comment.

"They should put a time limit on these games," Hermione continue the topic, "I ones read that there was a game that lasted two months before the seeker found the snitch."

"International games do tend to exclude time limits but for school matches they have up to till Sunday evening hours so they don't miss class the next day," Neville chime in.

"I didn't know that," Harry said and everyone from the culture club glances over at Harry in disbelief. "What? I'm not a walking encyclopedia?"

Yes, yes you are, everyone silently thought.

"Looks like Slytherin Captain switching roles for his teams and making Antony play seeker and benching Malfoy after that glorious hit by the twins, so they're one chaser short, and now the games back on!" Commentator said.

Another fifty scores from Gryffindor and Slytherin catching the snitch later the game ended with Gryffindor winning by sixty points.

The next day Harry was making his way to the great hall and found it deathly quite. Looking around he spots his friends and they motion for him to get to them as fast as they could.

"What's going?" Harry asks knowing there he was being stared at.

"There was another attack last night," Fred said.

"And you know how Hogwarts rumor mill goes," George said.

"Let me guess, I'm the prime suspect?" Harry said piling some food on his plate.

"No, Orochi is!" Katie said.

"Wait, Orochi, my perverted familiar who would rather take pictures of girls naked than hurt someone," Harry said chuckling and his eyes narrowed and he asks darkly, "Who was it?"

"Luna, they say she's petrified," Angelina said.

Harry got up and immediately made his way to the head table and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"What kind of petrification was Miss Lovegood's in?" Harry asks directly and every professor glance at one another just not knowing how to answer this, "Is Orochi the suspect?" Again no one answer him. "By Law of Familiar Six Section Nine Clause two. I demand to know!"

"Stone," Professor Dumbledore said softly, "Miss Lovegood was petrified into stone. Peeves was the one who found her and stated that he saw a large snake leaving the scene. On the account that Orochi was with her for the past week we suspected that he was the cause of her predicament."

Harry's eyes focus inward to gather all the data he knew about Madara and shook his head when he found it.

"Orochi has no power when it comes to Gorgan based magic," Harry said and that got the Headmaster to come to a realization, "A Madara are magic base in mimicking human magic-"

"And so they can't mimic magic that specifically to one species such as Hydras head growth and dragons breath," Professor Dumbledore said nodding his head, "You're correct Mister Kousaka but tell me, where was Orochi last night?"

"In my room sleeping," Harry said.

"Unlikely story!" Professor Lockhart snapped from the end of the table.

"Gilderoy, a Madara has no power when it comes to petrification," Professor Dumbledore said.

"We don't know anything about a Madara much less its powers!" Professor Lockhart snide.

"Then please open the book on the subject," Professor Dumbledore said and then added, "Though you need to learn how to read Chinese first."

"You've read Shen Quo's research?" Harry asks a little surprised.

"Well, yes, after you came about Orochi, I had to learn as much as I could when it came to you're familiar," Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "Now, run along, classes should start in half an hour."

"Where did it happen?" Harry asks.

"Second floor by the bathroom, near the Ravenclaw's Dormitory," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I see," Harry said and left he Great Hall.

The area in question had little portraits and almost a secluded spot from the masses. The hall was indeed large enough to allow Orochi or a snake of large size to maneuver and yet something wasn't right about it. Looking around Harry notice a single feather embedded where walls and floor meet. He picks it up and though it was a quill but it didn't have any black ink and it tells Harry that it came from a living bird.

Most owls aren't allowed to fly through the corridors and only from the Owlry, Great hall and student dorms. Only time they are allowed near a corridor is when they are needed in Transfiguration class for assignments like turning their pets into teacups or the likes.

Yet there was a question that linger in Harry's mind, 'Why haven't they closed the school yet and why haven't the Aurors called in to question the events that injured a student much less a student that will one day rule Britain?'

"Both of you could come out now," Harry said softly and out came Percy Weasley. Without looking at the older teen Harry softly asks, "Why are you following me?"

"None of your business," Percy barked puffing his chest showing the Prefrect Badge as of to threaten Harry.

"Miss, you shouldn't stalk the halls like that," Harry said again without turning his head away from the spot where Luna was attacked.

Slowly a girl nervously came out the door and tried to hide behind Percy who was sporting a rather red face.

"You won't tell the twins?" Percy nervously said now that the cat was out of the bag.

"Tell me, where's Peeves?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Percy said immediately.

"Thank you and no I won't tell the twins," Harry said smiling and heard their footsteps fading away.

Several days later Harry had a long chat with Orochi who was livid after finding out that Luna was petrified and in the Hospital Wing. He was making promises to find out who did it and also added that he will make sure who ever did it will suffer a thousand deaths before given the chance to die. Finding Peeves was a lot harder than Harry had thought. The poltergeist was nowhere to be seen and asking the Professors didn't help one bit. The only information Harry had gotten was from Sir Nicholas who told him that the poltergeist was hiding from Harry afraid he would send him off for accusing Orochi.

"Hey, are you going to Dueling Club tonight?" Fred asks Harry one day in the club room and Harry replied with a blank look. "We know you're great at dueling. Hell, how many letters did you get from Vince about joining a dueling club?"

"Touché," Harry said and sigh in defeat, "I'll see you guys there."

"Great!" Fred said.

The whole school was buzzing about the new dueling club that was being headed by Professor Lockhart. If Harry was correct almost everyone was going to be there especially the girls who were enamor by the celebrity. Although, Harry was a little apprehensive about going to the club yet he was more interested in the man's knowledge and prowess. At the same time he didn't want to be under scrutiny by said celebrity who was watching him like a hawk.

Harry came around a corner and slam into a small girl and on instinct he caught her before she would hit the floor. There in his arm was a freckle face red hair girl. She was blushing at the close proximity they were in and that he was looking at her with those memorizing green eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking," Harry said stepping back and releasing her.

"Ittt-It's fine, I wasn't looking any way!" She stammers.

"Ginny Weasley-san?" Harry said remembering her name from the Opening Feast.

"Yes!" Ginny said a little shocked that he knew her name and then she shook her head and said her farewell, "I got to go! Thanks for saving me!"

Harry watches the girl walk around him and down the hallway.

"Huh," Harry said a little absent-minded. Whipping around he made to walk when he found his foot stepping on a feather. It was a white feather and he bent down to pick it up. Looking at it a little closer the feather it looked like the one he picked up where Luna was attacked. Looking over his shoulder he'd observed where Ginny ones stood. "Couldn't be."

Shaking his head Harry made his way up to his dorm and got dress for the Dueling Club. He wore his black jeans and brown t-shirt with confortable tennis shoe. On the way Harry met up with a lot of giggling girls who would whispers about their close encounter with Professor Lockhart and how they would steal a pieces of his clothing like his scarf and coats that he has lying around. Judging by their talks Harry suspected that Professor Lockhart purposely let his students steal his clothes for publicity sake.

The Great Hall was turned into a large barren setting with one platform in the middle of the Great Hall. The estimate distances from one end of the platform to other end could be a hundred and fifty feet, which is a good amount of distance. Standard platform for dueling matches are ninety feet from end to end and the combatants ready position are twenty from the center of the platform. If one were new to the dueling and are familiar to fencing then the similarity are uncanny. For dueling there are two combatants standing face to face and trade blows until their opponent either surrender, knocked out, disarmed and or knocked off the platform. Professional Duel as a sport has rules and regulation and heavily monitored unlike his duel last year with Mister Malfoy where the combatant are put into brawl like match.

"I see you made it!" Fred said appearing on Harry's left side while George pops up on his right. "So, are you going to challenge Malfoy and win so we could put him in ridiculous outfits again?"

"I say that would be too kind for Malfoy," someone quip they turn towards Daphne who smiled at the confuse trio and she further explains her comment, "Last year Malfoy's been getting too comfortable with your choice in clothes and I dear say he seems to enjoy it very much. Especially the pink tutu."

"Damn!" Fred and George chorus not knowing how to embarrass the boy anymore.

"So who's coming from the culture club?" George asks.

"Everyone's coming," Harry said and then sigh a little as if disappointed about something, "Professor Lockhart was pretty vocal about attending and not to much his scare tactic."

"Scare tactic?" the twins asks at the same time.

"Scare tactics pretty much what you would think. Say a healer who says to buy a potion that will cure you and keep you healthy from a disease and if you don't you would die immediately," Harry explained, "Scare tactics."

"Is that why you were hesitant in coming to this club?" George ask.

"Would you want to go to a store and buy their products just because someone outside was scaring you with death threats?" Harry retort.

"Point taken," The Weasley twins said.

"Hey!" Cedric cry out while making his way towards the group and in with him came Su, Neville, Oliver, Hermione, the Gryffindor Chasers, and Padma."

"Ready for the excitement?" Wood smile.

"Nah, more like, are we ready to see some entertainment," Katie said and point towards the platform.

"I wonder what Professor Lockhart would be teaching us?" Neville asks trying to get with the group.

"Hopefully not smiling like a buffoon," Padma snipped.

"Oh my, Professor Lockhart, the celebrity of Hogwarts doesn't have your full attention and admiration, how will he live with that?" Cedric said in an over the top way that garner some laughs from the group.

Padma stuck out her tongue at Cedric in reply.

"Gather around everybody!" Professor Lockhart said from the platform and Harry notice that the man was wearing your standard dueling outfit. He wore a loose but tight pants and a top the covers his torso and arms like padded armor. "Now I asked Professor Snape over here to help me with some demonstration for you all. Say hi Severus. Now both Professor Snape and I will demonstrate a disarming spell and shielding spell. We will give each other several volleys and end it from there."

Professor Snape didn't even look at his colleague and walked over to his station opposite of Professor Lockhart. He stood ready and he was waiting for Professor Lockhart to finish his monologue.

"First we face each other like so," Professor Lockhart said smiling at the crowd but pause for a moment at group of giggling seventh years. "Then we bow and bring our wand's up. 3, 2, 1, begin!"

In that instant Professor Snape haul his disarming spell at his opponent who didn't have time to react and his wand jumped out of his hand and landed into Professor Snape's waiting hand.

"There, see, nothing to it!" Professor Lockhart said waving his arms about, "As you can see I allow Professor Snape's spell to make contact with me to show you what a disarming spell will do. Now I know that I could've blocked it with my shield charm but how will you learn? That would be horrible of me!"

Harry was sure that the seventh year girls were giggling and awing at his thoughtful gesture. Oliver and Cedric on the other hand were literally glaring holes into the man's skull. Our magister on the other hand could care less but the way Professor Snape cast his spell and his motion told Harry that there's more to the Potion Master than he let's on. The way Professor's eyes narrows and his stances were the tell tale signs of a combat veteran and not the dueling circuit veteran but a combat soldier veteran.

This was a new side to the Potion Master that Harry would've never suspected.

"Did you guys notice that?" Harry asks his friends who didn't know what he was talking about. "Never mind."

"Now, let's bring a student up here," Professor Lockhart said and look around the room and then said, "What about you Ron Weasley."

"I dear say that's not a good idea Gilderoy," Professor Snape chimes and then said sharply, "Weasley, you're supposed to be in detention, Percy Weasley take your brother away!"

"Sir?" Percy Weasley the oldest Weasley in Hogwarts said not wanting to leave.

"You're a prefect are you not?" Professor Snape ground out and Percy nodded his head in reply, "Do your job or I will have a talk with the Headmaster about your incompetents!"

"Well, what about your Mister Malfoy?" Professor Lockhart said pointing to the smug looking blonde boy.

"Good, good," Professor Snape said and then added, "Might I suggest Miss Granger?"

"Eep!" Hermione hid behind Harry.

"Well, come up young lady!" Professor Lockhart motion for the teen to come forward but when she didn't move an inch he decided on someone else, "Su Li, I believe, would you like to come up here?"

Su shrugs her shoulder and walk up to the platform and got on it. Her small stature was immediately obvious when standing next to the Defense Professor. Harry notice that Professor Lockhart gave some word of encouragement by putting his hands on her shoulder and a good luck pat that was a little to low for Su's liking if her glare was an indication.

"On the count of three, 1-2-3- Go!" Professor Lockhart announced and both opponents sent out disarming spells at one another.

Su weave around the spell hurl at her and would pull out her shield when she knew she couldn't dodge it. Her spells on the other hand were landing on the mark and Draco was getting pushed back to the edge of the platform, which was a feat in itself from the distances Su was standing from. Her quick triple disarming spells would barely give Draco time to put up a counter and force him to stay on the defensive.

"Yield!" Su barked not allowing Draco time to drop his shield one bit or he'll be hit with her Disarming spell.

"Never!" Draco roar but that was his mistake.

The moment his mind switch to reply his shield dropped letting one disarming spell hit him immediately and ripping his wand from his hand and into Su's waiting hand.

"Good job Miss Li! I award you ten points to Ravenclaw," Professor Lockhart cheer and went up to the girl and attempt a hug when he was stopped by her movement to get out of his reach. Not deterred Professor Lockhart offered, "You could come to my office any time you like to get more Dueling tips from me! The Winner of Magical Me Smile of the Year, third time running. What about after dueling tonight, I'm free."

"Thank you Professor but that's not necessary," Su said and got of the platform as fast as she could.

The girls from the club rush over to Su and see if she was hurt. Su shook her head and reassured them that she was okay.

"Now, how about a new challenger!" Professor Lockhart said after watching Draco stepping off the platform with a look of shame. "What about you Mister Kousaka, care to try dueling?"

"My style doesn't really match the dueling criteria, so I must decline," Harry shout out and the professor gave a confused looked.

"No more takers? Now let's get down to business, pair up into two everyone," Lockhart ordered and everyone did as they were told and spread around the Great Hall evenly.

For the rest of the time Harry was paired with Padma while Su and Hermione chose to be together. Neville was with Katie while Angelina and Alicia jump together. It wasn't a surprised to see Fred and George paring up with one another while Cedric and Oliver decided it was high time to see who's better outside of Quidditch. Harry took out his practice Magister wand that had a crescent moon at the tip of his wand and that got everyone wondering why his wand were different than theirs.

Harry and Padma would trade casting the disarming spell and shield spell. The Indian girl was having trouble with her position and couldn't get her footing right to push Harry back and at the same time her footwork was sloppy at best.

"Padma show me your starting stance," Harry said after seeing her tripped. Padma did as she was told and Harry saw the flaw in it. "Have you ever taken fencing before?" Padma shook her head. "Dancing class?"

"Well I took a course in Bharatanatyam, a little of the Waltz and the Tango," Padma said a little confused about Harry's query.

"The tango?" Harry asks and his mind was formulating a plan and missing Padma's reddens cheeks at his implication. "That could work. Padma show me your Waltz stance." She did as so with her left arm outward and her right hand placed on an imaginary shoulder. Her back was straightens and her shoulder parallel to the floor with and her heels slightly off the ground as if she was wearing high heels. "Now show me the box steps."

Padma stare up at Harry as if he was mad.

"Trust me," Harry said smiling at Padma who did so. The way she moved told Harry that she'd been trained and practiced from a young age and that was what he wanted to know. "Now be the lead dancer." The girl switched her hands as if mirrored and was still in her dancing routine, "Ready your wand."

Padma place her wand in her right hand and when she notice that there were people watching her she went red face, "Keep moving but face me with your leading hand. Now look at me, good, good. Ready?"

"Ready?" Padma asks and then Harry smirks and that sent chills down her spine.

"Go!" Harry order and sent out a single disarming spell at Padma who pull up her shield and on instincts she sent one back. The spell hit Harry launching his wand into hers.

Padma stare gob smack at her victory and couldn't understand how a dancing position was the key to her winning that match.

"Good one Padma," Su said coming up to her and saw her still confuse face, "What's the matter?"

"But, I was doing horrible and he just told me to do this waltz," Padma explain but couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Knowing him I think he was using your already honed dancing skills to show how to position yourself in dueling," Su began but cut Padma off and continue, "Let me finish, position and motion is the name of the game when it comes to combat. How you move yourself to get that hit, how you move yourself away from getting hit, how you move yourself to counter. That's the cut and dry when it comes to martial arts and dueling is no different. There was a duelist champion from Russia, Dominika Romanov, who'd used her dancing skills to win the world championship in 1854 World Dueling. Got it. Use what you know and build from it."

"She's right you know," Harry said joining the group and receive his wand back. "That was good Padma."

"Thank you," Padma said smiling.

"Any time," Harry said and then spots Neville having a hard time with Katie who was a little frustrated with the lack of effort Neville was putting up.

"You think you could help Neville?" Hermione asks.

"Sure," Harry said and made his way to the teen in question.


	9. Chapter 9

History Strongest Magister Harry: Year 2

8 Punishment

"So, are we doing this or what?" Fred asks George.

"I see no way out of this!" George replied a little shaken from earlier.

"To be Frank and no I'm Harry, it was both your fault!" Harry hissed at the twins who had the gall to not look guilty.

"Well, yeah!" Fred and George said at the same time and smirked about it, "But it was awesome!"

"I agree, it was amusing but because of you two I'm dragged into their reign of terror," Harry said.

A little context seems to be needed to fully understand their conversation.

Two hours previously Fred and George were experimenting on their new line of potions in the Club Room. They had three pots boiling their little concoction and debating about the name to attract future customers. After all, the name's brings half the customers than what the products are. So the twins left three boiling pots alone until they got into their little snippet. Apparently Fred didn't like fancy words and want it more plain and simple to attract the masses but George insist that fancy names gives the product more brand name so no one could mistaken their product with another.

All of the sudden both Gred and Forge eyed one another as if to dare one another to say it again. When Fred did say the name he'd grab a vial and toss it at George who got the whole potion on his face turning his head into a pelican. George in retaliation grabbed the nearest corked vial and splash his brother turning Fred's head into that of a panda bear. Several seconds later their entire stocks were emptied and there stood a horribly mismatched of animals glaring at one another.

George charge forward with the legs of a rhino and shove Fred into the table that had their new concoction. It sailed into the air and both their eyes watch all three pots descend to an already well dressed Katie, Angelina and Alicia. The twin's eyes bulge out and hurry to grab their wands to stop the concoction that was about to land on their favorite chasers. They fumble with their wands because of their animal limbs and heard a crash and a nightmarish scream.

Harry was in the room minding his own business when the screams reached his ears he looked up to see the girls drenched in potions. After another seconds the dress slowly disintegrate leaving all three to cover themselves up with their hands and arms to hide their girly parts. Harry being used to this incident cast a spell to drop bed sheets for each girls. Fred and George on the other hand had a look that said they saw the great mountains and the wonderful valleys.

To say that the Chaser girls were angry was an understatement. Oh, they were angry enough to slap the hell out of the twins leaving their cheeks beaten red and swelling as if they swallowed quaffle balls on each cheek. Next they cast so many spelled at the twin leaving them both naked and in pain.

Madam Pomfrey had little to say to the twins and gave them potions in both reverting them back to human and healing their swollen cheeks.

How did Harry get roped into this you ask, well let just say he was guilty by association or so he thought.

"In future, we should cast stable and containment spells around the potion table and potion themselves so if someone knocked them over they won't fly again," Fred said and George nodded his head in agreement but not a second went by both twins slumped to the floor in depression. "I wished I had a camera!"

"You and me both brother!" George said.

"What?" Katie ground out and both boys stood up straight faking a smile that could very well scar her if not for her very soul wants to kill the twins.

"So, shopping?" Harry said gently and chuckle.

" _I love shopping!"_ Orochi said popping out of his collar and stare at the trio's, _"Nicely shaped buns. Hmm, they would make a great partner for you Harry."_

"Stop it!" Harry groan.

"What did he say?" Angelina glared at Orochi who was smug at the girls.

"Something about you three might be good partners for me," Harry answered truthfully.

"Partners?" Angelina asks.

"Oh I keep forgetting you don't know about Magister Magi," Katie said and whisper into Angelina's ears and the girl had wicked look and both Katie and Alicia mirrored it.

"Why, Harry, all you have to do is asks!" Angelina said popping onto his right side and grabs his arm and pressed her chest against it.

"Yes, Harry please, ask me to be your partner!" Katie announces mirroring Angelina but appearing on his left side.

"Why not me? I'm the more developed," Alicia said standing behind Harry and wrap her arms around Harry's neck and push her busty chest against his head.

"Well, girls, there's us!" George said.

"Yes, don't leave us out!" Fred whine.

"It's your fault for destroying our dresses!" Katie barked baring her teeth at them.

"So shut up and take your punishment!" Angelina snapped and pull Orochi off of Harry and toss them onto Fred, "Keep him and if he gets away from you! Let's just say you will never be able to see the light of day."

Punishment? Oh, that, for today the twins were servants to the trio and they will do anything the girls said. They first exercised their power by making the twins wear a flashing sign on their back saying that they were Katie, Angelina and Alicia's man servant. The signs were bright and flashy and got everyone's attention and that's what the girls wanted. Harry on the other hand didn't have it but was the center of the girl's attention. Still Harry doesn't know why he was there but relent anyway. It also doesn't help that the girls were wearing light clothes for fall that somehow showed off more curves and skin than need be.

Thank you magic!

"So girls," Harry said still having the three all over him, which was getting quite a look. Men would smirk and give him thumbs up for his achievement while women would stare at Harry wondering how he gotten all three girls to be all over him without fighting each other. "Dress shops are over there."

"Really, Harry?" Katie said in mocked pain, "We're on a date. Let's go eat first, I'm famished!"

"Us TOO!" Fred and George shot in but instantly regretted it when Angelina barked back saying they can't talk unless spoken to.

Slowly Harry was led to a very colorful bright store and on the sign Harry red, "Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop?"

"Oh, you're going to love it here!" Katie chimes entering the shop and true enough it was really colorful and Harry notice that there were a lot of couples in here. "Four please and a table for these two."

"Separate?" The host asks.

"Separate table but close enough so we could keep a close eyes on them," Angelina said smiling but her eyes didn't match her happy go lucky attitude.

"I see," The host said and then added, "What they did must be really bad if you're dragging them around like dogs."

"Oh yes, very!" Alicia said smiling.

Katie gently guides Harry to a booth and he was about to untangle himself out of the girls arms when Angelina scoot into the booth first a followed by Katie. Harry was about to sit onto the opposite of Katie when Alicia gently pushes Harry to sit on Katie's lap. Harry being only twelve and a little tall for his age was still a kid compared to the girls that was around him. Alicia then joins in after latching onto his right arm while Angelina his left.

Off to the side Harry notice the twins eyeing him with envy and the rest of the boys in the restaurant were doing the same and got their dates to glare at them with disdain.

"Drinks?" The Waiter asks and she was a tall twenty something lady wearing a fancy dress.

"Butterbeer for us," Angelina ordered.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asks and all four girls looked at him as if he was an alien.

"You've never had one?" The waiter asks.

Harry shook his head and answered, "I like tea."

"Well first rounds on the house then," The Waiter said staring at the scene that was the envy of all boys. "Can I ask?"

"You see the twins over there," Alicia whisper and points to the Weasley twins. "They destroyed our dressed for the Winter Solstice ball and we're punishing them."

The Waiter looked shocked at her proclamation to being invited to the ball but at the same time gave a few second glares at the twins for destroying what sounded like an expensive dress. She then asks, "And he's?"

"The icing on the cake!" Katie said wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggles into him. "Besides he's the one that got the tickets for us."

"Yeah, we need to show how appreciated we are for his hard work as our Club President," Alicia whisper huskily and if Harry was any man he would shiver with excitement and melted in puddles but Harry being Harry was used to getting these kinds of attention from girls older than him. Again the forwardness of the European girls was something his mother has warned him about.

"Oh lucky," the Waiter said and went off to get their drinks.

"So, how far are we going?" Katie asks with a wicked smile.

"Far enough to make them pay!" Angelina whisper evilly and jerked her thumb at the twins.

"Note to self, never anger you three," Harry said softly while trying to get comfortable in his human chair.

He slowly wiggles around and moves his arm to get comfortable not knowing that his actions were having an arousing affect on the girls. Katie tries to hold back a moan, while both Angelina and Alicia clasp Harry's arm when he moved accidently brushing up against their nipples.

"Girls, I'm trying to get comfortable," said Harry absentminded of their reactions.

"Sorry," Both Angelina and Alicia said at the same time while blushing and simultaneously loosen their hold on his arms.

"Butterbeer for you lot," the Waiter said brushing her wand over their drinks and it lifts off her tray on landed right in front of them. Then she magically set a cupcake the size of a saucer with four large cherries on top of the frosting, "On the house."

"But, but," Alicia said remembering the tale from most of the girls who came to this restaurant on a date. This cake was what many girls would call a commitment cake. Boys will buy this cake to show that they're committed to the relationship but the girls knew better. This cake was more of a token to get into the girl's skirts and when someone talked about how great the cake was they knew that the girl who had it will also tell about what they've done to show their appreciation in a broom closet.

"This is good!" Angelina said sipping her butterbeer from the bottle. "Try it!"

She hands her bottle to Harry who hesitated for a moment.

"What?" Angelina asks.

"It's a Japanese thing," Harry said and Angelina could've swore that she saw him tinted red a little, "It's called an 'Indirect Kiss', Japanese culture have a conservative views when it comes to public of affections in this case kissing. Most would not show affections in public and most would not kiss unless they're committing to the relationship."

"You mean that if you drank out of our bottles that means we kissed," Katie asks gently trying to get the information out without scaring Harry and then immediately added, "Indirectly of course?"

"Yes," Harry answered fidgeting a little.

"Well, the answer's simple," Katie said grabbing all four bottles and sip from it and place it back on the table with a wicked grin.

"No fair!" Angelina said and did the exact same thing followed by Alicia who was smirking uncontrollably.

"I shouldn't have said that," Harry said showing a little redder than before.

"You have a choice Harry, drink up and receive an indirect kiss from us or get the real thing from me," Katie whisper in his ears.

Instantly Harry grabs his bottle and drank it all in one gulp while blushing madly.

The girls on the other hand were laughing at his embarrassment and grab their own bottles and drink as well. All the while smiling at the new tidbit they learned about Harry's culture mindset. Fred and George on the other hand were confused and Orochi was livid that he didn't bring his camera for his

Angelina whispers into Katie's ears and they smirked like they have the greatest plan in the world. Alicia on the other hand was still eyeing the cake and wondered what the school will say about it.

"Hey Alicia," Katie said and whispers Angelina's plan which made Alicia's face redden. She had never done anything like that before and with them. It's scandalous and what would the school think? Especially other girls in the restaurant.

"Hey Harry here," Angelina said popping the cherry into Harry's mouth but place it on his lips, "Hold that for a second and don't move." Harry did as he was told and she looked over at the twins who were confused and drinking their butterbeer. Angelina leans forward and bit the cherry in half and took her share. From the twins perspective they saw Angelina kiss Harry and took the cherry as her prize. In unison the twins splutter their drinks and coughing uncontrollably at what they just saw.

Shell-shocked Harry didn't know what to do and sat frozen.

The rest of the patron on the other hand were blushing madly while the men were gritting in jealous anger until they remembered that they were on a date with their respected girlfriend. In one move the boys ordered the same cake with the same large cherries not wanting to be outdone by a twelve year old.

"Me next," Katie said placing the other cherry on Harry's lips and lift up his head towards her by putting her hand under his chin to guide him to face her. Instead of just taking the cherry Katie linger a little longer like they were making out and after another second she scoop the cherry up with her tongue from his lips making contact with along the way.

The entire restaurant and the storeowner were madly blushing and kept their eyes down acting like they weren't looking.

"You're last, Alicia," Katie said holding up the red cherry.

Alicia's face was red and she couldn't place a word to what just happened.

"I-I-I," Alicia said and couldn't muster the courage the do it.

"Well I guess these two cherries needs to be eaten but who? Katie said smiling towards the twins who instantly threw themselves at their feet begging to experience it. "Okay boys, pucker up."

Fred and George pucker their lips and expected to get the cherry but Katie only placed one cherry and that was on Fred's lips.

"This one's mine," Katie said chewing the last cherry.

"But what about me?" George whine.

"Well you could get the cherry, your brother has it," Angelina said staring down at the twin who looked at each other and then figured out what the girls were expecting them to do. "If George gets the cherry from Fred's mouth then the punishment's over."

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Fred and George roar.

"We know," Katie said evilly smirking at their predicament.

After their snack the restaurant had an increase in demand for cakes with and thanks to that the waiter gave them a waiver. At the same time the girls ordered a large amount of cakes and scones where the Twins had to carry them. At first they were about to ask if they could have a feather light charm put on them but it didn't happen because the waiter said 'the dresses'.

Now the twins were carrying the bags and found it a lot heavier than they thought. They were having trouble keeping them up and didn't know that cakes and sweets could be this heavy.

"Okay, let's go!" Katie said still having Harry in her arms.

For Harry he was still a little shock by their actions in the couples restaurant. After getting out of the store and into the cold air it shock him back to reality.

"Am I being punished for something?" Harry asks.

"You call this punishment?" Katie asks squeezing Harry a little tighter.

"Well I am not used to Western affections so to me this could be a punishment," Harry said.

"Ah crap," Katie groan letting Harry go and so did the other two. "Sorry, really we are, it's just you being white and we expected you to be fine by this. We keep forgetting that you're really Japanese."

"Well as long as we don't have to trade cherries again," Harry said smirking at the girls who in turn smirk back except for Alicia who was still blushing from almost doing the deed with him. "What's next?"

"Well we need to go buy school supplies and new clothes for winter," Angelina said and adorn a wicked smile.

For the next hour Harry was taken from one store to the next with the twins in tow. With each stores they entered they came out with more bags for the twins to carry. Each bag seems to be heavier than the product it was holding and when they questioned it they were given the death glare of the century. At the same time people, mostly students from Hogwarts, were staring at Harry and his luck. They even went so far as to go to Gladrags and tried out new nightgowns to keep them warm during the winter. Both Fred and George were put near the door but Harry had the luxury to have the girls modeled for him.

By the end of the day we see the twins carrying so many bags and boxes that they were having trouble carrying them. Harry on the other hand was free from the girls clutches and yet they were still close enough that one would mistake them for great friends or have a relationship that was more than friends.

"Okay! We're here!" Katie said at the entrance to Gryffindor's dorm.

"Whee-where do you wa-annt these bags?" George huffed out his legs shaking and his arms weigh down with all the bags.

"Oh, you could toss them away," Angelina said smiling and peck Harry's cheek and enters the dorm. "Thanks for the fun Harry. We should do this again."

"Yeah Harry," Alicia said hugging him and left.

Katie looks down at Harry and said, "Maybe next time you and I would go on a real date."

"Maybe," Harry said trying to hide his blush.

"And I'll wear my black dress," Katie said and then leans forward to whisper in his ears, "The naughty one."

Instantly Harry's cheeks steamed red and the girls were laughing at his innocent display.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT YOUR STUFF?" Fred shouted.

"Keep them," Katie said leaving the three.

Fred and George drop to the floor and heard a loud thump that wasn't supposed to come from a bag full of clothes.

"They didn't!" Fred said in realization.

They immediately went into one of the nearest bag and open the box to find large stones the size of the box it was in.

"They did!" The twins groan and slowly laugh at the girl's geniuses.

"I can't really hate them for this," George said through his fits of laughter.

"You can't but I can!" Fred barked and whip out his wand to blast the bags away. "They're so dead!"

"Yeah they looked good when they modeled for me," Harry said cutting the twins thoughts. There wrapped around Harry's neck was Orochi who was hissing and making odd gesture with his head. "No I will not copy my memories so you could see them."

Suddenly two strong hand clutch his shoulder and Harry scarcely look back to see fires in their eyes.

"Copy memories you say?" Fred maniacally starts off.

"Be a pal Harry, do it for us!" George continues and this times his eyes gleam dangerously.

"Oh look at the time, bye!" Harry said and sprint away from the twins who were surprisingly keeping up with Harry. He sprints all way to the grounds and then out towards the lake all the while Fred and George eyes were burning with fiery that Harry had never encounter before.

Off in the Gryffindor Tower the Katie, Angelina and Alicia were watching the commotion that was near the lake. Katie's eyes soften and felt a sudden beating in her heart when she thought of Harry and his green eyes. While the other two were laughing and getting more people to come and see.


	10. Chapter 10

History Strongest Magister Harry: Year 2

9 Antics

The time has come and it was an hour before the ball starts. Harry had going to meet with his club members at the entrance to the Solstice Ball and here he was standing out near the street with cameras flashing and reporters shouting out questions hoping of the big name people would respond. Harry was wearing nice tux minus the bow tied and instead have a black with light emerald highlight when you get a good lighting on it. His ponytail was something that got people to pay attention to him. His tux wasn't expensive but it wasn't a cheap looking suit.

"Harry!" Padma said rushing over to Harry wearing her shawl and dress that was most fitting for her. Padma's saree were yellow that wrapped around her while on the edges were red patterns. She wore a short sleeve blouse underneath the saree that went over her left shoulder. Her hand were adorned with rings and bracelet that compliment her Indian heritage and on her head she had it tied back and bare her forehead which didn't carry the red dot which all Indians are famous for.

"You look wonderful Padma, have you seen the others?" Harry asks Padma who nodded her head and point towards a group that was off to the side. On the way to the group Harry notice that Fred and George were looking more elegant than can be with a suit and tie. Neville was wearing something different and Harry knew all to well as to why.

Neville was wearing his Family Suit that entail he will be of age for any marriage contract next year. It was tailored to fit the Longbuttom heir and make him stand out with his family crest on his left breast pocket. So every time he dances with a lady they would look down to not get caught staring in his eyes and when they do look down they will see that his crest's there for them to know who he is.

The girls on the other hand were wearing various forms of dresses. Both Katie and Angelina were wearing your traditional ball gown but instead of a cage skirt it was form fitting. Alicia on the other hand was wearing your average formal dress that showed a lot of shoulder skin and it was getting a lot of attentions from the male. Su on the other hand wore a very modern red and gold Chinese dress that fit her form from her shoulders all the way down to her knees where the skirts spread out giving her more moving room. Then there was Hermione who was wearing a purple floral dress.

Harry pause for a moment to look at everyone and notice that Cedric and Wood was missing, "Where's Oliver and Cedric?"

"Inside saving us a seat," Fred answered.

Harry then face the ladies and added, "All of you looked lovely tonight."

Just like last year Harry walk through a passageway consist of photographers, reporters and hacklers. This year Luna wasn't with the reporters shook his head and wonder the faults in Hogwarts Security system to let this happened. The group follows Harry and with their ticket in hand they enter a threshold that whisks them to the Greengrass Manor. There was an awaiting house elf would take a gentlemen's coat and that got everyone who had never been to the ball gasping in awe. The manor was magnificent, the glitter of gold and silver adorn the halls and ballroom. They saw many famous people that they would've never been able to see up close in their lifetime.

Slowly Harry turn towards his club members and said, "Now, we are here, remember what I told you to do."

"Learn from the ball!" The group recounts.

"I believe that's the Keeper for Austria over there," Harry said pointing to a tall black hair man that got Oliver to zoom right to him.

"Is that Angela O'hare, the famous designer?" Angelina asks and took a look at her friends as if the asks if she could go and talk to famous designer.

"Go, have fun!" Harry said ushering his Culture Club members to go. With that said everyone was of to find their celebrities to talk to except for Hermione, Neville and Cedric.

"I don't know a lot of people here," Hermione softly said and brush closer to Harry when someone walks passes her. "Can I just stick with you?"

Harry smile and reply, "It would be my pleasure but what about you boys?"

"We've been here to many times to count," Cedric said and Neville nodded his head in agreement and off to the side there were some ladies eyeing Neville and his coat of arms.

"Then let's take a look from Hermione-chan's perspective," Harry said and grasp the girl's hand and offer it to the two, "Take her around and introduce her to those you know."

"What will you be doing?" Neville asks taking Hermione's hand.

"Hopefully, staying out of trouble," Harry said smiling and the three giggle at his optimistic.

The ball this year seems to be a lot more crowded compared to last year. Harry had glanced here and there and couldn't find the reason why. It was as if the Greengrass's front door opened to let in anyone this year. Sure our magister caught sight of Grand Wizard level individuals who gained celebrity status through their hard work and magical research. Yet there were people who barely scraped by when it came to getting notice by the public.

At one point Harry glance over at Padma who was talking with a lady who researched in Processing Ancient Runes to Modern Usage. They were talking happily and discussing their knowledge. From what Harry could tell the lady was impress at Padma's familiarity in her own research. Looking over at Oliver Harry spot two Keepers trading their stats in keeper position and Wood even point out to Harry and knowing Oliver he was talking about Harry's strategic minds. A high squeal caught his attention and Harry look over at Alicia who was discussing dresses and fashion. The squeal had to be from the Fashion designer who saw Alicia's dress.

"I see you've finished," Su said stepping next to Harry and as if reading his mind Su continues, "There's no one here that catches my attention at the same time they avoid me like the plague. It must be my Family's influences when it comes to trading in Asia."

Harry nod his head and offer his arm for her to take.

"Looks like Fred and George are talking to Zonko's owner about their ideas," Su said pointing to the twins. "Hermione is attracting a lot of attention." True enough Hermione was getting quite the attention from the crowds getting escorted by the Longbuttom Heir and Head Department's son Cedric. "And yet everyone's avoiding you. What could be the story behind their behavior I wonder?"

"That my dear Li-san's a story for another time," Harry said gently patting her hand that was looped around his arm.

Harry tense when he felt a predator eyeing him. His green eyes glaze over the crowd that was around him.

Suddenly Professor Lockhart came through the crowd and grasps the teen's hand in excitement, "I didn't know you were coming! You should've told me!"

"Good evening Professor Lockhart," Harry greeted while courteously shaking the man's hand.

"Jolly good evening to you too!" Professor Lockhart said and then look over Harry's head and then back at Harry.

"I see they're letting anyone into these functions!" Someone sneer and that sneer was all to distinguish.

"Good, evening Mister Malfoy," Harry said forcing a smiling and turn towards Draco Malfoy who was wearing a nice posh dress robe and on his arm was a girl Harry didn't personally but he'd seen her with Draco around the castle. "And you Miss Parkinson looked lovely this evening."

"Shut it, Foreigner," Draco sneer.

"As lovely as ever Draco," Su said mockingly and that made Draco put up his nose as if he smelted something horrific.

"And they let a Chink in here, when will we be eating cats and dogs?" Draco insulted.

"This chink owns the entire import and export in Central Asian to Europe," Su said unfazed at Draco's insult, "I wonder how the European market would feel if the Asian market decided to up the price by thirty percent in product and their answer would lead to one Malfoy Heir."

Draco barked up laughing and then said, "You can't and all you can do to your parents is to talk to them."

"Unlike your parents Draco, mine listens to me, after all for the last three years it was I who increased our family's wealth ten folds. What have you done for your family?" Su mocked and feign boredom, "If this is the best you could do Draco I say the Malfoy line is in dire trouble."

"Witty Miss Li," Harry said and slowly guiding Su away from Draco and his date. At the same time Harry was being followed by Professor Lockhart who was talking about how many balls he went to during his time when he was vacationing from his adventures. Harry would kindly reply with a nod or say some line to act like he was listening.

Looking around Harry spot someone he wanted to see. Standing there was Madam Bones who was surrounded by those who were trying to suck up to her. Madam Bones, the current Head of Magical Law Enforcement, was a tall women with great imposing build that had everyone giving her more room than needed be. Harry made his way up towards the woman after seating Su at vacant round table.

"Madam Bones," Harry said catching the woman's attention, "Would you like to dance?"

"The Music hasn't started just yet," one of the moocher barked and tried to wave Harry away.

"Don't mind of I do," Madam Bone's said taking Harry's hand and with a quick move on the floor she'd lost them. "Thank you, young man, I don't know how long I was listening to their bickering."

"I didn't grab you from the sharks without a cause," Harry said leading the woman to he dance floor and with a wave of his hand the instruments float up and start to play by an invisible player.

"Pray tell," Madam Bones said taking Harry's left hand in her right and place her left hand on his right shoulder.

"What's the procedure for any staff working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to get involve in Hogwarts affair?" Harry gently asks and began to lead the waltz. Slowly the floor began to fill up with dancers.

"Why are you asking?" Madam Bones asks and her eyes narrowed in a dangerous way that would ward off any attacker.

"Curiosity on my part," Harry said smiling gently up at the woman, "I'm with the Culture Club where we observe and make or cases in how things just are to one day question them. Also one of my friend is in the Auror Academy, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Yes, Miss Tonks, I've heard of her progression in the academy and under my top Auror wing," Madam Bones muses but her eyes were still dangerously glaring down at the twelve year old. Sighing she relent and answer, "The Department does not get personally involve unless the Board of Education ask too unless there are a serious crime involving death but we don't get involve in school fights."

"I see, this Board of Education, how does it run?" Harry asks and leading her around the dance floor.

"The Board of Education only runs private schools such as Hogwarts and that's it. Any public school funded by the Ministry are the Ministry's problem and falls on us to investigate without going through red tape, so to speak," Madam Bones said and slowly her eyes softens, "Hogwarts is an independent private school teaching Most Ancient and Most Noble House and not to mentioned the richest in Britain."

"Interesting," Harry said smiling stowing away his confirmation of why Hogwarts isn't full to the brim when it comes to student bodies.

"Is this about Hogwarts?" Madam Bones asks and when Harry match her stare she added, "I may be behind the desk most of the day but I was ones a detective."

"A couple of students were petrified in Hogwarts Halls," Harry said and that got the woman's to grip Harry's leading hand. "I was alarmed that the school weren't closed down until the safety of Hogwarts students were assured."

"The Board of Education!" Madam Bones spit out more than say.

"Now the schools on a man hunt to find the Heir of Slytherin when we all knew that line has died in the 50's," Harry said and watched the woman display shock. "You didn't know that?" Madam Bones shook her head. "The Guants, madam, were the only Family who carried the ring of Slytherin."

"Yes, I remember now," Madam Bones said and then asks, "Most of those are over a three decades ago. How are you so familiar with it?"

"Newspaper articles mostly," Harry said smiling and added, "From whatever articles I read I take it with a grain of salt until I know for sure and I do know for a fact that the last living Guant was a woman. The black sheep of the family of if I know how Ancient Families with ties to the ancients would try to keep it quite."

"And yet you knew. Compare to me you are far more knowledgeable than I in these matters," Madam Bones said.

"I am a Historian by trade and I love to find any an all rumors so I could laid them to rest," Harry said and then added, "The Chamber of Secrets is too big of a rumor for me to ignore."

"I'm afraid I can't help you without the Board's authorizations," Madam Bone said.

"Interesting, how did your department hear about the attempted rape of Miss Tonks last year?" Harry asks a little shocked at the control the Board of Education has on Hogwarts.

"Miss Tonks mother was a Lawyer and you can't really keep her quite when she explodes," Madam Bones smirk at the memory, "Unfortunately her law firm wasn't powerful enough."

"Ergo, the investigation was delayed indefinitely," Harry filled in the missing pieces that the woman didn't want to say. "Until the ball last year."

"An event I was glad I didn't missed," Madam Bones said.

"If I were an alarmed student in Hogwarts, how will I get your department to be involved?" Harry asks and the woman smiles as if she was given a diamond ring the size of a bowling ball.

"I would-" Madam Bones starts off but was cut in by a tall blond hair man.

"May I cut in?" Lord Malfoy strictly said and Harry couldn't really say no since the song ended. Harry had little choice and hand Madam Bones over to Lord Malfoy. "Thank you, now run along."

Harry slowly got off the dance floor and yet his emerald green eyes were on Lord Malfoy. His mannerisms and show of force was something akin to his son's behavior. Lord Malfoy's actions spoke volumes and it unnerved the Magister a bit. From afar a regular mage wouldn't be able to pick out their words unless they have a spell to do so. If the Greengrass's were prominent they would already have an enchantment already placed on the dance floor so no one could hear the dancers spoke to one another. Hence the phrase 'Dance of Fate', the dance floor was where most deals and alliances are made that's why there are a lot of balls and having it during the solstice time was more of symbolic of renew or create anew alliances.

Unfortunately for any wizards and witches Harry learned how to read lips thanks to his mother. From what he could read, Lord Malfoy was telling Madam Bones that his Board of Education knew about the petrification and that he has it under control. At the same time Madam Bones was questioning Lord Malfoy why he by extension the Board didn't contact her department. His answer was your typical loophole. A loophole that enrages the Head Department because there was no deaths thus her department weren't contacted. By the end of the song Madam Bones gracefully got off the dance floor and Harry could tell that she wasn't too happy.

Hermione came up to Harry and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Do you find it strange that there were two attacks in Hogwarts and yet an investigation by an Auror hasn't commenced?" Harry asks Hermione who nodded her head in agreement. "We need to be more vigilant when we get back to Hogwarts."

"You don't mean the attacks are going to keep happening?" Hermione asks in shock.

"I don't know, there are numerous creatures in the world who could petrified a victim to stone but they are warm blooded creatures. Winter will kill them but Hogwarts's has many secrets and some the Headmaster doesn't know," Harry said softly and turn towards their table.

"Should we tell Madam Bones?" Hermione asks sitting down.

"I tried too but now Lord Malfoy's sticking close to Madam Bones ever since he cut me off on the dance floor," Harry said gently and observe everyone around him. Suddenly there was a face he didn't think would be at this ball. Harry pick up a glass of wine and point out to Hermione and said, "That's a surprised."

There standing next to Professor Lockhart was Ron Weasley. He was wearing an old shabby dress robe with discoloration and trying to look important even though he wasn't. Professor Lockhart on the other hand was introducing Ron like he was his prodigy and the next dark lord hunter. Ron was soaking it up like a starving man and yet he was oblivious to the reactions from the people he was being introduced to.

"Any guess why he's here?" Hermione asks and then wave at the rest of the Culture Club to join their table.

"I don't want to know how and why he's here," Su strictly said and the three chasers nodded their head in agreement.

"That's a little cold," Cedric said and got up to walk over to talk to Ron. It didn't take too long for Cedric to come back with a fury in his eyes. "That bloated arse!"

"What did he say?" Padma asks.

"That I should get in line to talk to him or get him a drink while I wait," Cedric snap.

"Don't worry about it," Oliver said patting Cedric on the back. "Let him have his fifteen minutes of fame."

"Make sure to stay clear though," Katie said seeing Ron trying to be something he's not.

Of to the side Harry spotted Lord Malfoy and Professor Lockhart in a heated discussion with Ron close by. What surprised him was when Professor Lockhart stares at Lord Malfoy that stops the lord in his tracks. Harry knew that Professor Lockhart has a reputation that could be used to destroy Lord Malfoy's clout. After all, Professor Lockhart fames are well known albeit a very disjoined exploits.

Ten minutes later the ball room quiet and Lord Greengrass came out to give his speech and let the party continue. Indeed there were a lot of powerful and famous individuals who could do a lot of good or ill to Great Britain.

"I hope my father's party isn't to boring," Daphne said joining the table wearing a wonderful gold ball gown.

"A little too similar like last year," Harry said getting up and pulling the chair out for Daphne to sit in. "How's your evening going?"

"Horrible, Ron tried to ask me to dance and when I gently decline he was very abrasive at my rejection," Daphne said coolly and she added, "My little sister has been looking for you Harry."

"Really now?" Angelina joked, "I didn't know you were into younger girls Harry."

"Yes, Harry, why wasn't I told about this?" Katie joined in and saw Harry cough a little to keep his blushes down. "Should we warn everyone?"

"Harry!" Someone yell and impact head first into Harry's arms.

"Astoria-chan," Harry said placing the girl on his lap and saw her wear a very cute silver sundress with a little mix of ball gown style. "You look lovely tonight."

"I picked out the dress!" Astoria said proudly and gave a sideway glance at her sister and knew that Daphne was seething on the inside.

"That's my dress," Daphne coolly said.

"But I wear it better," Astoria shot back and stick her tongue out at her older sister.

"Dance with me Harry," Daphne order and when Harry tried to get up Astoria hop off and grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor.

"Me first!" Astoria giggles and drags the teen to the dance floor. The little nine years old was one jittering, laughing ball of joy.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being observed by numbers of people in the room. They were well known political power houses and at the same time rich aristocrat who were grinding their teethes at this upstart gaining favors from the Greengrass. Lady Greengrass was sitting next to her husband and had her arms around his. This action was to show how close they are or how loving they show. It was to keep Lord Greengrass sitting in his chair without barging down to the dance floor and deck the green eye teen for making a move on his daughters. If this keeps up Lord Greengrass knew that the only way for him to gain alliance and favors were to actually go into deals and without his daughters he couldn't be in any position to garner more in trade deals.

"Honey, stop thinking about that," Lady Greengrass whisper in her husband's ears who had the control to not flinch at his wife's implication.

"This will make it harder for making deals in the future," Lord Greengrass whisper without taking his eyes off his little girl.

"Do not worry, enjoy the night," Lady Greengrass dangerously whisper.

Suddenly a commotion erupts catching everyone's attention. Ron Weasley was screaming and spouting accusation at Draco Malfoy who had the audacity to look innocent. Harry peer over and saw Ron's dress robe covered in whip cream and cake. If the magister had to guess Draco ran into Ron with a plate of slice cake and acted all innocent about it.

Sighing Harry lift up the young girl and hand her off to her Daphne. He made his way to the commotion and apparently it felt like a school yard fight with people surrounding the two. Professor Lockhart was with Ron trying to calm the boy down but at the same time whispering unsavory things to do when they get back to Hogwarts. Draco on the other hand was standing next to his date without his father around to rein him in. If this keeps up this will end in a duel or a brawl.

In a flash Ron whip out his wand and had a spell ready to fire. It launch out the tip of his wand and hit Draco right in the face turning his hair Afro hot pink. Harry step forward and grab Draco's wand hand from reaching into his pocket and had his left wrap around the teen.

"Enough!" Harry barked holding the struggling teen without any trouble. He reaches into Draco's pocket to pull out his wand and step in between the two. Ron was about to cast another spell when Harry roar, "I said enough!"

"He assaulted me! I demand retribution!" Draco screeched.

"I don't owe you anything Deatheater Spawn!" Ron scream at Draco. "You attacked me first!"

"Enough!" Harry roar again and that got everyone to stop what their doing. "Young Draco, are you suggesting that you're clumsy enough to accidentally do that?" Harry point to the mess that was all over Ron's chest. "I dear say you won't be able to gain any favors on the dance floor with your clumsiness." Draco flinched at Harry's insulation and felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was his father's. "And Ron, you casted a spell out of Hogwarts and in front of everyone who works for the ministry and most who work in the Board of Education. Cast another spell and you will be expelled from Hogwarts."

"We need to talk, son!" Lord Malfoy said gripping his son's shoulder and waves his wand to summon back the wand that was in Harry's hand. Our young magister notice that look on Lord Malfoy's face and it wasn't a friendly one.

Slowly the crowd gently move away from Harry and his eyes glaze over the crowd. Somehow he knew that he did something wrong and he will one day pay for it.


	11. Chapter 11

10 Do something

Winter solstice came and went. Just like last year Harry had gotten a lot of gifts from his friends and families. At the same time Harry had gotten more gifts from girls he didn't know. His father Ba Kensai was up in arms and celebrating even though he was envious of his son's achievements. Like last year Harry had sent out several reply a thank you gifts to all the girls.

Surprisingly Harry gotten a gift from Tonks who was still in the Academy. She sent him a full textbook in Auror training and at the same time a book written by Alistar Moody. A name he did not need to research to know who he was. Alistar Moody was the greatest Auror of the century with more captures in prison than you can count. Though he was forced to retire after numerous paranoia to keep himself safe from threats that was actually his friends.

Ayaka-nee on the other hand toned down her gifts compared to last year. Harry received a light leather armor that could hide under his clothes with a dark green trench coat. Her excused to have the coat were to match his green eyes. The attire was very well made with numerous enchantments and protection. Harry liked it. It was small and simple unlike the jumbo airplane, car, and other expensive stuff.

All in all he had fun seeing his family and friends again.

Getting back to Hogwarts and adjusting back to school schedule weren't to troubling. Although there was a change that was either good or not. Draco Malfoy has been avoiding Harry and anyone who associated with him. The peace and quiet was great without Draco bothering his friends and himself. Like all good thing there are a bad side to it. Ron Weasley has been tailing Harry like a lost puppy and putting writing everything in leather bound book. It didn't take a genius to know that Ron was keeping track of Harry for Professor Lockhart for reasons Harry couldn't tell. Keeping things written down was something far more advanced thinking than Ron could think of and Harry had spotted the same leather bound book in Professor Lockhart possession. If Harry had to guess they were trading it back and forth.

Both Professor Lockhart and Ron were keeping journals about Harry didn't come to a surprise for our young mage. What really surprised him was that they were using it. Sure a note here and there to keep track of where Harry went was a given but a full leather bound journal? Now that's taking something seriously.

Ron was really vocal to keep anyone away from Harry. Hermione had to talk to Professor McGonagall about the youngest Weasley's harassment and it didn't sway Ron to stop. Fred and George had started to prank Ron for bothering them and spouting lies on why they should stop being Harry's friends. Ron was persistent, Harry had to give him that. Like Hermione, Parviti was also harassed and it took a good hexing to get Ron to leave her alone.

Classes were the same old with students going to classes and teachers teaching. Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lockhart barely taught any new spells to the students and at the same time it was really annoying to reenact his exploits. The spells they were taught could be counted on one hand. On another hand the spells were for cleaning houses that wasn't practical in real world Defense application. Apparently Professor Lockhart printed a book about house upkeeps and beneficial spells to look like they were living like rich nobles.

"Harry-nii?" Hermione asks after two weeks back from the hols. They were in their clubroom with the Weasley twins going over some notes while the Patil twins talking about fashion.

"Yes?" Harry asks.

"We're going to fail Defense aren't we?" Hermione asks even though she knew the answer she wanted confirmation.

"Yes," Harry softly said from his chair and continued, "Defense isn't about how much you know. It's how well you can use it." He looks up from his tome and smile at Hermione. "Although the examiners and exam questions may contradict my assertion."

"So what should we do?" Hermione asks.

"Why don't you do it, the tutoring classes," Harry suggested, "After all the best ways to learn new spells is to experiment with like minds." He then got up and gathers his things. "I'm going to call it a night. Good night Hermione-chan."

"Good night," Hermione reply.

The walk to his dorm weren't eventful safe for Ron tailing him. It didn't take much for Harry to spot the red head. After entering his dorm room Harry was left with his thoughts. He went over to his table and began to write a letter. Hedwig was on her perch waiting for Harry to finish and when he did the white snowy owl took his letter.

While sitting in his chair Harry was contemplating the situation that was going around him. The Chamber of Secrets was the talk of the school but outside of these walls no one talking about it. From what he gathered from Madam Bones, she was in the dark and only the Board of Education are in the know. The real surprising thing was Professor Lockhart. A man who could narrate a story to benefit his own needs wasn't talking to he press about the horror that was happening at Hogwarts. He's a fame hungry narcissist and yet he isn't capitalizing the event.

Yet a growing alarm was screaming at Harry's face. The spell that Ron cast at the Ball was by far more complicated than the Young Weasley knew. Transfiguration mixed with charms is a lot harder than anyone would think. By weaving the two spells together creates less room for errors. Second year charm and transfiguration doesn't cover Spell Weaving and Ron successfully casted the spell under great stress. Which beg the question, does Ron Weasley have the hidden power to summon Serpents of the Norse?

Shaking his head, Harry readies himself for bed without Orochi hogging most of the bed and hoped tomorrow would be better.

The next day Harry enters the Great Hall and it was a lot quieter than he remembers. He made his way to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Padma.

"What's going?" Harry asks.

"There was another attack last night," Padma whispers. "The Board Inspector has been here since the incident."

"Interesting?" Harry said looking up at the head table where Headmaster Dumbledore should be but he was missing as well as the Deputy Headmistress.

Suddenly the Great Hall oak door slams open to let in Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and four new people. They wore purple robe with an emblem on their left chest. One of them was a woman and the other three were men. The woman was tall and thin like Professor McGonagall but posture told Harry she was fit to take on any adversaries. They had a sturdy stoic face and the four of them were leading the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to the head table where only a few staff members were sitting.

They finally stop at the head table and look at the large man who was sweating bullets.

"Rubeus Hagrid, you are to come with us," The woman said and wave at three of her men to gather the large man from his chair.

"What for? You don't have any evidence Rubeus was behind any of this," Headmaster Dumbledore boomed stopping the three purple robe man.

"I beg to differ, this isn't an arrest, more of a detainment, if there's another attack then Rubeus will be off our list of suspects," the woman said smoothly and motion her men to continue.

"Madam Inspector, why has it taken so long for you to get back to me?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks sternly.

"This does not involve you," Madam Inspector brush him aside.

"It does if my students are in danger!" Headmaster Dumbledore hissed and added, "What's the verdict on my proposal?"

"Are you mad, Albus!" Madam Inspector barked and got closer to the Headmaster, "The school will not shut down for a couple of incidences. Hogwarts will stay open!"

"Look around you, three students has been petrified! Who's next, the Bone Heir or he Malfoy Heir?" Headmaster Dumbledore said softly, "I want Hogwarts to stay open as much as you do and as well as the Board of Education yet how many bodies will lay before we really do something about the situation Madam Inspector?"

"We're doing that right now!" Madam Inspector smirk and point to Hagrid, "He's coming with us whether."

"It wasn't Hagrid! He's innocent!" Someone screeched and in came Ron Weasley who stops to point at Harry's back, "It was him and his snake! I saw it last night. Filch was there too, he could vouch for me!"

"What were you doing out late last night?" The woman asks turning towards Ron.

"Doesn't matter! I witnessed the whole thing and he's the one doing it!" Ron barked and he screams at Harry. "This is the second time someone witness your snake leaving the scene of the crime!"

The woman slowly glides over Ron and stare right into his eyes.

"Emily! Don't you dare!" Headmaster Dumbledore warn.

"I have the authority given to me by the Board," The woman name Emily said and after a second she looking over toward Harry's backside and said, "Where's your pet?"

"Orochi isn't my pet," Harry softly said standing up and facing the woman named Emily. "He goes where ever he wants to go."

"Isn't he your familiar?" Emily pointed out and staring down at the teen both their eyes clashed.

"I wouldn't try reading my mind Miss Emily," Harry said warning the woman who took a step back at his warnings. "The throbbing you're feeling is my mental defense."

"Jon, get ginger's statement and Filch's," Emily said and then look at Harry, "You're coming with me."

"Under what grounds?" Harry asks hotly.

"I don't need grounds to take you in," Emily barked and grab Harry's arm.

"Emily!" Headmaster Dumbledore barked stopping the woman and gently took Harry aside. "Mister Kousaka, go with them. I will do everything I can to prove their wrong."

With a tap on his gold manacle, Oracle shrank down and vanishes with a pop. In his dorm room everything that was his got sucked into his briefcase and the locking mechanisms snap shut.

"What did you do?" Emily ordered and when Harry didn't answer she stun him knocking him out.

"Emily!" Headmaster Dumbledore groan.

"Enough talking. Take them both!" Emily barked and three of her men took Harry.

"See, I told you he was evil! Did you listen to me? I bet he spelled Hagrid to do it. Thanks to me you're all safe!" Ron gloated and turns towards Padma. "You should thank me."

The next couple days later the news about who was attack came through. The boy that was turned to stone was Colin Creevey a first year Gryffindor student. Three stone bodies rested in the Hogwarts infirmary and thanks to the second year students the main ingredient to cure them was underway.

The Culture Club was in a hassle. Everyone was trying to figure out what just happened. Harry was carted off like a criminal and both Fred and George were tempted to drag Ron in to interrogate him. Hermione, Padma and Parviti were behind several tomes about law and anything they could get on the Board of Educations structure.

"Can everyone calm down!" Daphne ordered and that stopped everyone from doing something stupid, "I just contacted my father. He'll be looking into this."

"You make it sound like it's done and over with?" Fred comment.

"With my father, it will be," Daphne said and internally smirk at the prospect of getting Harry to be indebt to her. Granted this was something she didn't take into account. Getting someone indebt through the court system was complex and take too long to achieve.

"Daphne, let's go," Tracey suggested leaving the room.

"We still need to find Orochi!" Katie said.

"And what? We can't talk to him. We're not Parseltongue," Oliver said and then look over at Cedric.

"I wrote a letter to my dad, he'll backed anything Harry says about a Madara," Cedric said raising his hands as if he couldn't do anymore.

"But we need to do something!" Hermione screeched, "For all we know Hagrid and Harry are in some dungeon."

"This isn't the medieval times Hermione," Alicia said trying to calm the girl down, "They won't torture them."

"But it's a witch hunt," Hermione points out which got everyone on edge.

"We've got to be smart about this," Neville said for the first time, "We-we can't just go around without a plan."

"You're right Neville," Hermione said and thought for a moment, "Fred and George you guys somehow could find anyone in the castle. Go look for Orochi. Cedric keep your ears down. Oliver and Parviti find out why both Colin and Ron were out last night. Su, Padma, I need you to keep looking for any creature that can do this. Alicia, Katie, Angelina go try and buddy up with Ron to find exactly what he saw."

"Knowing him, he's going to exaggerate it to make himself look good," Katie sigh and her friends nodded in agreement.

"We've created a mild truth serum," George said reaching into his pocket to pull out a small vial, "We were going to market it as some sort of crush revealer."

"That's illegal!" Hermione drone.

"We know, that's why we aren't selling it," Fred chimed in, "Besides it doesn't really make a drinker reveal the truth. It makes them more forthcoming when it came to…Got it, a compulsion charm. It's a compulsion charm in a flasks."

"That's more doable than calling it anything near truth serum," George said snapping his fingers in agreement.

"Go!" Hermione barked.

"Aye Aye, Vice Chairmen!" Fred said handing the vial to Kate and left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Neville said watching Hermione clearing the chalkboard of all chalks.

"Connecting the dots," Hermione said casting several spells at the board.

At the near Ministry of Magic building there was another run down structure with a sign said 'For Lease'. An old man with long white beard enter the dump and find himself confronted with a posh splendor reception desk. He walk over to the receptionist and the man sitting behind it looked up to see him coming his way.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" The man asks getting up.

"I'm here to see one of my student that was taken by Emily Lance," Headmaster Dumbledore said kindly.

"I'm sorry to say that the student isn't cooperating and per order he's bared from receiving visitors," The receptionist said and quickly added, "I know you're still the Headmaster of Hogwarts but it's an order from the Board themselves. No exceptions. I'm sorry Professor."

"What about the Supreme Mugwamp?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

"Again, the Board has full authority, there haven't been any deaths or a level 9 offence and per charter there can be no outside interference, again I'm sorry," the receptionist said.

"When will the letter to his family arrive?" Headmaster Dumbledore said but sucked in his breath when the receptionist looked away in shame, "Please tell me his family's been contacted?"

"I don't know," the receptionist said.

"This is unacceptable!" Headmaster roar and that got a lot of attention from passerby and guards. "The Board of Education is required to contact the family's of anyone in their custody!"

A hard stomping noise came from behind the Headmaster and he turns around to face Lord Malfoy walking with his cane in hand. Lord Malfoy had a tone face and his feature unreadable.

"Headmaster, what do owe the pleasure of your visit," Lord Malfoy drawl.

"Why haven't Mister Kousaka's family been contacted?" Headmaster Dumbledore ask sharply.

"An owl has already been sent," Lord Malfoy said offhandedly. "It's not our concern if they reply back or not. If you take into account the prisoner's family lives in some backwater country then we would have the letter to them already. Now you know as I that we, the Board of Education, can't do much about it. Good day Headmaster."

"And what of Mister Kousaka's possessions that your inspector took?" Headmaster Dumbledore ask.

"They're part of an ongoing investigation, Headmaster, I can't divulged more than that," Lord Malfoy call over his shoulder and continue walking towards his a conference room.

For the next couple of days Hermione could tell the difference in atmosphere. All of the students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs were scrounging for any information. The Slytherin were quiet except for Draco who thought his birthday came early. Without Harry around he was trying to gain more authority over everyone. Hermione didn't even know how her brother had made Hogwarts stable just by his presence in the castle. She harassed three times by Draco and his Slytherin gang and luckily the new wards warn her of other unsavory attacks. Yet with Daphne Greengrass deflecting several hexes and curse it didn't discourage the blonde ponce.

Ron Weasley on the other hand was celebrating like it was New Years. He would tell wild and crazy stories on how he found out that Orochi was petrifying students. From time to time he would change the stories from him attacking the large snake but couldn't save Colin or how he used some magic taught by Professor Lockhart to chase away the snake.

For the first time Gryffindor was split in two. On one side were those who were hanging on Ron's every word. While the other didn't believe one bit. Hermione was leading that group and thanks to the Wealsey's twins potion they got bits and pieces from Ron. At the same time Oliver went and ask Filch for his side of the story. From what Hermione could piece together, Orochi was indeed in the corridor that left Colin in a petrified state. Filch chased after Ron for roaming the corridor at night. Fred and George told Hermione that finding Orochi was impossible but they weren't giving up.

"I can't believe that Harry's the one thing that keeps those two from going at each other's throat!" Su harshly said while slamming the door to their Club Room.

"What happened?" Hermione asks looking away from the board. The chalkboard had several pictures with glowing strings crisscrossing like a diagram. It was similar to what you would find in an old detective movie where the inspector was trying to find a connection or a clue to solve the case.

"Malfoy egged Ron into another fight," Su said dropping a large scroll on the table next to several towers of books.

"That's twice in three days," Hermione said and then asks, "How much did we lose?"

"About fifty points and a weeks worth of detention," Su said unraveling the scroll. Hermione rush forward to see the scroll that was a good half a meter long fifteen centimeter thick. "It's a copy of Shen Quo's research on Madara's."

"Oh my," Hermione gasps when Su unscroll it to real Chinese texts with brush drawn pictures of a Madara. The writings and pictures amazed the young bookworm. She had never seen anything so alien and full of knowledge. In any given day she would be over the moon at looking at one of Chinese most famous researcher in magical animal but she has more important things to do. "Is there a way for you to get to Madara's magic?"

"魔法特性," Su said and the scroll glow and levitate off the table and it automatically unrolls to the section that she wanted. The ink from the letters and pictures float off the scroll to form into an image of a Madara. Several Chinese characters pops out and Su read them silently. The inked Madara illustrate what they can do as if Hermione was watching a monochromatic documentary. "Harry was right about one thing. Madara's can't petrify their victim unless they were exposed to wizard spells that does. Orochi's mimicry only allows him to absorb the spell and release within a minute. Any longer and it's useless."

"Only seventh year students could cast something similar to a gorgon's stares," Hermione surmise and went back up to the board and point to a piece of paper that has a list of spells that can petrify a living being. "All of these are too slow and takes to long to affect the victim."

Daphne and Tracey walks into the clubroom and the blonde looked agitated. Hermione had never seen Daphne lower her mask that she was all too familiar with. Seeing her act like this made the bookworm nervous.

"Bad news?" Su straight up asks without much tact.

"My father doesn't want anything to do with this case," Daphne and slowly breath in to calm her nerve. "As a member of the Culture Club, I am obligated to tell you that my father also wants me to distance myself from the club."

"What's going on?" Hermione didn't understand one bit. "You were confident your father would help Harry out and now he's telling you to piss off?"

"You won't understand," Daphne said coldly.

"What, because I'm a muggle born?" Hermione shot in.

"Hermione, I value your insights and your bibliophile but the political world greatly differs than the ones you've read in books," Daphne said without an ounce of emotion that she'd showed just a moment ago. "One wrong move and I could destroy hundred of years worth of power and influences my family gathered."

"What? Are you saying we should leave Harry in a dungeon?" Hermione screech.

"Hermione, the situation Harry's in is delicate," Daphne said trying to calm the girl down, "Look, my family can help but they can't do it in the open. What would Harry do in this situation?"

"I, I don't know," Hermione said feeling a headache.

"You've been with him the most. You understand his way of thinking. So think!" Daphne said and looks over at the chalkboard filled with red strings, pictures and notes.

"He would say we should look into the past," Hermione said then an idea pop in her head, "And his reasons were 'History repeats itself one way or another'." She bolts over to a box full of old newspaper and he start to rummage through them. "Last time the Chamber of Secrets made headlines was…YES!" Hermione pull out a newspaper and Daphne look over at it. "1943, one death, one perpetrator. Their names weren't in the paper because of their age but the person who died was Myrtle Warren. I but my entire book collection that Hagrid's was the person who was blamed for her death."

The Weasley and Patil twins walks in shaking their heads but stop when they spot Hermione bustling in the club room. Behind them followed Oliver and Cedric with a very green looking Neville.

"That's a deadly wager," Tracey chimes in.

"It all makes sense," Hermione said pulling out a copy of Hogwarts ledger, "Hagrid's name was on the list in 1943 making him a third year but in 1943 his name wasn't on it."

"That's a large gamble to make, maybe he transferred during the Great War," Su point out.

"It doesn't explained why that woman went to Hagrid first," Hermione counter and she turns towards rest of the occupants. "What do we know?"

"That we're lost," Fred chimes in and when Hermione glares at him Fred clamp shut.

"Let's start from the beginning everyone!" Hermione suggested and point to a picture of cat. "Miss Noris was petrified on Halloween night next to a threatening note about the chamber opening up again and we should be afraid. Next?"

"Luna was petrified in the bathroom," Cedric chipped in, "That's what Professor Sprout told me. I don't know why she was out though."

"I do," Su said softly and pause for a moment, "Ravenclaw students have been bullying Luna. They've stolen her shoes, property, the likes to hide them and make her look for them at odd hours. I've noticed the Prefect had purposely locked her out."

"That's horrible!" Hermione shot in.

Su fell silent for a moment, she took a deep breaths and glance over at Padma, "We've failed Luna as a friend and as Ravenclaws. Most of all I failed her as a member of the Culture Club."

"We'll get to that bridge when we get there," Parviti said, "Colin was attacked near the Trophy Room."

"Why was he out there that late at night?" Hermione asks stowing away Luna's bullied life for now. "Fred, did you find out why Ron was out and about."

"No, he wouldn't say," Fred answers.

"Harry mentioned in history we're allowed to examine past events leisurely and we could look-" Hermione stop dead and look around the windowless room.

"Hermione?" Oliver asks.

"Oliver, is there a way to find out if there's anything strange happened around the castle?" Hermione asks and when no one answered she continued, "Owls acting weird? Magical anomaly? Anything?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered.

"Why don't you ask the House Elves," George put in.

"House Elves?" Hermione asks.

"Magical creature that serves any witch or wizards. They're mostly associates with rich and ancient families. Hogwarts not that different," George said, "Their bloody helpful and they're really eager to serve."

"Especially food, go into the kitchen and you'll be beating off with a stick," Fred add in. "Why?"

"My father was a UKSF, United Kingdom's Special Force, he was a counter-terrorist expert," Hermione explained and when no one reply she added, "They're military specialist but the point is that my father ones told me. If you want to know more about your target you need to know everything around them. Where they sleep, where they eat, what they eat, who's their enemy, who's their ally, why they do what they do. If we could figure out what's happening around Hogwarts we could find out what Slytherins's beast is."

"There won't be a problem getting the House Elves to help but what are we going to ask?" George asks.

"I'll make you a list," Hermione said and then point to the scroll Su brought in, "Keep that safe."


	12. Chapter 12

11 Nothing

For a good solid month Hermione was the director for the Culture Club. She had years in reading mystery novels, especially Sir Conan Doyle, and watching crime investigation shows when she was young. The sciences and reasoning were sound but trying to use logic in a world of magic was a lot easier than she had anticipated. By changing some vocabularies like say a dust for fingerprints to use Tempus Humano Revelio to find who and when the person came into the room being investigated.

They had investigated the Trophy Room and found the closet where Ron was hiding in. At the same time it was getting harder to use that specific spell to reveal when someone came into the room because past heavy human traffic. Yet it gave them the rough estimate of time the incident happened, 0012 (12:12 AM). The bad news was that there weren't any spell to detect snakes.

George informed the club that the House Elves came up with nothing but promised to keep a look out. The list Hermione gave the Weasley twins were a rough outline of day-to-day occurrences that were off. If neither the staff members of Hogwarts and House Elves comes up with anything then it would mean the perpetrator was better even for Albus Dumbledore to take notice.

Then there was the very bad news and that has to do with the Owl Post. It didn't stop or halted but from what Daphne told Hermione. The owl posts were being monitored and it didn't take her long to figure out who was doing it. The Board Inspector has been coming to Hogwarts a lot and they had interviewed everyone that was connected with Harry.

Interview was a polite description for what they were doing. Hermione could tell an interrogation from miles away. She had been under one of the best interrogator Britain has to offer. Dan Granger, Hermione's Father, was one such interrogator and had made his daughter confess to crimes such as stealing the cookie after hours and lying about staying up late at night to read. The moment Emily came to school one morning and list off the students who will not be going to class that day and the Headmaster couldn't do anything to stop it. Hermione knew and gently told everyone in the culture club to not say anything. Though she felt sorry for Neville but was surprised he used his Heir Apparent to decline the 'interview' with ease. Hermione wasn't so fortunate and she was shaking form head to toe but luckily she knew how to deal with amateurs.

Fred and George were happy the moment they were let off after their interview and Hermione could tell by the looks on Emily's face that she was the one who was tormented. Su expertly disseminated Emily's argument and if Hermione knew the girl. Su made Emily second-guessed her plans for going after her, Su Li, the Heir to Asian import that could destroy European market with one word. Parviti and Padma were a different story by that it so happens Parviti talked about fashion and bring up different topics to keep Emily off her feet. At the same time Padma did the same thing but talked about Ancient Runes and the likes to run the time down.

Oliver, Cedric, Katie, Angelina and Alicia outright demanded their parents and lawyer to be there. Board Inspector reel back and didn't further pursue them but when her eyes laid on Hermione it looked like Christmas came early. Emily knew that Hermione couldn't bring her father to Hogwarts without breaking Statute of Secrecy and to top it off the little girl didn't mentioned that she had a lawyer.

"Hermione Granger, is that correct?" Emily asked at the beginning of their interview sensing Hermione shaking in her chair.

"Correct," Hermione confirmed not looking up at the woman and all the while kept on chanting about what Harry would do in this situation. The room they were given to do the interview was a small classroom with one table in the center of the room. It was dark and had one lit candle that was on the table.

"Can you look at me?" Emily gently order.

"I won't give consent to having my mind rummage through," Hermione voice out getting the feeling her brother would say that when confronted with attempted mind probe.

"What makes you say that?" Emily said trying to keep her cool.

"Harry-nii said something about mind defense, your need to make eye contact and Headmaster Dumbledore warning you not to do it," Hermione explained and exhaled far more loudly than she wanted. Hermione projected in a matter of fact tone Harry would say when he'd argued, "It doesn't take much to piece it together."

"Quite, how long have you known Harry?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"I don't know how that's going help you find who did it," Hermione nervously shot in and internally berate herself for showing any emotion.

"I'm just trying to cover all the hoops," Emily said smiling at Hermione's nervous tone and she knew that she could use it, "Hermione you're a smart girl you skipped a year and you are still in second place this year. With grades like these you could go anywhere after Hogwarts. Have you ever thought of working for the Ministry."

"No," Hermione quip with a short yes and no answer kept chanting what Harry would do.

"I was told that this snake, Harry's Familiar, was stalking Miss Lovegood a month before it attack her," Emily starts off hoping to get Hermione to defend the snake.

Hermione slowly said in a soft reply, "Incorrect."

"Care to explain?" Emily asks and there was an edged in her voice.

"No," Hermione firmly said and that agitated the woman in front of her.

"Do you know what they'll do to someone who has an out of control a familiar?" Emily boom trying to get a reaction and it worked. Hermione's head swivel from side to side as if thinking about the implication. "They strip everything the person has from money to magic! Not to mention, you will never see him ever again! If you have anything to help clear your friend's name please tell me now so I can help him."

Hermione went silent and felt her heart thumping in her chest.

Emily smirked knowing that Hermione was one of the weak willed out of the club Harry lead. From what she knew Hermione was a shy and recluse girl who didn't have friends in the beginning. All of her friends were those in the academic level and Emily could exploit that part of this Granger girl.

"Your psychological and interrogation tactics aren't so different from UKSF," Hermione softly said and that took the rug out from underneath Emily's foot. "Find leverage, my friendship with Harry-nii. Use the leverage to get information from the subject, me. Create an emotional connection, fear to never see him again. Very well thought out Miss Emily. It would work with any other twelve year old but not me." Emily clamp her jaws shut at the frustration that was supposed to be the easiest target out of the bunch. "Good day Miss Emily."

A few moments after Hermione left she room she saw Emily rush over to Headmaster Dumbledore in a foul mood.

"Who are these kids?" Emily hissed at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean Emily?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

"The muggleborn spewed things a twelve year old shouldn't know! That Chinese girl outright threaten me if I even glimpse into her mind, the red head Twins expertly blocked my probe with jokes. I can't even get anything from The Indian twins!" Emily hissed, "I'm trying to get to the bottom of this and their not trying to help me!"

"I could understand the Weasley twins talents for not getting caught when they were rightfully caught. They're pranksters through and through but the rest I don't know what you mean," Headmaster Dumbledore said gently smiling at the woman's predicament.

The Board Inspector left the school with less than she hoped.

Hermione shakes her head refocusing on the board that was right in front of her and forget about the interview. The Board Inspector has little to go by and barely evidence to convict Harry. Two witnesses who saw a large snake leave the scene doesn't really seal the case down. It only create more questions like did they see the attack? Or why did the snake leave the scene instead of attacking them? But most of all, why did the snake petrified instead of killing?

"Hey, Hermione, you okay," Katie ask nudge the girl. "Come on, it's time to get back. Curfews about to happen."

"Thanks Katie," Hermione said glancing at the board one last time.

The next day was a Sunday everyone was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting next to Katie while formulating theories on the Chamber of Secrets. Fred and George were sitting across from her. They were in deep conversations about their little brother who single handedly lost Gryffindor house points in the staggering negatives. Many of Gryffindors were looking at Hermione to be the one who would take them out of their point slumps. They would at times try to get a conversation out of her to encourage her but her minds were somewhere else. Another times it was thanks to Ron's faction to encourage Hermione through brute scare tactics and harassment. They had ones cornered Hermione and told her she needs to get a hundred points before the end of the day or they would make her life hell.

Ron wasn't with them and Hermione knew that Ron was using that pin size brain to not get in trouble. The group that was harassing Hermione were your first and second years that weren't thinking with their own brains. They were more herds of sheep that follows the biggest voice. Yet Ron would come out of nowhere and scare them away thinking that the display would actually gain Hermione's trust. It didn't work and Hermione saw right through it.

"We have roughly about the quarter the Gryffindor on our side," Fred said facing Hermione, "And most of them are Harry's fangirls. Fanatics the lot of them."

"What are you looking at me for?" Hermione asks.

"Just filling you in, we're going to the kitchen to see if they saw anything," George pitch in, "Also don't be scared to tell us if Ron's and his 'friends' bother you."

"My heroes!" Hermione said and smirk at them.

"Come on we've got something to show you!" Fred Said and grab Hermione's left while George grab her right. In a flash they pull the girl out of the Great Hall and down the stone hall ways only to stop dead when they spots another red head but this time it was a girl.

"Ginny, where have you been?" George asks stopping in front of the girl. "Oh, you two haven't met, Ginny, Hermione, Hermione this is Ginny our dear little sister."

"I g-go-ot rid of it I di-dididd," Ginny stammer and the twins knew something was up.

"I know we haven't been talking all year but you've kept on disappearing," George said watching the girl sway back and forth. "Ginny are you alright."

"Safe, we're safe!" Ginny chime as if in daze.

"Guys," Hermione said looking at the girl. Ginny's hair was in a ruffle as if she hadn't taken a shower in months. Her clothes were all soaked and had traces of slim on her sleeves and shoes. The way she was looking all around was like one would do if you haven't slept in days.

"George?"

"Yeah, I know," Fred said and both picks up their sister. "Madam Pomfrey it is."

Hermione and the rest of the Culture Club minus Daphne follows the twins to the Hospital Wing. Ginny was admitted and at first Madam Pomfrey brush it off as a student overworked. When the nurse started doing secondary tier scans all hell broke loose. The nurse had kick everyone out and didn't give any explanation. A minute later the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress rushes in with a look a parent would have when they were told to go to the hospital at ungodly hours.

"Did Ginny say anymore?" Hermione ask the Weasley twins on the way back to their clubroom.

"She kept repeating a name, Tom," Fred said and stop when he spots their Clubroom door wide open, "Didn't we spell the door to close automatically."

"Yes," Hermione said stepping behind the older boys who whip out their wands.

Both Fred and George went forward followed by Cedric and Oliver. They calmly walk forward and peer into the room to find someone they didn't want to see.

"Ron! The Hell are you doing in here!" Fred barked seeing their youngest brother spraying paint all over the board where they had their clues and notes.

"I should say the same to you! That dark tosser's rotting in prison and you think that he's innocent!" Ron scream and cast another large black ink at the board. "I saw what happened and I thought my own family would at least believe me!"

"No, no no no no no!" Hermione barges forward with Su right behind her. Hermione saw the mess and torn notes littering the floor. She reel back her fist and hit Ron in the face screaming, "You fucker!"

Su instantly pull the girl back before she could do some real damage. Cedric walk forward shaking his head and magically disarm down Weasley who was about to cast a spell.

"Ron Weasley, you're to come with me," Cedric said sternly.

"She hit ME!" Ron moan.

"I didn't see it but what I saw was vandalism," Cedric said and points to several torn and ripped books, "Those are Hogwarts properties and cost roughly a thousand galleons each."

"I saved you all! You should be thanking me!" Ron bellow getting up and looking at everyone. "When I get rich and famous for this I will make you all pay!"

"Like how you went and tried to save the philosopher stone but left everyone to die last year!" Hermione snapped and everyone turn towards the distraught girl.

"How did you know that?" Fred asks.

"Harry was the one who saved you guys and knocked Ron out," Hermione said and then added, "Professor Dumbledore knew as well."

"You lying slapper!"

"RON!" Both George and Fred bark at their little brother. Both their combined voice jumped the youngest brother back to reality. "Mom's going to hear about this!"

"No, don't tell her!" Ron begged.

"Right after we take you to a Professor," Cedric said.

"Fine! Professor Lockharts office isn't to far away," Ron said trying to act scared.

"Find Professor McGonagall," Katie said and everyone nodded their head in agreement. "After all she's in the hospital wing and he has a bloody nose!"

"Good idea," Cedric said grabbing Ron's arm far to tightly than the red headed wanted.

After a good moment the room felt far less chaotic when Ron left. The girls stayed and Neville was trying to round up loose papers that was scattered all over the floor.

"Madam Pince's not going like this," Neville said seeing ripped pages from several books.

They left Hermione to sitting in a chair that was in front of the ruined board. Whatever spells Ron used weren't coming off. The ink and discolor gave Hermione the impression that she was seeing a Picasso style art.

"Hermione, earth to Hermione," Katie said nudging the girl.

"Wah, sorry," Hermione said standing up, "He'd made quite a mess. Didn't he?"

"Yeah he did but you have to give him credit," Angelina said looking at the board. "We could call this the 'web colors conspiracy'!"

"Yeah, from this angle you would think that this was a spider web," Alicia said barking a laugh.

"Spider web?" Hermione said looking at the board and not really listening one bit.

"It's odd isn't it? Our dorm rooms always have a spider in the corner of the room but this year it they just disappear," Parviti said and then added, "And now we're talking about spider web artwork."

"What?" Hermione snap looking at the girl and rush over to her and grasp both her shoulder, "Say that again?"

"The spiders are gone from our dorm room, I thought it was the elves doing it," Parviti said.

"OH MY GOSH! You're a genius!" Hermione squeal and kiss the girl on both cheeks. "Katie how do we get a House Elf here."

"You need to know their name and call out to them," Katie offhandedly said.

"Hogwarts elf to us!" Neville commands and instantly the room was full with short skinny creature with tennis ball size eyes, large flappy ears and long pointy nose wearing a pillow case as their overalls.

"You calls?" They chants in stereo.

"You're a House Elf?" Hermione asks not believing what she was seeing. She had tried to find anything about them but only found two small books that were more of a pamphlet.

"Yes!" They cants looking around the room and instantly went to work cleaning everything from torn books to peeling paint off the boards.

"No no! Stop!" Katie bellow stopping the elves, "Just clean the pages and repair the books. Leave the board alone."

"Yes ma'am!" They chant and within seconds the entire room was clean and the books repaired.

"Um, can I have your attention?" Hermione asks getting a little claustrophobic. "We need your help."

"Tell us and we can do it!" They chant.

"The spiders where did they go?" Hermione ask.

"To the forest," the elves said over one another.

"One at a time!" Alicia bellow, "Now where in the forest."

"We are not given permission, we stay in castles to keep it clean and cook," One elves said nervously.

"Forest full of scary things, do not go in there!" Another elf warns.

"Has the entire castle been spider free?" Hermione asks.

"A second," one elf said and pop away followed by every elf. Ten seconds later they appear and bellow, "Yes!"

"Has there been any other creatures leaving Hogwarts since the Chamber's opening?" Hermione asks.

"We don't think so," One elf said.

"I is see bugs and insect around still," Another elf said.

"Most of them are mostly in the Greenhouse, they is stay there for the warmth," Another elf added.

"Thank you, you all may go," Hermione said smiling and the elves pop away.

"What was that about?" Neville asks.

"Don't you see, there's only a few creature in the world that would instantly ward off spiders," Hermione said and rush over to the repaired books.

"And they are?"

"A Nundu when it's in the last stage of their life," Hermione said propping up a book to show an image of said creature, "That's all I know for now but I need to go back to the library to research some more."

"You said that Hagrid had kept a pet that allegedly killed a student," Su starts off, "Can't we asks what that creature was?"

"Professor Flitwick might know," Padma said.

"Ask me what?" Someone squeal there standing at the door way was the person they were talking about.

"Do you know what creatures Hagrid kept that got him expelled?" Oliver asks.

"If my memories served me correctly, I believe it was a giant spider, an Acromantula, I think," Professor Flitwick said and enter the room but his eyes peer at the board. "So this is what young Mister Weasley has done?"

"Yeah, he kinda destroyed our research," Katie said.

"Professor, has anyone ever kept a nundo in the castle in the past ohh, say a thousand years?" Alicia asks.

"Nundo's are particular creature who will not survive in our environment," Professor Flitwick said and added, "If there was, everyone would know about it. Keeping a Nundo in a small confine space will make them go berserk and destroy anything. What is this all about?"

"We're researching about the Chamber of Secrets and trying to clear Harry and Orochi's name," Hermione said softly.

"I see," Professor Flitwick mumbles.

"Did they ever do an autopsy on Myrtle?" Hermione asks.

"Autopsy?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"A post mortem procedure to examine what cause the death of the deceased," Hermione explained.

"I don't know," Professor Flitwick said, "Do Muggles do that?"

"Yes, most deaths could be explained by examining the dead body," Hermione asks. "I would've thought the Law Enforcement would have a department that could pin point what cause a persons death with a flick of a wand. A diagnostic spell of some sort."

"I dear say I don't know much about how it works in the Ministry when it comes to investigating the dead," Professor Flitwick said, "Now I'm here to make sure that nothing like what happened with Mister Weasley ever happens again. Destruction of Hogwarts property is a serious crime and vandalism's another. I'm going to put a password on the door so please tell me what will it be."

"Can we have something charmed and we could use that as the key that we could only use?" Hermione asks, "I know that passwords are easy to forget and steal."

"Alright, I'm going to spell the door to only open to items you want me to charmed, is that good enough?" Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Okay," Hermione said and watch the professor leaving the room.

"Well, thanks to Ron, I'm feeling woozy for saying this but thanks to that arse we have a lead," Alicia said.


	13. Permission

News Update

So I am giving permission to anyone who would like to adopt this story.

Tameless


	14. FYI

News Update

So I am giving permission to anyone who would like to adopt this story.

Tameless

Just to let everyone know I am not abandoning yhis story. Legal problems has made it impossible for me to continue with this story.

The reason why I allow for an adoption is so someone could do what they want with it till I return.


End file.
